A Dead Heart’s Desire
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Draco wird als Geisel gefangen genommen und in Sirius' Obhut übergeben. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Sirius merkt, dass er noch mehr von Draco möchte als nur Informationen… Slash! DM/SB
1. Prolog Draco

_Summary: _Draco wird als Geisel gefangen genommen und in Sirius' Obhut übergeben. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Sirius merkt, dass er doch mehr von Draco möchte, als nur Informationen...  
_Warnung: _Slash! DM/SB  
_Anmerkung:_ Die FF ist in Zusammenarbeit mit Kraehenfeder entstanden, immer Kapitelweise im Wechsel. :D Die ersten beiden Chaps in Ego-Perspektive, danach 3rd Person. Insgesamt 21 Kapitel.  
_Disclaimer:_ Die Charaktere und so gehören JKR.

**

* * *

**

Die Eingangshalle war unwiederbringlich verwüstet. Die stolzen Statuen und Gemälde waren teilweise zerstört oder wiesen Brandlöcher auf, die verschiedensten Flüche hatten ihr Ziel verfehlt und statt der Kämpfenden die edlen Wandteppiche in Stücke gerissen.

Noch immer war das laute Stimmengewirr von gebrüllten Flüchen und Zaubern überlagert, die unter den Duellanten ausgetauscht wurden. Eigentlich war mir nicht ganz klar, woher auf einmal all diese Menschen kamen. Logischerweise war es Potter, der gepriesene Junge-der-lebte, gewesen, der zuerst durch die Eingangstüren von Malfoy Manor gestürmt kam. Ich habe ihn noch gesehen, bevor Vater mich in den Geheimgang geschoben hatte. Vielleicht hätte er aber daran denken sollen, dass dieser Gang schon seit Jahrzehnten verschüttet gewesen war. Aus genau diesem Grund saß ich nämlich dort fest, anstatt fliehen zu können.

Das gottverdammte Mal auf meinem Arm hatte den ganzen Morgen gebrannt. Voldemort schien also seine Pläne für den Abend gemacht zu haben, wie mein Vater es auszudrücken pflegte. Dass der Lord aber seine engste Anhängerschaft ausgerechnet hier, bei uns, versammeln würde, hatte er auch er nicht erwartet, wobei er das natürlich nie zugeben würde. Meine Mutter war beinahe durchgedreht, denn ich wusste, dass sie Voldemort dafür hasste, dass er ihre gesamte Familie in seine Kreise gezogen hatte. Tante Bellatrix saß noch immer in Askaban und Vater würde, laut meiner Mutter, auch sehr bald dort landen, wenn er nicht beginnen würde sich vorzusehen. Ich glaubte das eigentlich nicht. Jedenfalls bis heute Dumbledores Truppen (oder waren es sogar schon die des Ministeriums?) das Todessertreffen unterbrachen.

Wir wurden sprichwörtlich überrannt, sonst hätten wir nie in so kurzer Zeit so viele Männer verloren. Wenn Vater mich gelassen hätte, hätte ich mitgekämpft. Stattdessen beschwor er mich einen Weg hier heraus zu finden. Sehr schlau, der verschüttete Geheimgang, wie bereits erwähnt. Lange Zeit konnte man anhand der Kampfgeräusche ausmachen was geschah. Herabstürzende Steinbrocken oder Gegenstände, Schreie und Rufe. Das alles in unserer riesigen Eingangshalle. Doch der Kampf schien sich nach oben verlegt zu haben, die Geräusche drangen aus den oberen Stockwerken. Überhaupt konnten nicht mehr viele Todesser hier sein. Vater und der dunkle Lord waren appariert, konnte mich jedoch nicht mitnehmen, weil über unserem Haus dieser sinnlose Seit-an-Seit-Apparierschutz lag und ich mich entschieden hatte, erst im nächsten Jahr einen Apparier-Kurs zu belegen. Ein schlichtes Eigentor in diesem Fall, also. Deshalb taten sich mir zwei Optionen auf: Sitzen bleiben und abwarten, oder mit gezücktem Zauberstab hervor kommen und Gefahr laufen, einem Auror in die Arme zu rennen. Ich entschied mich für letzteres. Es sollte mir kein Gryffindor vorwerfen können, ich würde ihm im Mut nachstehen.

Ehrlich gesagt vermisste ich allein diese Rivalität schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wo wir gerade einmal zwei Monate lang mit der Schule fertig waren. In einer anderen Welt hätten Potter und ich uns bei der Ausbildung wieder getroffen, da war ich mir sicher. Wir hatten das gleiche Potenzial. Wäre mein Vater kein Todesser gewesen, hätte ich es vielleicht auch in Erwägung gezogen, Auror zu werden. Dass das nicht in Frage kam, weil ich eben ein Malfoy war, war selbstverständlich. Im Gegensatz zu Potter kämpfte ich nicht Tag ein, Tag aus mit meinem Schicksal und ertrank in Selbstmitleid, bloß weil die Welt mir nicht meinen Willen lassen wollte.

Um diesen Gedanken nicht zu vertiefen, machte ich einen lautlosen Schritt nach vorn und horchte an der dünnen Wand. Es schien sich niemand im Flur aufzuhalten, deswegen drückte ich gegen die innere Vertäfelung und schlüpfte heraus. Angesichts des Zustandes unserer Eingangshalle wäre ich beinahe auf der Stelle stehen geblieben. In Anbetracht der Tatsache aber, dass mir mein Leben noch etwas wert war, huschte ich schnellstmöglich an der Wand entlang unter die Treppe. Von oben hörte man Klirren und Stimmen. Eine davon war Potters.

„Wir haben sie alle."

„Ich denke auch, Harry."  
Das Wiesel. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie diesen Dilettanten auch mitkämpfen ließen. Das sagte beinahe genug über die Zustände im anderen Lager aus. Trotzdem war es eindeutig Zeit von hier zu verschwinden. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich durch die Eingangshalle, begleitet vom Knirschen der Scherben unter meinen Füßen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf einen leblosen Körper in der Ecke und eine verrutschte Maske. Avery. Mir entfloh gerade ein leises Seufzen als eine lauter Stimme hinter mir einen Befehl brüllte.

„Stehen bleiben."  
Erschrocken erstarrte ich und musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wessen polternde Schritte dort die Treppe hinunter kamen. Schließlich hatte auch ich Alastor Moody – oder jedenfalls seinen Klon – ein Jahr lang im Unterricht gehabt. Langsam, den Zauberstab hinter meinem Oberschenkel verborgen, drehte ich mich herum.

„Sieh einer an, sieh einer an. Remus!", rief Moody die Treppe hinauf, ehe er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte. „Der Malfoy-Sprößling. Hat dich dein Daddy hier sitzen lassen?"

Ich antwortete nicht, da mir auf diese Aussage nichts Würdiges einfiel. Stattdessen machte ich einen Schritt nach hinten, doch genau in diesem Moment erschien Lupin am Treppenabsatz. Der Werwolf schien meine Bewegung sofort als Fluchtversuch aufzufassen.

„Stupor!" Ich sah den Lichtblitz auf mich zurasen und sprang unwillkürlich zur Seite. Gut, wenn sie Krieg wollten, konnten sie Krieg haben.  
Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und schoss die erstbesten Flüche auf die Beiden, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Die beiden ausgebildeten Duellanten wehrten sich. Dass dieser neuerliche Kampflärm auch die anderen auf den Plan rief, war nicht verwunderlich. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir in ein Duell verwickelt, das ich eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Die anderen waren unbestreitbar in der Überzahl und entgegen Potters Meinung war ich nicht so überheblich, dass ich mir selbst unter diesen Bedingungen noch einen Sieg eingebildet hätte. Aber vielleicht würde ich es bis zur Tür schaffen, wenn sie lange genug abgelenkt waren. Mit diesem Vorsatz zielte ich auf die Plattform, in die die Treppe endete. Noch bevor ich sie zersplittern hörte drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz herum und sprach eine stumme Entschuldigung an die Architekten unseres Anwesens. Ich hörte und sah Flüche an mir vorbei zischen und war schon beinahe überzeugt, rechtzeitig zur Tür zu gelangen, als mich ein Entwaffnungszauber mitten im Rücken traf. Ich spürte den Schmerz in meiner Schulter explodieren, als mich die Druckwelle des Zaubers gegen die Wand schleuderte und mein Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt im Schutt eines Marmor-Abbildes meines Vaters landete. Trotzdem erhob ich mich sofort wieder. Der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich schwor mir, denjenigen dafür büßen zu lassen, der mich mit diesem lächerlichen Zauber gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Vorher aber musste ich meinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen, bevor er es tat.

Taumelnd machte ich ein paar Schritte auf eben jenen zu und warf einen Blick auf die anderen. Der größte Teil von Dumbledores Männern war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich vor herabstürzenden Trümmern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch Potter stand am Fuß der Treppe, mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Dieser Dreckskerl. Dafür würde ich mich zu gegebener Zeit rächen. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade einen neuen Fluch sprechen, als er meine Absicht zu erkennen schien.

„Accio Malfoys Zauberstab!" Im selben Moment, in dem die Worte seine Lippen verließen, schmiss ich mich nach vorne und griff nach meinem Zauberstab – zwei Sekunden zu spät. Ich landete hart auf dem Boden und spürte, wie sich ein spitzer Stein in meine Hüfte grub. Inzwischen war auch Weasley an Potters Seite angelangt, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der wohl so etwas wie verbissenes Kämpfen andeuten sollte.

„Was ist, Wiesel? Lassen dich die großen Jungs heute auch mitspielen?" Meine Stimme klang nicht ganz so fest wie beabsichtigt, aber die Reaktion meines Gegenübers war vorhersehbar wie immer: Sein Gesicht nahm den gleichen Farbton an wie seine Haare und er hob den Zauberstab.

Potter schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Weasley sprach seinen Zauber und ich spürte, wie mich eine unsichtbare Kraft in die Luft hob. Vater würde entsetzlich wütend sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich mich von diesem unfähigen Jungen hatte besiegen lassen. Aber ohne Zauberstab war das unvermeidlich. Im nächsten Moment verlor sich diese Kraft und ich raste auf den Boden zu, das Gesicht nach unten, sah die Marmor- und Steinscherben näher kommen, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	2. Prolog Sirius

Es war spät, als ich das Rumpeln in der Eingangshalle hörte und augenblicklich aufsprang. Nach Stunden, die ich in der Küche am Grimmauld Place gesessen hatte, bestraften meine Beine mich gleich mit einem widerwärtigen Kribbeln, noch dazu das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das wohl von einem Glas Feuerwhiskey zu viel zeugte. Ich presste die rechte Hand gegen die Stirn, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete einen Moment. Nur einen kurzen. Gerade soviel, wie nötig war, damit ich nicht gleich den Eindruck eines depressiven Säufers machte.

Nun war ich ja auch keiner. Aber schon wieder tatenlos hier herum sitzen zu müssen, während Harry, Remus und alle anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens ihr Leben riskierten, das kostete mich die wenigen noch vorhandenen Nerven.

„Harry?!", rief ich noch in der Küche, konnte das Gemurmel von draußen aber nicht übertönen. Schwungvoll wurde die Küchentür gerade dann aufgestoßen, als ich sie öffnen wollte und ließ mich zurücktaumeln, damit ich das Holz nicht auf die Nase bekam. Dafür landete ich hart auf dem Dielenboden, wurde von der kleinen Menschenmenge die in die Küche stürmte einfach ignoriert und kniff stöhnend die Augen zusammen, als man natürlich sofort alle Lampen entzünden musste.

Murrend und schwerfällig blinzelnd hob ich den Blick und zählte durch. Alle da, mehr oder weniger unverletzt und nur Schniefelus hatte sich wohl abgesetzt. Remus streckte mir eher beiläufig die Hand entgegen und ich ließ mich hochziehen.

„Jemand verletzt?", wollte ich mich noch einmal vergewissern, traute meiner Wahrnehmung noch nicht so ganz.

Remus nickte, den Blick auf den Küchentisch gerichtet, wo sich die anderen Mitglieder jetzt niederließen. „Obwohl…"

Ich winkte kurz meinem Patensohn, der sich sichtlich müde genau vor mein Whiskeyglas gesetzt hatte, das aber nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen schien, genauso wenig wie meinen Versuch ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sirius kann sich um ihn kümmern!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Ron so plötzlich meinen Namen rief und das auch noch in einer Lautstärke, die nicht gut für meinen Schädel war. „Um was?", fragte ich nach, fuhr mir dabei durch die Haare und nur Moody drehte sich nicht um, um mich anzusehen. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sein magisches Auge das für ihn übernahm.

„Bevor er im Flur verblutet, wäre das vielleicht wirklich ganz angebracht.", seufzte Remus, fasste mich an der Schulter und zog mich schon weg. Ich wollte protestieren und verdammt nochmal wissen, was eigentlich passiert war. Immerhin hatte ich stundenlang auf genau diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt fing man an mich auszuschließen? Das war immer noch mein Haus und ein Sirius Black ließ sich nicht dazu degradieren Doxys zu vertreiben.

„Er verblutet ja nicht.", hörte ich Harry noch murren. „Aber irgendwer muss das ja machen."

Irgendwer? Verbluten? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Wehe, Schniefelus hatte sich wehgetan und ich musste das jetzt ausbaden.

„Moony, was… ist passiert?" Ich steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und folgte Remus, der den schmalen Flur entlang stapfte.

„Es…" Remus seufzte. „Es ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. Malfoy und die meisten von Voldemorts Leuten konnten entkommen. Wir wissen nicht wohin oder was als nächstes…"

„Dann gehen wir zurück… und besprechen das?" Ich wollte Remus schon am Arm fassen und zurückziehen, aber er wich geschickt aus, um mit dem Kinn dann auf den mir völlig unbekannten Jungen zu deuten. Regungslos lag er auf dem schmalen Sofa, das wir vor kurzem aus der Bibliothek hier herunter geschafft hatten. Mich störte es nicht, dass er den dunkelgrünen Samt des Sofas vollblutete, aber dass sich keiner darum scherte, ihm zu helfen?

Gerade wollte ich mich darüber aufregen, da hatte Remus sich schon ziemlich besorgt aussehend neben das Sofa gehockt und bedeutete mir näher zu kommen.

„Das ist Lucius' Sohn.", erklärte er mir. „Wir…"

„Ihr habt mir einen halbtoten Malfoy ins Haus geschleppt?!", platzte ich heraus, wandte mich ruckartig dem Jungen in Harrys Alter zu und hätte er nicht so bemitleidenswert ausgesehen, dann wäre er hochkant rausgeflogen. Die vielen Risse in seinem Umhang waren blutverkrustet und wiesen auf tiefe Schnittverletzungen hin, die vielleicht deutlicher gewesen wären, wenn der schwarze Stoff nicht diesen extremen Faltenwurf gehabt hätte. Typischer Todesserumhang also…

„Er ist nicht halbtot. Wir haben ihn… behelfsmäßig versorgt, aber die Wunden lassen sich magisch schlecht verschließen und jemand wird sich wohl um ihn kümmern müssen." Remus schaute mich leicht flehend an, aber ich wollte nicht! Ich wollte da in der Küche sein und wenigstens besprechen, was als nächstes passieren sollte. Sollte Albus doch Madam Pomfrey abkommandieren um Lucius-Junior zu versorgen!

„Sirius, komm schon. Ich muss zur Besprechung und wir können ihn ja schlecht hier liegen lassen.", drängte Remus.

Ich schnaubte auf. „Und ich soll nicht zur Besprechung?" Bevor Remus antworten konnte winkte ich ab. War schon klar. Ich war am entbehrlichsten, solange ich nicht einmal das Haus verlassen durfte, weil das Ministerium immer noch nach mir suchte, mir sogar ein paar der schrecklichsten Morde der letzten Zeit in die Schuhe schieben wollte. „Passt schon…"

Remus richtete sich wieder auf und schaute mich aus den großen, blauen Augen mit den tiefen Ringen darunter noch einmal bettelnd an. „Er könnte etwas Wichtiges wissen." Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, wurden aber nicht zu einem ganzen Lächeln. Durchaus verständlich in Anbetracht der vorangegangenen Ereignisse. Oder auch nicht. Ich hatte ja kaum eine Ahnung, was passiert war.

„Keine Sorge.", versicherte ich breit grinsend. „Ich quetsch ihn schon aus."

„Ähm…" Remus räusperte sich. „Sorg doch erst einmal dafür, dass er nicht doch verblutet.", bat er eindringlich. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, wenn du die Scherben rausziehst… und…"

„Moony, ich krieg das schon hin. Geh zu deiner Besprechung." Wut stieg in mir auf. Wenn er es selber machen wollte, sollte er doch und ich konnte mich sicher anderweitig beschäftigen. „Soll ich dich da erst hin scheuchen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, schenkte mir einen mitleidigen Blick und hatte dann auch noch einen für den jungen Mann übrig. „Ich erzähl dir einfach später alles genauer.", sagte er und klopfte mir im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Falls er aufwacht, sein Name ist Draco."

„Malfoy wird reichen müssen.", brummte ich, musterte Lucius' Sohn genauestens und befand, das es mich mit sowas wie Macnair auch schlechter hätte treffen können. Der blonde Junge atmete schwer, das blasse Gesicht war mit tiefen Schnitten überzogen und in manchen Kratzern steckten wirklich noch Scherben. Ich seufzte. Nicht, weil es mir um das hübsche Gesicht Leid getan hätte, aber wenn der Rest des Körpers genauso aussah, dann würde das eine Mordsarbeit werden.

Ich schaute über die Schulter und lauschte einen Moment den Stimmen aus der Küche. Wann ich hier von den anderen zum Herbergsvater abgestempelt worden war, das hatte ich entweder einfach nicht mitbekommen oder verdrängt, aber gerade jetzt wurde es mir mehr als deutlich und eigentlich hätte ich Seidenschnabels Gesellschaft jetzt der eines bewusstlosen Snobs vorgezogen. Ich mochte Lucius Malfoy nicht, hatte ihn nie gemocht und sein Sohn sah ihm so widerlich ähnlich, das ich fest davon ausging seinen Charakter schon in und auswendig zu kennen. Trotzdem wollte ich es dem Jungen, Draco, nicht antun hier gleich von allen Seiten beglotzt zu werden, wenn Dumbledores Mannschaft sich verabschieden würde.

Ich beschwor eine einfache Trage herauf und transportierte den inzwischen vor Schmerz leicht stöhnenden Jungen so nach oben in ein Gästezimmer. Man hätte meinen können, jetzt wo sich die Arbeit des Ordens häufte und Voldemort immer mehr an Einfluss gewann, würde ich hier mehr Gesellschaft bekommen haben, aber selten wollte jemand länger als notwendig in dieser stickigen, düsteren Bude bleiben. Ich konnte es niemanden verübeln, würde ich selbst doch sofort Reißaus nehmen, wenn es ginge. Aber selbst Harry verbrachte seine Zeit lieber im Fuchsbau.

So waren alle Zimmer bis auf meines und Seidenschnabels Kämmerchen frei. Das breite Bett in dem Zimmer im ersten Stock vollkommen unberührt und leicht eingestaubt, sowie die Regale und der monströse, aber leere Kleiderschrank. Kreacher machte seine Arbeit eben immer noch nicht. Die schweren Vorhänge waren vorgezogen und würden es auch bleiben, solange ich nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte Lucius' verletzten Sohn von Straßenlaternen blenden zu lassen.

Etwas zu ruppig beförderte ich Draco auf das Bett und bekam dafür ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu hören. Anscheinend doch mehr als ein paar Kratzer, aber im Grunde war er ja selbst schuld, wenn er sich auf so etwas einließ. Der Gedanke, dass aus mir auch mal so etwas hätte werden können, wenn ich damals nicht dieses Haus voller schwarzer Magie verlassen hätte, brachte mich zum Schaudern. Vielleicht hätte Draco auch nur einen James gebraucht und…

Hastig schüttelte ich den Kopf, wischte mir das schwarze Haar aus der Stirn und kümmerte mich um meine… Aufgabe. Draco blutete wieder leicht und das schlechte Gewissen überkam mich. Nachher war das meine Schuld gewesen…

Non-verbal beschwor ich die Murtlap-Essenz, die ich noch im Haus hatte herauf und stellte sie auf das Nachttischchen, bevor ich mich an den angenehmen Teil machte: ausziehen! Auch wenn es sicher angenehmere Momente gab einen doch recht ansehnlichen jungen Mann aus seinen Klamotten zu schälen, als wenn der blutüberströmt war und nur vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Aber wann hatte man das schon einmal, wenn man keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen konnte? Genau. Gar nicht. Da waren Abstriche… selbstverständlich.

Ein würgendes Geräusch bahnte sich den Weg aus meiner plötzlich trockenen Kehle, als ich den weiten Umhang einfach hinter mich geworfen hatte. Eine grässliche Wunde klaffte direkt auf Dracos Hüfte, die Ränder dunkelverkrustet und etwas glänzte silbern auf. Eine ganze Weile gelang es mir nicht den Blick davon zu lösen und schließlich musste ich mich ja auch darum kümmern, eingehende Betrachtung war also Voraussetzung. Langsam ließ ich den Blick über das an vielen Stellen aufgerissene und blutdurchtränkte Hemd gleiten, das ich vorsichtig aufknöpfte.

Jede kleine Berührung meiner Finger schien qualvolle Schmerzen nach sich zu tragen und Draco stöhnte mit jeder Sekunde lauter, bis ich das Hemd endlich losgeworden war. Es landete auf dem schwarzen Umhang. Das konnte man sicher nicht mehr anziehen. Zerrissen, schmutzig und nicht die passende Kleidung für eine… Geisel.

Meine Augen wanderten über den durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Die Wunden waren kleiner, sahen aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft aus, so tief, wie viele Marmorsplitter noch in der fast weißen Haut steckten. Das würde wirklich eine Heidenarbeit werden und für Draco sicher nicht angenehm. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht mittendrin wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und mir die Ohren vollheulte.

Ich wollte mich zuerst um die größte Wunde an seiner Hüfte kümmern, kämpfte fluchend mit dem Gürtel und schauderte jedesmal, wenn ich das offenliegende Muskelfleisch ansatzweise berührte. Die dunkle Stoffhose zog ich erst einmal nur bis zu den Knien und versuchte die klaffende Wunde schnell magisch zu verschließen, aber sie hörte nur wieder auf zu bluten. Ein einfacher Heilzauber schien zu schwach für eine derartige Verletzung zu sein.

Mit einem Ohr bei den lauter werdenden Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss zog ich ihn gänzlich aus und merkte dabei, dass mich die alleinige Nähe von entblößter Haut, egal wie verwundet sie war, nach all den Jahren einfach nicht mehr kalt ließ, sondern eine heiße, schamhafte Rötung verursachte, die ich geflissentlich zu ignorieren versuchte. So gut ich konnte versorgte ich die vielen, kleinen Schnitte, lenkte dabei mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die größte Wunde und hielt es am Ende doch für eine bessere Idee das wenigstens Remus machen zu lassen. In solchen Dingen war ich nie gut gewesen, ließ ich mich doch nur zu gerne von unwichtigen Sachen ablenken. Die Murtlap-Essenz schien mich ebenfalls zu hassen und ließ sich einfach nicht gleichmäßig verteilen. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon alt und… dementsprechend roch sie auch. Aber das musste der Junge dann ertragen, den ich jetzt sorgsam in die Decke wickelte, welche ich gleich mit einem Reinigungszauber von den Blutflecken befreite und mich dann einen Moment auf die Bettkante setzte.

Konnte ich ihn alleine lassen?

Dracos Gesicht war schweißnass, seine Lippen gräulich und aufgesprungen, aber er schien nicht mehr allzu viele Schmerzen zu haben und meine Hände müssten einmal gewaschen werden. In Gedanken versunken starrte ich auf meine Handfläche, von Dracos Blut leicht gerötet, und ballte sie zur Faust, bevor ich mit den Fingerknöcheln über die fahle Wange strich. Edle Züge, fast aristokratisch. Hohe Wangenknochen und ein spitzes Kinn. Ein bisschen Blut hatte wenige weißblonde Strähnen verklebt, aber den Schweiß von der Kampfanstrengung musste er eh noch abwaschen und davon würde ich sicher die Finger lassen.

Allerdings sprach nichts gegen ein feuchtes Tuch gegen die sich neu perlenden Schweißtropfen. Mit einem letzten Strich durch das strähnige Haar erhob ich mich und rauschte aus dem Zimmer um die eine Aufgabe die man mir gab wenigstens so gut ich konnte zu erfüllen.


	3. Nightmares aren’t always Dreams

Draco erwachte aus einer Reihe wirrer Träume. Seine Vater, Voldemort, Alastor Moody, Potter... - Moment, wieso hatte er eigentlich von Potter geträumt? Mit einem leisen, schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen schlug er die Augen auf. Das hier war eindeutig nicht Malfoy Manor, stellte er fest, während er sich vorsichtig aufzurichten versuchte. Der quälende Schmerz in seiner Hüfte ließ ihn dieses Unterfangen jedoch einstellen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, in den Trümmern seines Hauses gegen Dumbledores Leute gekämpft zu haben. Danach waren jedoch nur noch diffuse, dunkle Erinnerungsflecken übrig. Allem Anschein nach war er hier im Hauptquartier des Ordens, jedenfalls war das das Naheliegenste. Er erinnerte sich an die Stimme von Remus Lupin, der sich mit jemandem unterhalten hatte. Dieser jemand hatte sich dann wohl notdürftig um seine Wunden gekümmert. Draco zog die Decke, die ihn bedeckte ein Stück zur Seite und quietschte entsetzt auf. Er war nackt. Wer auch immer bei ihm gewesen war, hatte ihn komplett ausgezogen.

Draco seufzte leise. Das war ja glänzend gelaufen. Die Gegenseite hatte ihn gefangen genommen – bei Merlin, sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn die es nicht erledigten! - und jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers war mit pochendem Schmerz erfüllt. Dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß, war wohl unnötig zu erwähnen.

Ein Ploppen ertönte und ein Hauself streckte den Kopf zur Zimmertür herein. Das war das mit abstand hässlichste Geschöpf dieser Rasse, das Draco jemals untergekommen war. Es schlurfte herein, vor sich hinmurmelnd und hob schließlich den Blick.

„Nein... Kreacher kann es nicht glauben... ein Malfoy... die ehrwürdigen Blacks wären so stolz gewesen... ein Junge der weiß wo er hin gehört... ein Reinblüter..." Kreacher – wie er anscheinend hieß – murmelte weiter vor sich hin, während er auf den Schreibtisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers zusteuerte. Draco horchte auf. Er war also im Haus der Blacks. Interessant.

Draco wollte dem seltsamen Hauselfen gerade eine Frage stellen, als die Tür aufflog.

„Kreacher! Du bist immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt dort, wo du zum rechten Zeitpunkt nicht warst, du nichtsnutziges Geschöpf. Scher dich in deinen Verschlag zurück!"

Dem blonden Ex-Slytherin stockte der Atem. Sirius Black stand – in seiner herrischsten Pose – vor ihm im Türrahmen und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm zur Treppe. Kreacher berührte bei seiner Verbeugung mit der Nasenspitze beinahe den Boden. „Ja, Herr... Freund von Schlammblütern, Blutsverräter, Schande der Familie..." Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, doch Draco stellte trotz aller Qual fest, dass ihm wenigstens dieser Elf zweifellos sympathisch war.

Dieser Gedanke war jedoch sofort wie weggewischt, als Black sich ihm zuwandte.

„Wie geht's dir, Malfoy?", fragte der Hausherr grimmig.

„Mein Name ist Draco. Draco." Was bei Merlin redete er da?

Black hob eine Augenbraue und schien sich das gleiche zu fragen.

„Ich, äh...", stotterte Draco. „Mir geht's gut." Aber sicher.

Blacks rechte Augenbraue gesellte sich zu seiner linken. „Wunderbar." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und eine Tür erschien in der Wand. „Da ist das Bad, dann kannst du dich ja jetzt waschen gehen."

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Abwartend sah Draco ihn an.

„Kann man etwas für dich tun, Malfoy?"

„Würdest du dich umdrehen, Black?"

Draco sah, dass es Black amüsierte, dass er ihn erkannt hatte. Was erwartete er denn bitte? Das Ministerium fahndete schon seit über vier Jahren ergebnislos nach ihm. Außerdem war er ein verurteilter Mörder.

„Nicht so schamhaft. Da ist nichts, was ich nicht ohnehin schon gesehen hätte", meinte Sirius lasziv.

Dracos immer noch kränkliches Gesicht wurde prompt rot.

Sirius' düstere Miene hellte sich für einen Moment auf, als er sich auf Dracos Kosten amüsieren konnte. Dann drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann zur Wand. Einige Sekunden war es still, dann hörte man ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und einen schmerzerfüllten Laut.

Draco versuchte sich aus den Lacken zu befreien, aber allein das stellte schon einen Kraftaufwand dar, dem er kaum standhalten konnte. Scheiße, es hatte ihn scheinbar wirklich übel erwischt. Er spürte wie ihm schwindelig wurde, kaum dass er auch nur versucht hatte, seine Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen.

Ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn und seine Hand umklammerte das Bettgestell, während er Zentimeter für Zentimeter seine Füße dem Boden entgegen schob. Scheiße, warum tat das aber auch so weh?

Bemüht möglichst leise zu sein richtete er sich auf, versuchte aufzustehen – und kippte augenblicklich nach vorn. Keine Sekunde später war Black neben ihm und fasste ihn an seinen, Merlin sei Dank, unverletzten Schultern.

„Fass mich nicht an, Black", fauchte er. Naja, jedenfalls wollte er es fauchen. Es klang eher wie ein müdes Krächzen, dem Black kaum Beachtung schenkte.

„Wir gehen jetzt duschen", erklärte Sirius kategorisch. Draco wurde wieder bewusst, dass er vollkommen nackt war und seine Wangen verfärbten sich schlagartig rot.

Black grinste breit, ging aber nicht darauf ein, stattdessen folgte ein erneuter Zauberstabschwenker und Draco trug wenigstens eine Boxershorts.  
„Schluss jetzt mit lustig", kam es dann, schon wieder wesentlich ernster, von Black, der Draco ohne zu zögern hochhob.

Dieser protestierte schwach, aber Black kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es schien ihn total kalt zu lassen, dass er gerade einen – immer noch fast nackten – Draco Malfoy auf den Armen trug.

Dieser hingegen konnte das nicht gerade behaupten. Hätte ihm nicht alles höllisch wehgetan, dann hätte er diese muskulöse Brust noch mehr genießen können... Draco stöhnte lautlos auf. Was, bei Merlin, dachte er denn da? Erst träumte er von Potter und jetzt stellte er fest, dass dessen Pate eine muskulöse Brust hatte? Er musste auch noch einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen haben. Probeweise ließ Draco den Kopf fester als nötig gegen den Rand der Wanne knallen, in die Black ihn gelegt hatte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Nichts", beschwichtigte Draco. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Black. Ich kann mich selbst waschen..."

Davon schien Black zwar nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nebenan. Ruf mich. Aber wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist, lass es lieber..."

Ein weiterer Zauberstabschlenker – das Spiel seiner Muskeln dabei... - und die Wanne füllte sich mit warmem Wasser. Draco ließ sich zurücksinken, sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. Okay, Zeit für eine Analyse seiner Lage.

Die Wunden an seinem Oberkörper und in seinem Gesicht würden in einem Tag nicht einmal mehr zu sehen sein. Was auch immer ihn aber für ein Fluch an der Hüfte getroffen hatte, nun, das sah übler aus. Aber in ein paar Tagen würde auch das überstanden sein und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er dabei nicht viel Unterstützung von Black brauchte.

Leider saß er aber in dessen Haus fest und eine Flucht schien momentan utopisch. Vater würde ihn sicher nicht so schnell finden und Voldemort würde es ohnehin nicht interessieren, wo er abgeblieben war. Eigentlich tat ihm nur seine Mutter leid, die vor Sorge wahrscheinlich fast wahnsinnig wurde. Er musste also eine Möglichkeit finden sie zu erreichen.

Ansonsten hatte er ja noch nicht viel gesehen außer seinem Zimmer, Black und diesem verrückten Hauselfen. Wenn hier wirklich die Ordensmitglieder ein und aus gingen, dann wäre es ja erdenklich, dass er sogar an ein paar Informationen gelangen konnte, während er hier war. Er würde es zumindest probieren. Was auch immer sie mit ihm vorhatten... Denn das Black weiterhin so entspannt bleiben würde, bezweifelte er. Der Kerl schien auch irgendein Problem mit der Welt zu haben, jedenfalls sah er nicht gerade glücklich aus. Es musste also einen Grund haben, warum er sich mit ihm befasste.

Draco seufzte. Na gut, er würde es eben abwarten müssen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja nicht übrig. Der platinblonde Junge sank tiefer in das warme Badewasser und schloss die Augen. Er würde sich Gedanken darüber machen, wenn es ihm besser ging.


	4. Dealing with the Dragon

„Moony?" Sirius lehnte sich über das Treppengeländer um in die Eingangshalle hinunter zu sehen, wo sein Freund gerade dabei war Tonks aufzuhelfen, die wiedermal über den verdammten, widerlichen, unästhetischen, demnächst rausfliegenden Trollfuß gestolpert war. „Er ist aufgewacht. Möchtest du mal ‚Hallo' sagen?"

Seufzend fuhr der Werwolf sich durch das leicht ergraute Haar, murmelte Tonks etwas aus den Mundwinkeln zu und trottete dann die Treppe hoch, während Sirius sich seitlich an das Geländer lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Aber pass auf. Er scheint schüchtern zu sein.", schmunzelte Sirius. Über sowas konnte man sich nur amüsieren. Immerhin sah der Junge nicht aus, als würde er von den schlechten Eltern stammen, die er hatte. Hatte also nichts zu verstecken. Aber so ein penibles Balg stellte sich nach dem Training sicher nicht mal mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden unter die Dusche. Das Draco Quidditch gespielt hatte sah man eindeutig. Nicht, das Sirius allzu lange hingeschaut hätte, aber man gönnte sich ja sonst nichts.

„Hatte ich eben nicht erwähnt, dass ich noch weg muss?", fragte Remus und sah Sirius entschuldigend an.

Schnaubend verdrehte Sirius die Augen. „Mysteriöse Verabredung oder was Wichtiges?" Den tadelnden Blick ignorierte er einfach mal. „Und Krankenschwester Black darf sich hier gleich um was genau kümmern?"

„Um Draco." Remus setzte ein richtiges Gameshow-Master-Grinsen auf, was Sirius aber ebenfalls ignorierte. „Wie gesagt, wir vermuten, dass Draco den neuen Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters kennt. Alles andere wäre Unsinn, immerhin hätte er nachkommen müssen."

„Außer, sie haben ihn ausgesetzt, weil er sich wie ein Prinzesschen aufgeführt hat." Ganz pikiert tuend legte Sirius sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schaute sich mit theatralischem Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Sirius…"

„Sorry." Sirius räusperte sich. „Und Krankenschwester Black darf die ehrwürdige Aufgabe übernehmen unser Prinzesschen auszufragen? Nein! Glaubst du wirklich dafür bin ich schon bereit?"

„Tatze." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Das ist doch mal was anderes als aufzuräumen und außerdem etwas Abwechslung." Sirius wollte etwas einwerfen, aber Remus hob schnell die Hand. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir das Risiko eingehen dich draußen Todesser abfeuern zu lassen. Oder was immer du gerne tun würdest. Ich muss auch zu den Werwölfen und will das nicht. Wir müssen alle Abstriche machen und jetzt solltest du aufhören dich wie eine Prinzessin zu benehmen." Schwungvoll deutete er auf die Tür. „Kümmere dich gut um ihn. Versuch es erst ganz freundlich. Draco soll sich nicht vor Angst bei Kreacher verkriechen und wenn ich da etwas mitbekomme, sobald ich wieder vorbeischaue, dann kann sich Krankenschwester Black darauf vorbereiten den Keller auszumisten."

„Du weißt schon, dass das mein Haus ist?", wollte Sirius ganz freundlich auf die Tatsachen aufmerksam machen.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und senkte den Arm wieder. „Severus hat vorhin etwas Veritaserum dagelassen." Sirius öffnete wieder den Mund. „In der Küche und nur falls es nicht anders gehen sollte." Demonstrativ verdrehte Sirius die Augen. „Er ist jung, Sirius. Mit ihm wird sich reden lassen."

„Pah! Das ist doch einer von Voldemorts Leuten! Wahrscheinlich hat er nen Zungenbrecher-Fluch verpasst gekriegt, damit er nicht plaudert um seine eigene Haut zu retten.", schnaubte Sirius genervt.

„Er wurde da rein geboren." Remus seufzte angestrengt und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht. Bitte, Sirius. Sei nicht so voreingenommen." Er klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter, lächelte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ah… Und…"

„Nicht brutal werden, ja, ja…" Sirius drehte den Kopf leicht, eine Hand auf dem Geländer ablegend, und zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, der ihm zuwinkte um dann schnellstens Ronald zu folgen. Lasst den alten Mann hier allein, wen stört das schon… Sirius wollte Remus noch etwas sagen, aber der Werwolf hatte sich schon längst davon gemacht. Phantastisch…

Wie auf Kommando hörte er ein lautes Rumpeln. Wenn seine Animagusgestalt nicht so gute Ohren gehabt hätte und Sirius dadurch geschärfte Sinne, dann hätte er es wohl einfach überhört, so war er aber augenblicklich wieder im Badezimmer bei Draco.

„Scheiße, was denkst du dir?!", schnauzte Sirius, packte den Dummkopf von Malfoy an den schmalen Schultern und zog ihn wieder über Wasser. Hätte sich bei dem Versuch aufzustehen beinahe selbst ertränkt? Das musste man erst einmal hinkriegen…

Hustend und keuchend klammerte Draco sich an Sirius' rechtem Unterarm fest, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und erstarrte erst, als Sirius ihm das nasse Blondhaar aus der Stirn wischte. „Ich…"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Black?", schlug Sirius vor, worauf Draco mit den grauen Augen rollte. Schöne Augen. Mit denen könnte er viel erreichen, wenn er wollte. „Ich wünschte, das wäre so." Sirius seufzte und schlug im krassen Gegensatz dazu mit voller Wucht gegen die gekachelte Wand neben Dracos Kopf. Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen, aber das interessierte Sirius nicht. „Ein verwöhntes Balg wie du müsste das doch gewöhnt sein.", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin, zückte seinen Zauberstab und leerte die Wanne so. „Und Black braucht ja etwas Abwechslung!", äffte er Remus' Tonfall nach, was Draco gar nicht verstehen konnte, aber im Grunde hielt Sirius auch wieder nur einen Monolog. Seine Gesprächspartner in den letzten Monaten hatten sich hauptsächlich auf Seidenschnabel und sich selbst reduziert. Kreacher anmotzen zählte nicht wirklich…

„Abwechslung?", fragte Draco verwirrt. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Sirius ihm ein Handtuch auf den Kopf warf und anfing ihm das nasse Haar trocken zu rubbeln, wobei er nun wirklich alles andere als sanft war. „Was… Du tust mir weh, Black!"

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid.", antwortete Sirius gespielt mitleidig, zog das Handtuch weg und hob die Augenbrauen, als das weißblonde Haar in alle Richtungen abstand, fast wie bei Harry.

Etwas verloren hockte Draco in der Wanne, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch und besah sich extra lange der noch zu sehenden Wunde auf seiner Hüfte. Der Bund der Boxershorts schnitt auf die wieder offenliegende Verletzung und Sirius fragte sich ernsthaft, warum Draco das Ding nicht einfach wieder ausgezogen hatte, als er alleine war. Kleine Mimose…

Mit einem lauten Seufzer trocknete Sirius Draco per Zauberstab, steckte den wieder tief in die Hosentasche und schob einen Arm auf Dracos Rücken, worauf der zurückweichen wollte.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy.", raunte Sirius, packte schnell unter Dracos Kniekehlen durch und hob ihn hoch. „Denk bloß nicht, ich würde dich ewig auf Händen tragen…"

„Ich habe dich auch nicht drum gebeten.", murrte Draco und legte eher widerwillig einen Arm um Sirius' Nacken, um nicht herunterzufallen. „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Dieses Mal etwas vorsichtiger legte Sirius den Verletzten wieder aufs Bett und deckte ihn _nicht_ zu. Das konnte der selber, wenn er wollte und Sirius musste sich erst noch einmal die Wunde ansehen.

„Weggeworfen.", murmelte er nebenbei, ignorierte Dracos erschrockenes Keuchen und holte sich noch ein wenig Murtlap-Essenz vom Nachttisch.

„Weggeworfen? Und soll ich jetzt nackt herumlaufen?", quietschte Draco entsetzt.

Sirius gluckste. „Wenn du magst.", sagte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er sich neben Draco setzte, der ziemlich entsetzt nach vorne starrte. Er realisierte sogar erst, dass Sirius ihm wieder die Unterhose auszog, als es schon zu spät war.

„Halt!" Blitzschnell fasste er nach vorne und packte Sirius am Handgelenk, worauf der die Augen verdrehte. „D-Das reicht doch…"

Vor sich hin grummelnd ließ Sirius dem Jungen seine Intimsphäre und klatschte mehr schlecht als recht etwas von der gelblichen Masse auf die schlimmste Verletzung. Draco zischte auf, als es wohl schrecklich brannte, aber Sirius verteilte das Zeug ungerührt. Wenigstens bemühte der Junge sich die Zähne zusammenzubeißen.

„Ich besorg dir schon was zum Anziehen.", brummte Sirius und erhob sich. „Hast du Hunger?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt komm schon. Es muss ewig her sein, dass du was gegessen hast."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Black.", antwortete Draco schnippisch.

Wieder rollte Sirius mit den Augen. „Das wirst du bereuen. Irgendwie muss sowas Mickriges wie du ja wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Entsetzt starrte Draco ihn an. „Mickrig?", spuckte er den Älteren regelrecht an.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal…", beachtete Sirius ihn nicht weiter und wischte sich die Hände mit einem Taschentuch ab, das er dann langsam zerpflückte. „Wo ist Lucius Malfoy?"

„Was?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Mir ist kalt." Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf die Decke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na ja, verständlich. Immerhin hast du nichts an und ich kann alles sehen.", sagte Sirius gedehnt und grinste zufrieden, als Draco puterrot wurde. „Sag mir doch, wo dein werter Herr Vater sich aufhält und ich deck dich ganz liebevoll zu." Sirius' Wangen taten ihm schon von dem Dauergrinsen weh, aber Remus nach sollte er ja freundlich sein.

Draco schnaubte, versuchte lieber selbst sich zu zudecken und scheiterte kläglich. Jede Bewegung schien ihm wehzutun und die Beine anzuziehen um die Decke darunter hervorzuholen, konnte er wohl komplett vergessen.

„Sieh sich einer das an. Ein Malfoy, der sich nicht mal selbst zudecken kann.", seufzte Sirius und wurde fast wütend angefunkelt. Fast. „Wenn ich das deinem Daddy erzähle… Gibst du mir seine Adresse, damit ich das versuchen könnte?"

„Sehr witzig, Black.", presste Draco hervor, verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust und starrte einfach an die Wand. Anscheinend konnte er seine fürsorgliche Krankenschwester nicht lange ansehen.

„Hör gut zu, Malfoy.", begann Sirius ernst und stellte sich ans Fußende um Draco direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Das ist mein Haus hier. Voller Ordensmitglieder, die sowas wie dich im Nu wegputzen können, solltest du aufmucken. Du kannst hier nicht raus.", log er ohne rot zu werden. „Allerdings könntest du einmal in deinem Leben zu etwas Nutze sein, wenn du weiter nackt herum läufst." Sirius räusperte sich, ignorierte den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck Dracos und versuchte ganz sachlich fortzufahren. Vielleicht dachte Malfoy dann, er hätte sich eingebildet Sirius hätte plötzlich so einen Schwachsinn geredet. „Lucius hat dich anscheinend abgeschrieben, Malfoy. Er wird nicht kommen, um dich zu retten. Macht dich das nicht… sauer?"

„Wo starrst du hin, Black?", fragte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue und knallroten Wangen.

Sirius knurrte und benutzte seinen Zauberstab um Draco in seine Decke zu wickeln, worauf der zwar aussah wie ein Rollmops, aber wenigstens weniger verführerisch. Schnell schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Das lag nur an dem Bett! Jeder würde das denken, wenn ein halbnackter Junge da herumliegen würde.

„Ich starre nicht, Malfoy.", brummte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um Draco von oben herab zu mustern. „Aber auch das könnte sich einrichten lassen, wenn du mir einfach sagst, wo dein Vater ist."

Dracos Mundwinkel wanderten langsam nach unten. „Ich… Was?"

„Merlin…" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Kooperiere und du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen."

„Kooperieren?" Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Genervt schnaubend fuhr Sirius sich durch das schwarze Haar, war kurz davor mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und winkte ab, bevor er aus dem Zimmer marschierte.

„Black? Black?! Vielleicht hab ich jetzt doch Hunger. Black? Hallo?"


	5. Boys with Trouble

In Wirklichkeit hatte er tierischen Hunger. Außerdem brannte seine Hüfte wie Feuer. Aber es kam nicht in Frage, Black das zu sagen – und ihm nachzulaufen schied schon aus mehreren Gründen aus. Erstens: Draco konnte sich ohnehin nicht selbstständig auf den Beinen halten. Zweitens: Der Tag, an dem ein Malfoy jemandem wie Sirius Black nachlief, musste erst noch erfunden werden.

Stattdessen ließ sich der Blonde wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und versuchte dann, möglichst ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Black führte also Selbstgespräche. Aber konnte man ihm das verdenken? Soweit Draco informiert war, saß er in diesem Haus fest. Eingesperrt mit einem psychisch geschädigten Hauselfen und dem Sohn eines Todessers. Außerdem kratzte es wohl mächtig an der Ehre eines Gryffindors, wenn er seine Kameraden in den Krieg ziehen lassen musste und er selbst das Haus hüten sollte. Das jedenfalls hatte Draco aus seinem Monolog entnommen. Der Werwolf hatte ihm wohl befohlen, sich um Draco zu „kümmern". Es lag ja auch nahe, dass man vermutete, Draco wisse etwas über die Vorgänge in den Reihen des dunklen Lords. Leider war dem nicht so. Natürlich hatte er Informationen, aber keine besonders wertvollen. So gesehen hatte Black einfach die falschen Fragen gestellt. Typisch Gryffindor.

Was wusste er eigentlich über diesen Mann? Draco musste feststellen, dass es nicht besonders viel war. Wie auch immer Dumbledore es eingefädelt hatte, das Verfahren seiner Rehabilitierung lief unter vollkommenem Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit ab. Aus seiner Schulzeit und aus den Erzählungen seines Vaters wusste Draco, dass Black Potters Pate war. Er gehörte damals zu James Potters besten Freunden und wurde letztendlich für die Taten von Pettigrew verantwortlich gemacht. Man konnte ja sagen was man wollte, aber Pettigrew – mochte er auch erkannt haben welche Seite besser für ihn war – war nichts als eine kleine, hässliche Ratte. Black hingegen war zwar ein Schlammblutfreund, hatte aber äußerst charakteristische Augen und auch der Rest von ihm war nicht unangenehm anzuschauen.

Aufseufzend schloss Draco die Augen. Irgendetwas musste in der halb verdorbenen Murtlap-Essenz gewesen sein, das solche Gedanken in ihm heraus beschwor. Sogar bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage.

Draco öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn es drang kein Licht mehr durch die kleinen Spalten des zugezogenen Vorhangs und von unten hörte man Geräusche, die von der Anwesenheit mehrerer Menschen zeugte. Demnach war es vermutlich Abend geworden. Erleichtert bemerkte der ehemalige Slytherin, dass das Pochen in seiner Hüfte zwar noch da war, aber abgenommen hatte. Auch der Rest seines Körpers brannte nicht mehr so unerträglich wie heute Morgen, so dass er es wagen konnte aufzustehen. Mit Bedacht langsam schob er die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Sein Körper protestierte mit einem Anflug von Schmerz, der aber wieder abflaute, nachdem Draco einige Sekunden einfach still stehen geblieben war. Schließlich ließ der Blonde den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Black schien Wort gehalten zu haben, denn auf dem Schreibtisch lagen eine alte Jeans und ein Hemd. Mit kleinen, tastenden Schritten bewegte sich Draco auf den Tisch zu. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er die Jeans – so weit wie sie war, war sie bestimmt von Black – vorsichtig angezogen hatte. Er trug sie so tief wie möglich auf den Hüften, da seine Wunde an eben jener Stelle sich ohnehin schon zu Wort meldete, wenn der Bund der Boxershorts in das kaum verheilte Fleisch schnitt. Das Hemd streifte er über und knöpfte es fahrig zu, ehe er zur Tür stolperte. Die Stimmen von unten waren noch immer nicht verstummt, doch Draco sagte sich, dass man ihm bis jetzt ja nicht verboten hatte das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er schob die knarrende Tür auf und trat hinaus in einen Flur, der ebenso dunkel und staubig war wie das Zimmer. Das ganze Haus machte dem Familiennamen alle Ehre. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schlich den Gang entlang, die Stimmen kamen damit eindeutig näher, woraus er schloss, dass der Weg richtig war.

Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Einen Treppenabsatz tiefer standen Remus Lupin und Harry Potter in ein Gespräch vertieft. Der malfoysche Sprössling wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen und einer Konfrontation entgehen, doch er zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich. Die alten Dielen knirschten und knarrten unter seinen Schritten, so dass Harry ruckartig den Kopf hob und auch der Werwolf herumwirbelte.

„Malfoy", spie Potter aus.

„In der Tat", antwortete Draco ruhiger als er war.

„Du lebst also noch", stellte der Schwarzhaarige enttäuscht fest.

„Du solltest also besser zielen lernen, wenn du mich das nächste Mal umbringen möchtest."

„Jungs", ging Remus entschieden da zwischen. „Harry, er ist zwar so etwas wie unser Gefangener, aber ich möchte nicht..."

Harry schien seinen Mentor einfach zu überhören und machte einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu, die Hand am Zauberstab.

„Ein lächerliches Frettchen wie du ist es nicht wert, sich die Mühe zu machen, richtig zu zielen", knurrte der einstige Gryffindor.

Draco lehnte sich betont lässig gegen das Treppengeländer, obwohl seine Hüfte bei dieser Bewegung erneut protestierte.

„Wenn dem so wäre bräuchtest du dich ja auch nicht so aufregen, oder?"

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Sirius' Gestalt schon die ganze Zeit an der Tür seines Zimmers gestanden hatte und nun darin verschwand – nur Remus nahm es aus den Augenwinkeln wahr.

„Harry, nimm den Zauberstab herunter. Draco ist unbewaffnet."

Draco gefiel es nicht, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer seinen Vornamen benutzte und Harry gefiel der Befehl nicht.

„Gerade ein Grund ihm einen Todesfluch zu verpassen", kam es von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Harry", wiederholte Lupin scharf. „Das möchte ich nicht noch einmal aus deinem Mund hören."

„Was hast du eigentlich, Remus? Er ist Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Er ist ein Todesser... Guck dir seinen Arm an."

Draco selbst blickte ebenfalls auf seinen Unterarm, auf dem sich schwarz und hässlich das dunkle Mal abzeichnete.

„Er ist trotzdem ein Mensch, Harry. Bis vor kurzem ward ihr noch Schulkameraden..."

„... und jetzt sind wir Feinde", keifte Harry. Remus seufzte und gab ihm einen sanften Stoß.

„Geh in die Küche und such Kreacher. Ich denke, Draco sollte etwas zu essen bekommen."

„Ich...", wollte eben dieser sich gerade mit einem hämischen Kommentar einschalten, aber Harrys unverständliches Gemurmel unterbrach ihn. Nur widerwillig ließ der Schwarzhaarige sie allein.

Draco und der Werwolf lieferten sich ein kurzes Blickduell, ehe Lupin den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun, Draco. So sieht man sich wieder." Dabei stieg der Werwolf die Treppe hinauf und erreichte seinen ehemaligen Schüler, gerade als dem die Beine wieder wegzusacken drohten. Überrascht griff Lupin nach Dracos Hüfte, was diesem einen unterdrückten Schrei entlockte. Der Schmerz trieb Draco die Tränen in die Augen.

„Fass mich nicht an, Lupin", meinte Draco schrill.

Bestürzt sah der Werwolf ihn an, ehe ihm zu dämmern schien, warum Dracos Reaktion so heftig gewesen war. „Hat Sirius sich nicht um deine Wunden gekümmert?"

„Kam wohl nicht ganz damit klar. Black scheint ja noch nie eine große Leuchte gewesen zu sein."

Lupin verdrehte die Augen und ging auf diese Provokation gar nicht erst ein. „Komm mit, ich kümmere mich darum. Wir müssen uns ohnehin unterhalten."

Der etwas schäbig anmutende Werwolf ging vor und Draco folgte ihm, wobei der Weg ihm dieses Mal sogar noch länger vorkam als zuvor. Seine Schritte waren unsicher und klein, aber letztendlich erreichte er das Zimmer wieder.

Lupin war gerade dabei ein paar Lampen mit einem Zauber zu entfachen und deutete auf das Bett.

Murrend ließ sich Draco auf die Matratze sinken. Lag es wirklich nur an seiner Gut-Mensch-Ader, dass Lupin sich immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend verhielt? Wenn das seine Strategie war, um Draco Informationen zu entlocken, dann würde er damit nicht weit kommen.

Lupin beugte sich gerade über Draco und öffnete die Jeans. Seltsamerweise war sein Schamgefühl in Gegenwart seines einstigen Lehrers nicht halb so ausgeprägt wie gegenüber von Black. Er schloss also einfach die Augen und ließ den Wolf machen.

Lupin zog währenddessen scharf die Luft ein. Hätte er Sirius mal Glauben geschenkt, dann hätte er schon früher nach Draco gesehen. Obwohl sein alter Freund sich gleichgültig gegeben hatte, wusste Remus, dass Sirius sich über Draco Gedanken machte. Er erkannte viel zu sehr von sich selbst in Malfoys Sohn. Trotzdem hatte Remus geglaubt, Sirius übertreibe mit seiner Unfähigkeit eine Fluchwunde zu heilen. Aber das hier sah wirklich noch immer übel aus.

„Brennt das, Draco?"

Die Augenlider des Angesprochenen flogen auf. „Natürlich brennt es", zischte Draco.

„Sieht aber wenigstens nicht so aus, als würde es sich entzünden."

Der Blonde murmelte etwas, das sowohl Zustimmung als auch Ablehnung bedeuten konnte.

„Hm... Sind dir Heiltränke bekannt, auf die du allergisch reagierst?"

„Was weiß ich", knurrte Draco erneut.

„Gut", meinte Remus mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Dann werden dir Snapes Tränke sicherlich helfen."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Patens öffnete Draco erneut die Augen.

„Snape... was?"

„Remus, du Trottel." Das war Sirius' Stimme, die von der Tür her zu ihnen hinüber klang. Weder Lupin noch Draco hatten bemerkt, dass der Hausherr ins Zimmer getreten war. „Er ist Malfoys Sohn. Er weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite Snape steht. Das ist Schniefelus' Todesurteil. Und so lieb mir das auch wäre..."

Remus wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Sirius schwang schon den Zauberstab. „Obliviate", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und beobachtete, wie sich kurz ein verklärter Ausdruck in Dracos Augen schlich.

„Hallöchen, Malfoy", meinte Sirius lässig, sobald dieser ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte.

„Uhm... – Black? Du...? Was? War hier nicht gerade eben..."

„Bisschen verwirrt heute, kann das sein?" Black setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Schreibtischs und beobachtete, wie Remus Draco ein Fläschen an die Lippen hielt.

Irritiert schluckte Draco den Inhalt und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht.

„Boah, was ist das denn?"

Weder Black noch Lupin schienen es für nötig zu halten, ihm das zu erklären. Stattdessen befahl ihm der Werwolf ruhig zu halten.

„Könnte ein Bisschen ziehen", murmelte Lupin, dann fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab die Wundränder nach und sprach irgendeinen Zauber, den Draco nicht identifizieren konnte.

Der Blonde warf den Kopf herum und wollte nach Luft schnappen, als seine Augen die von Sirius trafen. Potters Pate hielt seinen Blick fest. So grau. Genau so grau wie seine Augen. Sie waren ja auch irgendwie verwandt. Aber...

Lupin räusperte sich vernehmlich und unterbrach diese stumme Kommunikation. Draco war ihm dankbar. Merlin nur wusste, was er sonst wieder gedacht hätte. Freudig stellte er fest, dass seine Hüfte nur noch eine blasse, großflächige, weiße Narbe aufwies. Der Werwolf konnte wirklich zaubern.

„Was, Lupin?", blaffte er also.

„Sei nicht so unfreundlich, Malfoy, du bist hier weder Gast noch Freund", knurrte Black, bevor Lupin antworten konnte.

„Also...", meinte Lupin, wie immer die Ruhe selbst. „Du weißt, dass wir in eurem Haus Gegner waren. Das müssen wir aber nicht bleiben, wenn du erkennst, dass du auf der falschen Seite stehst."

Draco hob in Zeitlupe eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das werden? Eine Bekehrung?"

„Moony", erklärte Sirius seufzend, „das war wirklich nicht sehr überzeugend. Jeder außer dir sieht in ihm nichts als einen schmutzigen, kleinen Todesser. Warum musst du wieder den guten Menschen spielen?"

Keiner der beiden Männer bemerkte, wie Draco bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte.

Stattdessen seufzte Lupin auf. „Tatze, bitte. Draco kann auch nichts dafür. Seine Eltern kann man sich nun mal nicht aussuchen. Ich weiß, dass die Situation für dich momentan schwer ist..."

„Halt die Klappe, Moony."

Gespannt beobachtete Draco den Wechsel. Ja, hier lag wirklich etwas im Argen. Black war ein arrogantes Arschloch. Er hatte keine Ahnung was es hieß der Sohn von Todessern zu sein. Aber er schien auch vorbelastet. Klar.

Lupin seufzte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag und Draco begann sich zu fragen, ob das zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte. Gerade bei diesem Gedanken wandte sich der Werwolf wieder ihm zu und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Können wir dir irgendetwas bringen, Draco? Wir werden uns ein andermal unterhalten."

Draco ließ den Blick zu Black schweifen. „Deine Klamotten sind mir zu groß."

„Ich kümmere mich drum", brummte Sirius, nachdem Lupin ihm einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Der Werwolf ließ die beiden mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu Draco in dem Zimmer zurück und kündigte an, nachzusehen, wo Harry mit dem Essen blieb.

„Er weiß aber schon, dass ich so etwas wie eure Geisel bin?"

Überrascht blieb Black, der sich gerade vom Schreibtisch abgestoßen hatte, stehen.

„Moony hat zu viel Mitleid. Sogar für Kakerlaken." Blacks Blick blieb kurz an dem Mal auf Dracos Arm hängen, wobei dieser sofort die Decke höher zog.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Guck mal in den Spiegel, Black."

Der Besagte lachte rau auf. Oh Merlin, klang das sexy... „Ich bring dir jetzt Klamotten, Prinzesschen." Warum tat die Verachtung in seiner Stimme Draco so weh?


	6. Death Eaters Deserve to Die

Summend betrat Sirius nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder Dracos Zimmer, oder besser, das Zimmer, das er Draco freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, wo er seinen Patensohn vorfand, der misstrauisch beäugte, wie Draco keinen Bissen von dem Sandwich, das man ihm vorgesetzt hatte, anrührte. Die Arme verschränkt hockte er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und lieferte sich einen Starrwettkampf mit Harry, der sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte.

„Warum isst du nicht, Malfoy?", fragte Sirius. Den Klamottenstapel legte er neben Dracos Kopfkissen und blieb vor dem Nachttisch stehen, sodass Draco sich umdrehen musste, wenn er den Älteren ansehen wollte. Wollte er anscheinend, wenn auch nur kurz. „Harry, warum isst er nicht?"

„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen, Black!", schnaubte Draco.

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. Warum der Junge nur immer so stur sein musste… Der Gedanke ihn hier alleine mit Harry zu lassen gefiel ihm gar nicht, konnte sein Patenkind seinen Hass auf den alten Schulkameraden wohl nicht bändigen. Hatte man eben ja sehr genau gesehen. Sirius hatte sich oft genug anhören müssen, was für ein schleimiger, mieser Slytherin Draco Malfoy war. Nicht ganz so ein Schnüffler, wie Schniefelus es gewesen war, aber nahe dran. Wenigstens war er im Gegensatz zu Snape nett anzusehen.

„Dann sprich einfach", raunte Sirius schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er sich hinter Draco setzte. Immerhin hatte Harry den schönen Platz am Schreibtisch besetzt und doof rumstehen gehörte sich nicht für einen Black.

„Mann…" Draco atmete schwer aus. „Er kommt wortlos rein und setzt mir das vor."

Sirius schaute zu Harry, der die Mundwinkel weit heruntergezogen hatte und sich wohl nur schwer beherrschen konnte, Malfoy das Essen nicht ins Gesicht zu schleudern. „Denkst du, er hat das vergiftet?", gluckste Sirius. „Du kannst ruhig gehen, Harry. Molly wartet sicher schon." Harry zögerte und stand eher widerwillig auf. Als ob Sirius es nicht alleine mit einem Teenager aufnehmen könnte. „Ich bin schon groß, also…"

„Ist ja schon gut…", raunte Harry und winkte ab. „Außerdem hat Kreacher das gemacht. Er war ganz heiß darauf dem jungen Mr. Malfoy etwas ihm angemessenes zu essen zu machen." Er rollte mit den grünen Augen.

„Sandwich. Sehr angemessen", grinste Sirius, ignorierte Dracos Schnauben und winkte Harry, als der sich verabschiedete.

„Aber sag Bescheid, wenn er Dummheiten macht", grummelte Harry noch.

„Natürlich", log Sirius und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sicher würde er ausgerechnet Harry aus seinem weichen Bettchen schupsen, wenn Malfoy weiter das Prinzesschen raushängen ließ. War wenigstens eine Ablenkung und dann musste er immerhin nicht mehr kochen und putzen. Das konnte das neue Dreamteam von Hauself und Todesser übernehmen, während der Hausherr das tat, was ein Hausherr tun sollte – rumkommandieren. Eine phantastische Vorstellung.

„Iss jetzt oder soll ich dir das Maul damit stopfen?", raunte Sirius, beobachtete wie Dracos Schultern kurz erzitterten und der Blonde sich dann umdrehte. Die Lippen festaufeinander gepresst packte Draco grob das Brot und biss ab. „Geht doch." Sirius applaudierte süßlich lächelnd und verdrehte die Augen, als Draco sein Sandwich so heftig auf den Teller knallte, das es kaputt ging. „Das macht man aber nicht. Es gibt Menschen, die hungern müssen." Damit das Teil nicht schlecht wurde machte Sirius sich daran es zu verdrücken. „Sowas wie du hat davon ja keine Ahnung", murmelte er dabei und ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Malfoy musste schon sehr hungrig sein, so schwer wie er gerade schluckte. Oder er hatte Appetit auf was anderes. Sirius hätte fast gelacht. Nein, das war ja albern, aber…

Betont langsam fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und drehte den Kopf schnell weg. Merlin, was tat er hier? Baggerte einen widerlichen Todesser an? Und scheiße! Schon die ganze Zeit! Noch tiefer konnte er also doch sinken…

„Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. Zum Anziehen." Sich räuspernd richtete Sirius sich wieder auf und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab, bevor er seine alten Sachen auseinander faltete. Damit konnte man durchaus zufrieden sein. Vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er sein zu Hause so hastig verlassen, dass er sich fast alle Klamotten wieder neu hatte kaufen müssen und damit jetzt einen Stapel total moderner Sachen hier hatte. Modern in den Siebzigern…

„Was ist das denn?", entfuhr es Draco, als Sirius ihm ein weißes, ärmelloses Hemd mit diversen Rissen, die mit Sicherheitsnadeln geflickt waren, hinhielt.

„Anziehen", verlangte Sirius kühl.

„Das kann man anziehen?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Da waren doch schon hundert Doxys dran!"

Sirius prustete. „Quatsch. Das hat man so getragen." Lockerleicht warf er Draco das Hemd zu und wühlte schon weiter in seinen alten Sachen rum. Mann, da sollte er mal versuchen sich wieder rein zu zwängen, stand ihm sicher super. Fast zu schade, um sie an die kleine Prinzessin zu verschwenden.

„Das ist ja nicht mal sauber…", nörgelte Draco herum.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Das gehört so… Hier." Sirius zog eine alte Jeans hervor. „Schlaghosen…"

„…zieh ich nicht an!"

„…sind wohl nicht so deins, also dachte ich an die hier", fuhr Sirius unberührt fort und bewarf Draco jetzt auch noch mit der Hose. „Da kam mein Hintern immer wunderbar bei raus."

Sich die Hose vom Blondschopf ziehend starrte Draco ihn mit großen Augen an und ließ den Blick automatisch tiefer gleiten.

„Na, na, na." Sirius hielt Malfoy strafend einen Finger vor die Augen. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

„W-Was?", hauchte Draco, wollte dabei wohl fester klingen, aber das konnte er vergessen. Ganz allein in einem Haus mit dem gefürchteten Sirius Black! Na ja, der würde schon wissen, das Peter eigentlich nach Askaban gehörte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge sich oft genug mit seinem Vater über diese… Sache amüsiert. Sirius wollte gar nicht daran denken. Diese ganze Geschichte war einfach nur gemein!

„Zieh's einfach an. Ich kann dir natürlich auch gerne das Nachthemd meiner Mutter besorgen", murmelte Sirius leicht abwesend, blinzelte und lächelte Draco kurz an, was der gar nicht mitbekam, so pikiert wie er gerade die Sachen musterte. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Sirius sich um.

Vielleicht war er wirklich zu alldem gezwungen worden… Sirius' Eltern waren zwar keine Todesser gewesen, Voldemorts Ziele hatten sie aber für richtig gehalten. Regulus dagegen war wie fast jeder Slytherin damals Voldemorts Reihen beigetreten… Und Regulus hatte Schiss bekommen. Wie das endete sah man an der kleinen Zahl unter dem Namen von Sirius' Bruder am Stammbaum. 1979, gerademal achtzehn Jahre alt war sein Bruder gewesen, als er – vielleicht – gemerkt hatte, dass es doch nicht so toll war, was Voldemort vor hatte und sich davon hatte machen wollen. Das hatte er mit seinem Leben bezahlt…

Draco war auch achtzehn. Jung und manipulierbar. Aufgewachsen in einer traditionellen, strengen und reinblütigen Familie, genau wie die von Sirius. Vielleicht steckte in dem jüngsten Malfoy auch irgendwo ein kleiner Rebell? So wie Andromeda oder so wie Sirius selbst einer war.

„Oh, Merlin…", hauchte Draco gerade mehr als beschämt. „Nicht umdrehen!"

Sirius achtete gar nicht auf den Jungen und schaute über die Schulter. „Steh auf", verlangte er und drehte sich ganz um. „Jetzt mach schon. Braucht dir nicht peinlich sein."

Nur widerwillig erhob Draco sich, immer noch leicht geschwächt von seiner Verletzung. Mit verschränkten Armen musterte Sirius den Jüngeren, der so auch wunderbar in einen Coca Cola Werbespot gepasst hätte. Warum war das auf einmal so warm hier drin?

„Weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Steht dir besser, als dieses Umhang-Ding", raunte Sirius, zückte den Zauberstab und brachte Draco so zum Keuchen. „Komm wieder runter. Ich will nur die Löcher zu machen."

„Ich dachte, das trägt man so?", antwortete Draco und entlockte Sirius ein heiseres Lachen.

„Trug", korrigierte er, „und ich lass dich doch nicht mit Waffen am Körper rumlaufen." Sirius deutete auf das silberne Metall der Sicherheitsnadeln, die er dann langsam entfernte.

„D-Damit kann ich doch gar nichts… ausrichten", presste Draco hervor. Sein Bauch spannte sich merklich an, als Sirius' Finger darüber fuhren und Sirius glaubte, Malfoys Herz richtig hämmern zu sehen.

„Nicht? Na, da könnt ich dir aber einiges beibringen", grinste Sirius und wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen, als er Dracos Blick traf. Ein bisschen flirten durfte man ja noch. Lenkte wenigstens ab.

„Ich… ähm…", stotterte Draco herum, räusperte sich und hielt die Luft an, was den Herzschlag nur deutlicher hervorhob.

„Nervös, Malfoy?", raunte Sirius und verschloss die Löcher magisch. „Nervöser als beim ersten Mal…" Draco keuchte leicht auf. „…Cruciatus?" Und schnaubte jetzt ungehalten.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, von was du redest, Black", presste er hervor und drehte den Kopf weg.

Sirius fasste ihn am Kinn und brachte Draco wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. „Doch, natürlich. Ich habe den Cruciatus gespürt und zur Genüge gehört, was sie dabei schreien. Wie war das für dich, Malfoy? Hat es dir genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie deiner Tante?"

Das Draco auch durchaus festzupacken konnte, merkte Sirius jetzt, als der Jüngere ihn barsch am Handgelenk fasste und den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen herunterzog. „Rede nicht über Sachen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", spuckte er regelrecht aus und hielt Sirius' Handgelenk doch länger als notwendig fest, mit dem Daumen aber nicht in der Lage den schnellen Pulsschlag des Anderen zu ertasten.

Sirius lachte schließlich leise los und streckte sich nach dem dunklen Hemd, das noch auf dem Bett lag. Draco ließ ihn los und schaute schmollend zur Seite. Ernstes Thema, ja, ja… Aber Sirius war sich mehr als sicher, dass da schon Blut an den schmalen Händen klebte. Todesser hießen ja nicht umsonst so.

„Hier…" Sirius legte dem jungen Mann das Hemd über die Schultern. „Zieh das drüber. Wollen ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

„Heizen wäre eine andere Möglichkeit", murmelte Draco, streckte die Arme durch die Ärmel und keuchte auf, als flinke Finger sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machten. „Was…"

„Die ist noch ein bisschen weit." Sirius zog den Stoff nach vorne und steckte demonstrativ zwei Finger hinein. „Mann, du hast aber auch keinen Arsch in der Hose…"

Draco wollte wohl etwas sagen, aber mit Sirius' Hand an der Stelle entfuhr ihm nur ein fiependes Wimmern, das den Älteren sehr amüsierte.

„Gürtel dürfte ja wieder gehen", sagte Sirius unbeeindruckt und machte einen Schritt zur Seite um das, was er da zur Auswahl hatte, zu mustern. „Der drückt nicht so, wenn ich mich recht erinner."

„Gib mir einfach irgendeinen", verlangte Draco, ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme, das nicht von Angst zeugte.

„Hör mal, Malfoy. Das ist mein Haus und du solltest dir ernsthaft einen anderen Ton angewöhnen", brummte Sirius, fasste Draco mit einer Hand an der nicht mehr verletzten Hüfte und zog ihn etwas näher, während er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, extra langsam das Leder durch die Gürtelschlaufen zu ziehen.

„Hör mal, Black. Das ist meine Hose und ich würde dich bitten die Pfoten davon zu lassen", sagte Draco bemüht ruhig. Eine Hand legte er auf Sirius' Oberarm und versuchte einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sich und den älteren Mann zu bringen.

„Eigentlich ist das meine Hose und ich hab sie dir geliehen", sagte Sirius, ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen und verschloss mit ein paar schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegungen den Gürtel. „Jetzt schauen wir uns doch mal das Endergebnis an." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes flog ein altes, dunkles Leinentuch von einem Standspiegel neben dem Fenster.

Draco rührte sich aber kein Stück. Die Wangen leicht rosa starrte er Sirius verwirrt an, seine grauen Augen scannten den Anderen regelrecht und die rechte Hand krallte sich an Sirius' deutlich spürbaren Bizeps fest.

Als würden kleine elektrische Impulse von Malfoys Fingerspitzen ausgehen, so fühlte sich die leichte Berührung an und das sollte sie nicht. „Ich denke…" Sirius drehte den Blonden herum, ließ ihn in den Spiegel schauen und beobachtete die Reaktion, als er sich von hinten leicht gegen Draco drückte. „…das solltest du der Duellweste vorziehen. Endgültig. Der Umhang ist dir viel zu groß." Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, aber nur bis Sirius' Atem ihn am Hals traf, dann schloss er sie ganz. „Wir könnten dich beschützen."

„Kakerlaken brauchen keinen Schutz, Black. Die überleben alles. Du bist das beste Beispiel dafür", antwortete Draco. „Eure Methoden zur Läuterung sind zwar wunderbar verschieden, aber einfallsreich ist was anderes."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Methoden? Ich wollte nur freundlich sein."

Blitzschnell drehte Draco sich herum, nur eine Nasenspitze von Sirius entfernt, den Blickkontakt stur aufrecht erhaltend. „Freundlich. Natürlich und ich bin…"

„…eine verzogene Prinzessin", knurrte Sirius. „Aber das zieht hier nicht. Du bist allein und wehrlos." Er verringerte die Distanz zu dem geringfügig Kleineren, der sich aber nicht einschüchtern ließ, womit Sirius überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Du bringst es doch gar nicht fertig mir irgendwas zu tun. Das machen Gryffindors nicht", behauptete Draco felsenfest überzeugt.

„Harry hat nur nicht getroffen, Malfoy. Ich kann zielen."

„Beweis es."

Beweisen konnte Sirius nichts, außer, das er mit offenem Mund total bescheuert aussah. Merlin sei Dank rettete Remus ihn, indem er nicht gerade leise das Zimmer betrat. Leise fluchte der Werwolf, war wohl an einer alten Diele hängengeblieben, und gab Sirius so die Gelegenheit, Draco noch etwas zu zuflüstern.

„Du solltest schlafen. Dabei siehst du wenigstens niedlich aus." Etwas zu hastig wandte er sich ab und schritt zur Tür. „Brauchst du mich hier, Moony?" Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. Schon klar. Wollte vernünftig mit dem Kleinen reden und da störte Hitzkopf Black nur. „Ich bin unten. Wenn du was brauchst, frag wen anders. Ich will nicht gestört werden." Damit knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	7. Imaginations of Azkaban

Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen betrachtete Draco sich im Spiegel. Lupin, der geduldig wie immer auf einem Stuhl saß, beachtete er einfach nicht. Seit Black die Tür in einem seiner scheinbar typischen Tobsuchtsanfälle hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, schwiegen sie schon. Einerseits hatte Draco keine Lust sich mit dem Werwolf zu unterhalten. Nicht schon wieder. Andererseits gab ihm die Stille zu viel Raum zum nachdenken.

Es ärgerte den ehemaligen Slytherin, dass es ausgerechnet Black war, um den seine Gedanken kreisten. Aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung von was er sprach. Black wusste nicht, wie es war, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zu sein. Der ewige Leistungsdruck, jeden Tag dieselben Predigten über reines Blut und die wahren Mächte dieser Welt. Der Kontakt mit Todessern. Ging man in die Schule – die Töchter und Söhne anderer Todesser. Ihre Eltern beteten Lucius an, also verehrten ihre Kinder seinen Sohn.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Draco es leid gewesen. Potter mochte die Welt retten müssen – sicher keine schöne Aufgabe – aber er hatte mehr Unterstützung dabei, als er sich wünschen konnte. Weil er ja auf der richtigen Seite stand. Schon immer gestanden hatte.

Und nun wagte es Sirius Black daher zu kommen und Draco vorzuwerfen, er sei verwöhnt. Verwöhnt. Natürlich. Reichtum. Einfluss. Aber er hatte selbst materiell immer nur bekommen, was sein Vater für gut hielt. Niemand – wirklich niemand – hatte ihn einfach einmal gebeten „gut" zu werden. Ihn gebeten, die Seiten zu wechseln. Da war niemand, der ihn mitgezogen hatte. Black hatte gut reden. Gryffindor. Freund von Potters Vater. Von so viel Gryffindor umgeben, konnte man nur richtig geraten. Aber er, Draco, ...

„Schweigst du gerne andere Leute an, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene hätte beinahe aufgeknurrt. Er hatte sich innerlich so in Rage geredet, dass sich seine Fingernägel hart in seine eigenen Handflächen gebohrt hatten. Bis der Werwolf ihn wieder einmal unterbrochen hatte. Dafür schien Lupin ein Talent zu haben.

„Und wenn?", entgegnete er gereizt.

Sein Gegenüber hob fast unmerklich eine Augenbraue und deutete auf das Bett.

„Setz dich doch hin."

„Ich stehe lieber."

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich setzt." Lupins schlagartig veränderter Tonfall machte klar, dass das im Grunde keine Bitte gewesen war. Trotzdem zögerte Draco, ehe er sich zu dem Bett begab und sich auf die Kante sinken ließ.

„Also?"

Der Werwolf räusperte sich – übertrieben laut, wie Draco fand.

„Wenn du uns verrätst wo dein Vater ist, werden wir dir die Möglichkeit geben, einen fairen Prozess zu bekommen."

Draco konnte sich ein spöttisches Aufschnauben nicht verkneifen, erwiderte aber nichts, deshalb redete Lupin weiter: „Wenn du das nicht tust, werden wir dich so lange wir dich brauchen hier festhalten – und dann dem Ministerium vor die Füße werfen."

Noch immer kam keine Antwort von dem Blonden.

„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn wir dich einfach dort abliefern. Askaban. Mindestens dreißig Jahre, weil du jung bist vielleicht – oder aber ein ganzes Leben lang."

Draco starrte mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen auf einen Punkt hinter Lupins Schulter.

„Wir haben das besprochen. Sirius, Harry, die anderen Auroren, die bei dem Einsatz dabei waren, und ich. Moody und Harry waren dafür, dass wir dich auf die gleiche Weise ausfragen, auf die euer eins es bei uns machen würde – aber ich bin gegen die Verwendung eines Cruciatus. Trotzdem kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, wenn etwas passiert, solange ich nicht hier bin."

„Hör mir gut zu, Lupin", knurrte Draco plötzlich. „Ich", er sprach übertrieben laut und betonte jede Silbe, „weiß – noch – immer – nicht – wo – mein – Vater – ist."

Ein skeptischer Blick traf ihn.

„Na los. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann euch auch nicht sagen, wo der dunkle Lord ist. Werft mich eurem ach so gepriesenen Ministerium zum Fraß vor. Bitte. Nur zu. Es ist alles besser, als mit einem psychisch angeknacksten Massenmörder in diesem Loch eingesperrt zu sein, selbst Askaban", keifte Draco, an dessen Nerven dieses Gespräch langsam zu zehren begann.

Er wusste _wirklich_ nicht wo sein Vater war. Warum glaubte ihm dieser Schwachmatt das nicht? Als ob Lucius und Voldemort irgendjemanden in ihre Pläne einweihen würden.

Lupins blaue Augen, die immer etwas verwaschen und schmerzerfüllt aussahen, ruhten starr auf dem einstigen Slytherin.

„Du kannst nicht wirklich an das glauben, was dein Vater dir erzählt."

„Halt die Klappe, Lupin."

„Du weißt, dass dieses ganze Gerede von reinem Blut totaler Unsinn ist."

„Nerv mich nicht." Dracos Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke.

„Du bist noch jung. Du kannst noch immer die Seiten wechseln."

„Kannst du mal mit diesem Gerede aufhören? Ihr habt alle keine Ahnung! Von Nichts!" Mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit sprang Draco auf die Füße. Dabei stieß er an den Nachtisch, der mitsamt dem silbernen Tablett darauf polternd zu Boden fiel.

„Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung. Seitenwechseln, Seitenwechseln... Man kann nicht einfach so die Seite wechseln. Ihr wisst überhaupt nicht wovon ihr redet! Wenn ich einfach nur irgendein junger Todesser wäre, dann würde ich inzwischen gar nicht mehr leben. Voldemort braucht nur ein paar Worte sprechen und er hat mich getötet – vom anderen Ende der Welt aus." Hektisch riss Draco an den Ärmeln seines Hemds. „Siehst du das?", brüllte er eine Oktave höher. „Siehst du das Mal? Wer damit rumläuft, wird nie die Seiten wechseln können. Er bringt uns um allein auf die Gefahr hin, dass wir etwas weitergeben könnten. Dass ich noch lebe ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass ich nichts weiß! Ja, tut mir leid, verdammt, aber er hat mich noch nicht getötet!"

Lupins Augen waren merklich größer geworden, während dieses Ausbruchs. Ganz langsam stand der Werwolf auf und hob beide Hände, als wolle er Ergebenheit signalisieren. In dieser Lautstärke hatten wahrscheinlich sowohl Sirius als auch Harry das Ganze mitgekriegt. Falls Snape im Haus war – auch er. Gerade das hatte Lupin vermeiden wollen, schließlich war der griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister Dracos Pate. Er sorgte sich um ihn fast ebenso sehr, wie sich Sirius um Harry gesorgt hätte. Nur dass Snape keine großen Gefühle zeigen würde, sondern einfach mit gezücktem Zauberstab hier hoch gestürmt kommen würde, wenn er Draco Stimme erkannte.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, Draco. Natürlich wissen wir nicht, wie es ist ein Todesser zu sein. Aber du darfst gerne glauben, dass es schon Menschen gab, die die Seiten gewechselt haben – und sie leben noch immer. Teilweise verrichten sie größere Dienste für den Orden, als alle anderen zusammen."

Als ob mit diesem einen Auffahren alle Wut in ihm verbraucht wäre und nur noch die Erschöpfung übrig gelassen hätte, sackte der blasse Junge in sich zusammen. Man sah ihm an, dass ihn momentan die Dinge schneller ermüdeten, aber er schien auch insgesamt ziemlich abwesend.

Draco hingegen suchte verzweifelt nach nur einem Funken Wut oder Rebellion in ihm. Doch er fand nichts außer Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation. Innerhalb weniger Tage war er in Askaban. Das stand schon so gut wie fest. Und damit wäre sein Leben... vorbei. Schlimmer als jeder Tod. Er würde Black unbedingt fragen müssen, wie Askaban war.

„Du kannst gehen, Lupin. Ruf ein paar Dementoren, die mich von hier fort bringen und lass es gut sein. Ihr habt einen schlechten Fang gemacht."

Damit ließ sich Draco einfach rücklings auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Schweigend.

Lupin schien ein paar Mal im Begriff zu sein, wieder zum reden anzusetzen, fand aber scheinbar keine Worte. Nach ein paar Minuten folgte seinen Schritten das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür, doch der Blonde hob nicht einmal den Blick. Er lag einfach nur da und betrachtete die verstaubte, dunkle Decke. Versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es war, den Rest seines Lebens in einer drei mal drei Schritt großen, dunklen Zelle zu verbringen. Umringt von Dementoren und Wahnsinnigen.

Wer glaubte, dass Voldemort seine Anhänger keine Qualen leiden ließ, lag falsch. Draco hatte aufgrund seines Vaters – dessen Versagen noch schwerer wog als das aller anderen – oftmals die verschiedensten Folterflüche aushalten müssen. Von der psychischen Folter, die sein eigener Vater perfektioniert hatte, ganz zu schweigen. Aber all das war nichts im Vergleich zu der grauen Vorstellung, die er von seiner Zukunft hatte.

Einen kurzen, irrsinnigen Moment erwog er sogar, ob nicht ein Selbstmord die beste Alternative wäre. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er jedoch sofort wieder. Er würde Black auf keinen Fall Recht geben und sich als feige erweisen. Nein, das durfte er nicht,

Schließlich war Black schon genug von sich und seinem unfehlbaren Urteilsvermögen eingenommen. Draco war nur Ungeziefer, überflüssig, lästig und verabscheuenswert. Mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch drehte sich der Blonde auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Genau die gleiche Meinung, die sein Vater und jeder andere auf diesem Planeten von ihm hatte. Er hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür noch einmal öffnete und schloss, sondern war vollkommen in trübem Selbstmitleid versunken.

Es vergingen sicherlich zwei Stunden, ehe er merkte, dass Lupin seinen Plan heute auf jedenfall nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen würde. Also erhob sich Draco schwerfällig. Inzwischen war sein Hunger nicht mehr zu ignorieren und er hatte auch nicht vor das zu tun, wenn man ihm schon immer Essen anbot. Er würde diesen Hauselfen suchen. Kreacher, oder wie auch immer sein Name gewesen sein mochte. Einfach tief durchatmen und die Welt sah schon wieder besser aus. Irgendwie jedenfalls.

Mit einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel richtete Draco sein blondes Haar und trat dann aus der Tür, in den diesmal komplett dunklen und stillen Flur. Nur unter der Küchentür drang Licht hervor. Vielleicht war Kreacher da drin. Küchen waren doch normal der Aufenthaltsort von Hauselfen, oder?

Draco schlich die Treppe runter und fragte sich augenblicklich, warum er sich bemühte so leise zu sein. Hatte doch eh alles keinen Sinn. Trotzdem. Er war lieber leise.

Pikiert ging er – aufgrund seiner nackten Füße – auf Zehenspitzen über einen staubigen Teppich und schob die Tür zur Küche auf.

Gerade wollte er den Hauselfen rufen, als sein Blick auf die Gestalt fiel, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Küchentisch saß.

Breite, muskulöse Schultern. Langes, dunkles Haar. Verdammt. Black.

Draco wurde schon wieder siedendheiß, wenn er daran dachte, wie verdammt empfindlich er auf die Berührungen dieses Mannes reagiert hatte. Was hatten auch bitte Blacks Finger an seinem Hosenbund zu suchen? Oder auf seiner Brust? Scheiße, Black sollte seine Hände nächstens ganz bei sich behalten. Draco atmete unhörbar ein und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als eine Flasche mit lautem Klirren auf den Tisch zurück gestellt wurde. Gedanklich schon erwischt zuckte Draco zusammen, doch scheinbar war Black total in die Betrachtung der Tischplatte versunken.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Kaum verwunderlich, bei der Menge an Feuerwhiskey, die der Flasche schon fehlte. Black war doch nicht etwa ein Säufer?

Langsam und, wie gewohnt, leise schlüpfte der Blonde ganz in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Black murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, ehe er wieder zur Flasche griff. Draco machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne und blieb dann am Tischbein hängen.

„Fuck", fluchte er leise. Blacks Kopf schoss herum und ihre Blicke trafen sich schon ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag.


	8. A Toy on a Puppeteer’s Strings

Einen Moment starrte Sirius einfach in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers, konnte den Blick auch gar nicht richtig abwenden, rieb sich dann mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Na, phantastisch! Jetzt schlich der Junge hier schon des Nachts durch die Gegend…

„So schmutzige Wörter für einen wohlerzogenen Jungen…", murmelte Sirius, fixierte den Jungen wieder und wartete auf sowas wie eine Antwort. „Haste Hunger?"

Draco stand ein bisschen verloren vor der Küchenzeile und schaute lieber weg. Er schien zu bereuen die Küche überhaupt betreten zu haben.

„Oder Durst?" Sirius klopfte gegen seine Flasche, noch die erste für heute. Noch.

„Der Hauself…", druckste Draco herum.

„Ist auf'm Dachboden…", brummte Sirius. „Abends gehört die Küche mir." Er stoppte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich gehört sie mir die ganze Zeit. Ich wohn hier. Is' mein Haus…"

„Ähm…" Draco legte den Kopf schief und warf noch einen Blick auf die Flasche. „Ich geh wieder in mein Zimmer."

„Theoretisch gesehen auch mein Zimmer. Das ist mein Haus. Ich… wohn hier." Sirius genehmigte sich noch einen großen Schluck. „Und sonst niemand. Außer Schnäbelchen und Kreacher. Sie lassen mich ja so gern mit meinem lieben Hauselflein allein!" Er schaute wieder über die Schulter und musterte Draco ausgiebig. Etwas an seinen Haaren war im Moment sehr hübsch. Nur was? Es glänzte schön… „Dort drüben. Du kannst dir selbst was zu essen machen." Sirius deutete auf einen Schrank und beobachtete, wie Draco zögerlich dahin stapfte. Er trank noch einen Schluck und wischte sich über den Mund, während Draco sich eine trockene Scheibe Toastbrot nahm, sich gegen die Küchenzeile lehnte und anfing daran zu knabbern.

„Bisschen trocken, nich'? Du kannst dir auch was drauf machen. Oder schaffst du das nicht?" Sirius gluckste.

„Vielleicht solltest du was essen, Black. Alkohol auf nüchternen Magen soll nicht gut sein", gab Draco zurück und blieb bei trockenem Brot.

„Ich hab fein gegessen", behauptete Sirius, obwohl er sich ebenfalls nur ein trockenes Brot gegönnt hatte. „Askaban bringt einem genug Brot. Aber wenn du dich schon mal vorbereiten willst…"

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schnaubte. „Halt die Klappe, Black."

„Komm her." Sirius klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich und sah Draco fordernd an. „Na, mach schon." Sein Tonfall wurde etwas barscher, aber der Junge kam wenigstens her, setzte sich neben ihn und mampfte weiter sein Brot. „Hier." Sirius beschwor zwei Gläser herauf und füllte sie. „Trinkste?"

„Eigentlich nicht", murmelte Draco.

Sirius schnaubte, schob Draco das Glas hin und schaute ihn an. Draco musterte das Glas, verzog dabei leicht die Mundwinkel und wich zurück, als Sirius die Hand ausstreckte. „Hast da nen Krümel…", erklärte Sirius, legte die Hand auf Dracos Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen über die rosafarbenen Lippen. „Hübsches Kerlchen biste…" Sirius grinste, als die Haut unter seiner Hand ganz warm wurde. „Wie oft hat dir das den Hals gerettet?"

„Bitte?"

„Tu doch nicht so unschuldig. Mit dem Mund warst du sicher schon überall." Ruckartig schlug Draco Sirius' Hand weg und starrte ihn böse an. „Nicht?"

„Sowas machen nur Leute mit deinem Level, Black", gab Draco zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die goldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Mhm…" Sirius trank seines in einem Zug aus. „Manchmal vermiss ich das…" Er gluckste, als Draco extrem rot wurde, den Blick aber nicht wieder auf Sirius richtete. „Mein Level ist cool. Vielleicht solltest du mich mal besuchen kommen", raunte er, zwinkerte Draco zu und schenkte sich nach. „Ups… Sorry… Dein Vater hätte da sicher was gegen."

„Gegen was?", fragte Draco nach, verstand anscheinend gar nicht, was Sirius da von sich gab und beobachtete missmutig, wie Sirius das nächste Glas leerte.

„Tust du immer, was Daddy dir sagt?", fragte Sirius, schnappte sich Dracos Glas und schwenkte es.

„Ich…"

„Mann, ich sollte das immer so machen. Dann wirkt es nicht mehr so… einsam." Sirius gluckste, nahm sich sein Glas und stieß die beiden zusammen. „Prost!" Damit leerte er Dracos Glas und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seines ja leer war. Brachte ihn nur zum Schmunzeln.

„Black, du solltest lieber ins Bett gehen", meinte Draco, entfernte die Gläser aus Sirius' Händen, immer darauf bedacht nicht die Finger des anderen zu berühren.

„Haben wir Mitleid mit dem armen, armen Black?", wollte Sirius wissen und trank jetzt wieder aus der Flasche. „Soll ich dich jetzt auch bemitleiden?"

„Dann bemitleide lieber den Hauself, dass er mit sowas wie dir hier eingesperrt ist", knurrte Draco, stellte die Gläser weit weg von Sirius und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, als das überhaupt nichts brachte.

„Solange der meine Mummy zum Quaken hat, is' Kreacher glücklich", sagte Sirius und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wenn's so einfach wär… Portraits reden wenigstens. Fotos nicht…" Deprimiert legte Sirius den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „James meinte immer, Malfoy würde sich sein ganzes Schlafzimmer mit Selbstportraits schmücken. Stimmt das?"

Angestrengt seufzte Draco. Warum er überhaupt noch hier war, konnte Sirius sich nicht denken. Aber wenigstens war er nicht allein.

„James hätte auch nie gesagt, sie sollten dich mit dem Cruciatus zum Reden bringen…", murmelte Sirius weiter. „Warum wollte Harry das wohl?"

Draco schnaubte. „Weil er mich nicht ausstehen kann?", schlug er vor. „Er wird froh sein, wenn ich in Askaban verrotte."

Sirius drehte Draco den Kopf zu und betrachtete das Seitenprofil des Jungen. Müde sah er aus, als würde er schon in Askaban sitzen und nicht nur die Aussicht auf ein Leben hinter Gittern genießen. „Ich war einundzwanzig, als sie mich darein geworfen haben…", murmelte er, richtete den Blick wieder auf die Flasche Feuerwhiskey. „Gleich am Ende des Krieges war es so voll… Die Schreie nachts unerträglich… Es dauert meistens nicht lange, bis sie verstummen, aber dafür…" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als das Szenario seiner Zelle sich wieder vor seine Augen schob. Was redete er da überhaupt drüber? Er wollte das vergessen, sonst nichts… „Die haben's sich doch aber selbst eingebrockt. Man muss doch bescheuert sein um dieses Gefasel von reinem Blut zu glauben."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Black…", murmelte Draco, wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Sirius schnaubte dazwischen.

„Natürlich hab ich keine Ahnung!", blaffte er, knallte die Flasche, die er zu den Lippen hatte führen wollen, mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. „Ich hab's mir nur jahrelang anhören müssen, bis es mir zu den Ohren raushing und ich mich verzogen hab!" Er drehte den Kopf zu Draco und schaute fest in die grauen Augen, vor Angst leicht geweitet. „Du denkst, ich würde nicht wissen, was es heißt in einer strengen, reichen und reinblütigen Familie groß zu werden? Dann hast du falsch gedacht, Prinzesschen…" Er widmete sich wieder der Flasche Whiskey, die sich allmählich dem Ende neigte. „Ihr habt doch nen freien Willen… 'S is' irgendwo immer deine eigene Entscheidung, welchen Weg du gehst."

Schwer seufzend drehte Sirius sich seitlich, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Scheitel und klopfte ihm auf dem Schädel herum. „Man sollte euch junge Dinger mal probeweise zwei Tage nach Askaban schicken, dann kapiert ihr vielleicht, wie dumm es ist so eine Scheiße zu machen…" Etwas verträumt lächelnd fuhr Sirius durch das weiche Haar. „Du bist doch noch so jung… In drei Jahren hat's dich da schon schlimmer erwischt, als mich. Hatte ja nen Vorteil… Aber du bist doch keine Puppe, die an Lucius klebrigen Fäden hängt…" Federleicht strich er über Dracos Schläfe und streichelte mit den Fingerknöcheln über die warme Wange. „Aus dir hätte sicher was werden können…"

„Nimm die Finger weg", verlangte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. „Das geht mir auf…"

„Dann bist du nicht mehr hübsch, Draco." Sehnsüchtig fuhr Sirius mit der ganzen Hand über Dracos Wange. Hörbar schluckte Draco und vermied den Blick in Sirius' Augen. „Ich sah auch mal gut aus. Jeden Kerl den ich wollte, hab ich gekriegt."

Wie in Zeitlupe weiteten Dracos Augen sich. „D-Du…", stotterte er und wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, aber Sirius brachte ihn wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. „Du bist schwul?", hauchte er.

Sirius grinste. „Bist du homophob, oder was?" Er klopfte Draco kurz auf die Wange und nahm die Hand wieder weg, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ zart über den blassen Hals zu fahren.

„Ne…Nein… Ich… Ich weiß… nicht…" Draco verknotete die Finger ineinander, bettete die Hände in seinem Schoß und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

„Hm… Aktiv schwul sein kann ich auch nicht. Außer ich würde Kreacher flachlegen, aber dafür bin ich nicht verzweifelt genug." Sirius lachte drauflos, ignorierte das Keuchen von Draco und leerte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey. „Scheiße, ich vermisse Sex." Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit wie Draco puterrot wurde. „Haste ne Freundin?"

Verlegen senkte Draco den Kopf. „I-Ich… Ähm…"

„Stotterst du immer so viel?"

Draco räusperte sich, sagte aber nichts. Anscheinend hatte Sirius ihn damit ziemlich getroffen, oder so. Vielleicht war der verklemmt.

„Hat Lucy da mit dir drüber gesprochen oder glaubst du immer noch, die Eulen bringen die Babys?", gluckste Sirius. Er stemmte einen Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und grinste Draco an, der aber die schönen Augen lieber auf das dunkle Holz des Tisches richtete.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Black", krächzte Draco.

„Aber blond." Sirius atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Ich hatte immer ein Faible für blond. Deinen Vater mocht ich trotzdem nich'. Da konnte er aussehen, wie er wollte…" Er gähnte, bevor er ein Stück näher rutschte, schon die Wärme des anderen Körpers spüren konnte, aber Draco rührte sich kein Stück. „Weißte… Is' nichts Falsches dabei, nen Kerl zu mögen oder attraktiv zu finden. Irgendwann denkt da jeder Mann mal drüber nach und instinktiv wissen sogar alle, wie's geht." Er lachte wieder vor sich hin. „Oh, Mann. Ich darf da gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Aber vielleicht hab ich dann mal schöne Träume…" Selig lächelnd schloss er die Augen, riss sie aber sofort wieder auf, als seine Hand sich automatisch auf Dracos Oberschenkel legte. „Sorry…" Er klopfte betont lässig drauf und tat so, als würde ihn das nicht ein großes Stück Überwindung kosten. „Ich tu dir schon nix." Obwohl… Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen, während er den leicht verwirrten Jungen, der sich immer noch nicht rührte, musterte. Nee, nee… Er hatte vielleicht wirklich etwas zu viel getrunken.

„Du wirkst nicht gerade, als würdest du keinem Flubberwurm was zu Leide tun können…", murmelte Draco, wagte einen verschüchterten Seitenblick.

Sirius seufzte. „'S is' Krieg und 's war Krieg, als ich jung war. Man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass meine Weste blütenweiß ist. Remus' ist es auch nicht.", brummte er, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und benutzte ihn als Stütze um sich hochzustemmen, schaffte das aber nicht wirklich. Zu viel intus. „Aber Unverzeihliche Flüche dulde ich nicht. Erst Recht nicht in meinem Haus." Vorsichtig und leicht schwankend lehnte er sich zu Draco vor. „Falls du verstehst." Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn dazu trieb, aber er spitzte die Lippen und drückte sie auf Dracos mehr als heiße Wange, bevor er die Schläfe an die schmale Schulter lehnte. „Mein nur…" Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen und träumte diese Nacht zur Abwechslung mal nicht von Askaban. Ein Wunder… aber von was er träumte, das machte ihm doch ein bisschen Angst.


	9. Required Collateral Damages

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schleiften Sirius' Füße über den Teppichboden. Draco ächzte genervt auf. Black sah wirklich nicht aus, als würde er so viel wiegen. Aber der Blonde brach unter dem Gewicht von Potters Paten fast zusammen. Eigentlich wäre allein das schon ein Grund gewesen, Black einfach in der Küche sitzen zu lassen, - wäre dieser nicht an Dracos Schulter eingeschlafen. Außerdem... Er tat ihm leid. Schmerzlich war die Wahrheit, dachte Draco sarkastisch. Black erstickte seinen Kummer in Alkohol, so frustriert war er. Askaban hatte ihm alles geraubt. Askaban...

Draco schluckte und zerrte Black mit einem kräftigen Ruck einige Stufen höher. Er würde jetzt nicht über Askaban nachdenken, stattdessen würde er diesen Kerl ins Bett schaffen und sich dann selbst schlafen legen.

„'sch will nich' nach oben…", brabbelte Black in diesem Moment vor sich hin. Dabei flatterten seine Augenlider kurz, öffneten sich aber nicht. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste schon, warum er fast nie trank.

„Schön für dich, Black, wir machen jetzt aber Heia-Heia."

Der Junge griff nach Blacks Arm, als dieser ihm plötzlich mit verklärtem Blick entgegen sah. „Zusamm'n?"

Vor Schreck wäre Draco beinahe mit dem Betrunkenen die Treppe hinuntergepurzelt. „Bitte?", krächzte er.

„Mein Bett's groß…", nuschelte Black mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen.

„Du hast zu viel getrunken", sinnierte Draco unnötigerweise. Als jedoch eine Hand nach dem Saum seines Hemdes griff, machte der Malfoy-Sprößling einen entsetzten Satz zurück. Dass dies auf einer Treppe nicht unbedingt ratsam war, hatte er vergessen – was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass er sich schließlich auf dem Boden des nächsten Treppenabsatzes wieder fand. Black beobachtete ihn dabei aus halbgeschlossenen Augen und sah aus, als hätte er einmal zu viel am neusten, magischen Haschmittel gezogen. Mit trägen Bewegungen krabbelte er auf den Blonden zu.

„Mmh…" Ehe sich Draco versah, lag Black halb auf ihm und begrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des einstigen Slytherins. Der Besagte quiekte auf und versuchte rückwärts weg zu kriechen.

„Runter von mir, Black!"

„Mmh. Bist so weich…" Black kicherte unkontrolliert los und pustete dabei, - versehentlich? – immer wieder warm gegen Dracos Haut.

„Ich… ich … - du… Runter!" Die grauen Augen Dracos beobachteten weit aufgerissen, wie Blacks Hände über seine Haut zu krabbeln begannen. Scheiße. Nicht da… Erst mit einem Blick auf Blacks hintere Hosentasche – Draco wurde prompt rot als er seine eigene Blickrichtung bemerkte – kam ihm auch ein rettender Einfall.

Warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen, Blacks Zauberstab zu verwenden? Als ob er es noch mitbekommen würde. Ruckartig streckte Draco seine Hand danach aus und zog den Stab aus der Tasche, möglichst ohne Blacks Rückseite zu berühren.

„Uh, genau da, is' 'ne gute Stelle…", schnurrte Black, was Dracos Gesichtsfarbe noch einen Ton dunkler färbte.

„Halt die Klappe, Black", meinte der Angesprochene atemlos und schwang seinen erworbenen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment schwebte Black wie ein nasser Sack in der Luft, doch der erwartete Protest blieb aus. Mit einem Blick stellte Draco fest, dass sich der Hausherr wieder ins Reich der Träume verabschiedet hatte. Das war eindeutig ein Grund zur Erleichterung, denn in den letzten Minuten hatte sich der einstige Slytherin von einigen Problemen bedrängt gefühlt: Eines davon war, dass er es nicht mehr lange ausgehalten hätte, Black die Treppe hinauf zu schleifen. Schließlich hatte er noch vor kurzem eine offene Fluchwunde an der Hüfte gehabt, und dann so was. Außerdem musste Draco schlucken, bei dem Gedanken, was wohl in Blacks Kopf vorgehen musste, wenn er auf ihm lag. Jetzt wo der Blonde wusste, dass der black'sche Erbe wohl schon vor einiger Zeit ans andere Ufer geschwommen war.

Mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab dirigierte er nun eben jenen in das Zimmer, das wohl seines war. Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Situation: Man konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er sich ein bisschen umsah, nun wo es Black kurzzeitig ins Koma fortgerissen hatte.

Erst einmal verfrachtete er den Inhaber dieses Zimmers auf das Bett, das noch immer ungemacht war. Kreacher schien seine Arbeit tatsächlich nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen. Ohne sich weiter um den, im Schlaf redenden, Sirius zu kümmern, drehte sich Draco um die eigene Achse. Das Zimmer war persönlicher eingerichtet, alles in allem aber ebenso dunkel wie der Rest des Hauses. An den Wänden hingen Poster von Quidditchmannschaften, in Zusammensetzungen, die nach Dracos Fachwissen schon mindestens zwanzig Jahre alt waren. Sein Kinderzimmer, Merlin aber auch. Ein großer Kleiderschrank stand an der Wand neben dem Bett und auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Bücher und Papiere. Außerdem hingen und standen überall Fotos.

Draco trat zögerlich näher an einige davon heran und war nicht überrascht, als er die Familie Potter erblickte. James und Lily Potter winkten mit einem glückseligen Lächeln, ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Kind zwischen sich. Potters Haare waren auch im Säuglingsalter schon eine Katastrophe gewesen, stellte er fest. Daneben hing ein Hochzeitsfoto von Harrys Eltern. Wen wunderte es, dass Black so melancholisch wurde, wenn er sich das Zimmer mit Erinnerungen tapezierte?

Draco wanderte weiter, wobei sein Blick auf ein Foto fiel, auf dem Potter Senior, Lupin und Black abgebildet waren. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte der Blonde es, nach Luft zu schnappen. Black trug augenscheinlich die gleiche Hose, die er nun Draco gegeben hatte. Dass die Anspielung auf seinen Hintern keinesfalls gelogen war, schien auch der junge Sirius Black zu wissen, so lasziv wie er sich immer wieder um sich selbst drehte. Die jüngeren Ichs von Lupin und Potter lachten über ihren Freund, der mit einem breiten Grinsen immer wieder seine Kehrseite demonstrierte und dabei versuchte, einen Blick über die eigene Schulter zu werfen.

Ruckartig wandte sich Draco ab, nur um – irrationalerweise – wieder erschrocken zurück zu zucken, als er Black auf dem Bett legen sah. Er hatte den eigentlichen Grund, warum er hier herauf gekommen war, schon fast wieder vergessen. Am besten er ließ ihn einfach hier liegen. Andererseits trug Black noch alle seine Klamotten. Er hatte sich schließlich auch um Draco gekümmert. Müsste er nicht…?

Der Blonde schluckte und schlich förmlich auf das Bett zu. Verdammt, Black ließ es sich schließlich auch nicht nehmen, Draco zu betatschen, wann immer sich die Möglichkeit dafür bat, oder? Selbstverständlich war der ehemalige Slytherin nicht so notgeil, aber irgendwer musste Black ja wenigstens die Hose ausziehen.

Als wäre das Bett hoch explosiv, ließ sich Draco auf die Kante sinken und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann, dessen Gesichtsmuskeln ab und zu unruhig zuckten. So wie sich das anhörte, hatte Black keineswegs eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt. Eigentlich konnte man sich das denken. Blacks Eltern konnten nicht viel anders gewesen sein als seine eigenen. Dracos Vater hatte nicht selten von Regulus erzählt. Blacks Bruder, der – im Gegensatz zu dem Gryffindor – dem Hause Slytherin und auch seinem Elternhaus alle Ehre gemacht hatte, ehe er spurlos verschwunden war. Bestimmt hatte Black sein Zuhause gehasst, genau so wie seine Eltern ihn gehasst haben mussten. Spätestens als er nach Gryffindor kam, würde man eingesehen haben, dass bei diesem Nachkommen der Blacks alles verloren war.

Seine Ferien konnten nicht angenehm gewesen sein, dachte Draco, und merkte entsetzt, dass er so was wie einen Anflug von Mitleid verspürte. Er war zu Hause auch nie glücklich gewesen, war es noch immer nicht. Sein Vater ging nicht viel freundlicher mit ihm um, aber Draco besaß trotzdem nicht den Mut sich dagegen aufzulehnen… Obwohl Black immerhin mit Potter zusammen gewesen war. Potters Sohn würde Draco sicherlich nicht zur Seite stehen, wenn er sich entschlossen hätte, die Seiten zu wechseln. Aber eigentlich war es müßig darüber nachzudenken. Momentan sah seine Zukunft nicht nach einer in Malfoy Manor aus.

Um die erneut herannahenden Gedanken an Blacks Schilderung von Askaban zu verdrängen, setzte Draco seinen Plan in die Tat um. Im betrunkenen Zustand schien Black zu einer Ausgeburt an pädagogischer Energie zu werden, also konnte Draco ihm ja jetzt etwas Gutes tun.

Die blassen Hände zitterten unmerklich, als er langsam nach Blacks Hosenknopf griff. Die Fingerknöchel streiften den durchtrainierten Bauch, was Draco unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Er beobachtete einen Moment, wie Blacks Bauchdecke sich hob und senkte, dann öffnete er entschlossen den Knopf und zog ihm die Hose aus. Der einstige Slytherin musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er sie dem Mann von den Beinen zog. Wahrscheinlich versuchte seine Scham automatisch die Möglichkeiten dieser Situation in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Er würde jetzt definitiv nicht auf die schwarze Boxershorts gucken, die Black außer seinem Hemd noch trug, dachte Draco bei sich, während er den Blick an den Beinen herauf gleiten ließ und besagte Stelle anstarrte.

Obwohl niemand außer ihnen beiden hier war, färbten sich Dracos bleiche Wangen erneut rosa. Hastig zog er die zerknüllte Decke über Black und machte einen Schritt zurück. Merlin, der sah so ungefährlich und nett aus, wenn er die Augen zu hatte.

Aber Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass das nur eine Täuschung war. Black war stark, eigensinnig… und schwul. Schon drei Gründe warum er gefährlich sein konnte, dachte der Blonde schluckend, während er sich auf die Tür zu bewegte. Wie konnte man nur auf Männer stehen? Das bewies eindeutig, dass Black vollkommen durchgedreht war. Draco stand auf Frauen. Mädchen. Natürlich tat er das. Er mochte vielleicht noch nie eine Freundin gehabt haben, aber… Es lag nur an Black, dass er sich überhaupt genötigt sah, darüber nachzudenken! Lauter als beabsichtigt schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu, doch nicht einmal das schien den Dunkelhaarigen zu interessieren, der gerade mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

* * *

„Ich hätte etwas anderes von dir erwartet, Harry."

„Wir haben Krieg, Sirius! Das sagst du selbst immer wieder. Da darf man nicht zimperlich sein."

„Es besteht ein Unterschied dazwischen, zimperlich zu sein und sich auf das Niveau eines Todessers herunter zu lassen."

„Gnade ist hier Fehl am Platz", antwortete Harry patzig.

„Harry hat Recht, Sirius", knurrte Moodys Stimme dazwischen. „Wenn der Junge nicht reden will, müssen wir ihn zum Reden bringen, auch mit Gewalt."

„Er würde das Gleiche mit jedem von uns tun!"

„Sei jetzt mal fünf Minuten still, Harry", kam es von Moody.

Draco, der draußen an der Küchentür stand und diesem Gespräch lauschte, hielt den Atem an.

„Die Zeiten, in denen Veritaserum half, sind vorbei, Sirius. Wir müssen ihn zum Reden bringen und diesen Krieg gewinnen."

„Nicht in meinem Haus. Hier spricht niemand einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch."

Dracos Schultern sackten bei Blacks Worten nach unten. War klar. Es ging ihm wieder nur um sich. Seine Prinzipien sollten nicht gebrochen werden, keine Folterflüche in dem Haus, in dem er selbst wahrscheinlich zu viel Leid erdulden musste. Es ging ihm nicht darum, Draco zu beschützen.

„Dann bringen wir ihn wo anders hin", stellte Moody in diesem Moment nüchtern fest und brachte den Blonden damit erneut zum zusammen zucken.

„Ihr… - Merlin, nein!", herrschte Black plötzlich die anderen Beiden an. „Wartet noch ein wenig. Ich bin fast fertig mit ihm. Vielleicht weiß er wirklich nichts. Gebt mir noch ein paar Tage und wir kennen die Wahrheit, ohne dass ihr euch wie Voldemort selbst benehmt."

Ein paar Minuten beschwerte Harry sich noch Lautstark darüber, dass mit Black in den letzten Tagen etwas nicht stimmte, ehe laute Schritte sich auf die Tür zu bewegten. Auch wenn Draco Harrys Einschätzung ausnahmsweise zustimmte, wollte er nicht beim Lauschen erwischt werden. Also zog er sich rasch in den dunklen Treppenaufgang zurück.

Das erwies sich letztendlich als kluge Entscheidung, denn keine zwei Sekunden später riss Black die Tür auf und stürmte – ohne nach rechts und links zu gucken – die Treppe hinauf. Draco hatte ihn seit der gestrigen Nacht nicht mehr gesehen, worüber er offen gestanden nicht wirklich traurig war. Doch für den Alkoholkonsum den Black ein paar Stunden zuvor genossen hatte, sah er heute Mittag schon wieder erstaunlich fit aus, dachte Draco bei sich, ehe er wieder zu seiner Position zurückkehrte.

„… lässt uns kaum eine andere Wahl, oder?"

„Nein, das denke ich auch."

„Es macht aber auch keinen Sinn, ihn hier weg zu schaffen."

„Wir müssen einfach einen Moment abwartend, wenn Sirius beschäftigt ist."

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei, ihn zu hintergehen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, seit wann er so gegen den Cruciatus ist."

„Ich glaube, Sirius bräuchte ein bisschen mehr Auslauf. Dann würde er uns verstehen."

Harry murrte bei diesen Worten von Moody etwas, das Draco nicht verstand.

„Also gut", entgegnete der Auror. „Ein paar Schmerzen werden unser Malfoy-Vögelchen schon zum Singen bringen."

Potter lachte dabei leise auf. „Er ist ein Weichei."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Draco herum und lief die Treppen hinauf. Wunderbar. Die beiden Verrückten waren so versessen darauf, ihn zu foltern, dass sie es sogar gegen Blacks Willen durchzogen. Die arme Sau hatte in seinem eigenen Haus wirklich nichts zu melden, dachte Draco sarkastisch. Das würde ja bestimmt ein Spaß werden. Theoretisch müsste er nur zu Black gehen und ihm sagen, was er gehört hatte. Dann würde er die anderen beiden aufhalten. Aber das hieße so etwas wie Hilfe suchen bei Black. Sich beschützen lassen. Nein, da zog Draco – wenn auch innerlich zitternd – einen Cruciatus definitiv vor.


	10. Behind Black’s Back

Mit aller Kraft schlug Sirius die Tür hinter sich zu und suchte verzweifelt etwas, wo er gegen schlagen konnte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht zwischen Schrank und Wand entscheiden und stampfte einfach wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Merlin, was war nur aus dem Orden geworden? Vor allem aus Harry… Cruciatus… Sirius schnaubte und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dafür kam man nach Askaban, ein unverzeihlicher Fluch, wortwörtlich. Harry wollte das doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, oder? Was würde James nur dazu sagen? Als Pate hatte er wohl komplett versagt. Vielleicht sollte er sich Ratschläge bei Schniefelus holen. Der machte das immerhin schon länger und hatte… auch komplett versagt.

Na ja… Eigentlich nicht ganz. Das kleine Prinzesschen schien irgendwo doch ganz nett zu sein. Immerhin hatte er Fettklops Black die Treppe hochgetragen oder ihn schweben lassen… Davon zeugte der Zauberstab, der nicht mehr in seiner Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, sondern auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Damit hätte Malfoy sonstwas anrichten können. Er hätte Sirius foltern können, hatte es aber nicht getan.

Wenn Sirius sich nur etwas genauer daran erinnern könnte, was er mit dem Jungen geredet hatte… Es war alles etwas zu verschwommen…

Sich räuspernd ließ Sirius sich nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen, wie ein Teenager, der verknallt war. Natürlich war er nicht verknallt und einen Malfoy würde er auch dann nicht anfassen, wenn der nicht abgeneigt wäre. Schwul war der ja nicht, oder?

Sirius fummelte sich etwas verträumt an der Unterlippe herum und hielt abrupt inne. Moment. Warum dachte er jetzt über so etwas Unpassendes nach? Er sollte sich damit auseinandersetzen, wie er Malfoy ausquetschen konnte, sonst bekam der wirklich noch den Cruciatus ab. Das würde Sirius schon nicht zulassen. Immerhin schuldete er dem Jungen etwas.

Das laszive Grinsen konnte Sirius sich nicht verkneifen. Für so einen schönen Traum musste man sich bedanken, auch wenn er es auf etwas anderes schieben würde. Als hätte er die weichen Fingerspitzen wirklich spüren können war das gewesen… Seufzend schloss Sirius die Augen, fuhr sich durch die langen Haare und merkte, dass seine Wange ungewöhnlich warm wurde, wenn er nur ansatzweise daran dachte, wie weich sich Dracos Lippen wohl auf seinen anfühlen würden…

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf. Nein, Sirius, nein. Er wollte darüber nachdenken, wie er Malfoy ausquetschen konnte und nicht wie es war, ihn zu küssen. Leider wollten seine Gedanken nicht zu einem anderen Thema schweifen, eher vertieften sie sich. Es war zwar nur ein Traum gewesen, aber das letzte Mal, dass er wegen einem Traum seine Bettwäsche hatte wechseln müssen, war gefühlte Jahrhunderte her.

Gut, gut… Solange Draco nicht wie Snape Legilimentiker war, konnte Sirius in seinem Kopf tun und lassen, was er wollte, wie er wollte und so oft er wollte.

Sich die plötzlich trockenen Lippen befeuchtend drehte Sirius den Kopf und betrachtete ein altes Foto von ihm und seinen Freunden. „So, Krone… All zu schmutzig wollen wir meine Gedanken ja nicht werden lassen, nicht? Wie soll ich also Malfoylein zum Reden bringen?" Nachdenklich kratzte Sirius sich am Hinterkopf und stand auf um in seinem Zimmer herumzugehen. „Zum Schweigen bringen wäre einfacher… Ich könnte ihn nehmen… Nein, was du schon wieder denkst!" Sirius kicherte vor sich hin. „Nein, nein… Ich nehm ihn, setz ihn auf den Stuhl und starre ihn böse an. Ungefähr so." Schwungvoll drehte Sirius sich um und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er sich selbst im Spiegel musterte. Probeweise hob er die rechte Augenbraue, reckte das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Perfekt.

Jetzt würde er Malfoy einen Besuch abstatten und Mad-Eye gleich mal beweisen, dass es nicht immer einen Auror brauchte, um kleine Jungs zum Reden zu bringen. Erst recht keinen, der solche Mittel einsetzen wollte. Machte Harry damit doch genau zu denjenigen, die der so hasste.

Sirius stockte, als er bemerkte, dass er sich die ganze Zeit die Haare richtete. Er sah doch gut aus! Was… bitte… Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, brachte sein Haar extra durcheinander und marschierte aus seinem Zimmer.

Im ersten Stock angekommen räusperte er sich erst und klopfte dann an Dracos Zimmertür. Hm, eigentlich musste er ja gar nicht klopfen. Hatte er vorher auch nicht gemacht. Aber nachher zog der sich grad um, oder so. Sirius betrat das Zimmer, fand aber niemanden vor.

„Malfoy?" Der machte sein Bett! Sirius stellte das etwas perplex fest. Oder Kreacher fühlte sich für den irgendwie verantwortlich. „Komm raus. Wir müssen reden." Sirius öffnete die Badezimmertür, da war aber leider auch keiner drin.

Dem Verdacht folgend, Malfoy hätte Hunger bekommen, bewegte Sirius seinen Hintern in die Küche und fand da wiederum Kreacher vor, der wiedermal sein übliches Zeug vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Ey, Kreacher", sprach Sirius ihn an. Der Hauself hielt in der Bewegung inne und schaute über die Schulter. „Hast du Malfoy gesehen?"

„Master Sirius sucht den jungen Mr. Malfoy?" Kreacher machte große Augen.

„Antworte doch einfach", murmelte Sirius und wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Harry nicht mehr da war, wo er doch versprochen hatte, heute zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Mad-Eye hatte sich wohl schon verabschiedet…

„Kreacher weiß es nicht, aber Kreacher hat einen bösen Verdacht!" Tatsächlich tapste der Elf auf ihn zu und packte Sirius am Hosensaum, bis der ihn abschüttelte.

„Mir doch egal…", winkte Sirius ab und machte sich wieder davon. Am Ende hatte Kreacher seinen Whiskey gefunden und wurde paranoid! Oder eher noch paranoider, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Schnäbelchen?" Vorsichtig lugte Sirius um die Ecke in Seidenschnabels Kämmerchen. Der Hippogreif hob den Kopf und wartete wohl auf sowas wie Futter, aber er hatte heute schon genug bekommen. „Hast du was Blondes hier vorbeischleichen sehen?", fragte er, lehnte sich seitlich gegen den Türrahmen und streckte die Hand aus, damit Seidenschnabel dagegen stupsen konnte. „Nicht?" Sirius streichelte über den weichen Kopf und seufzte. „Mann, den sollte man einschließen, damit er sich am Ende nicht unter Schniefelus' Umhang versteckt und raus schleicht…", schnaubte Sirius, streichelte Seidenschnabel noch eine Weile und machte sich dann weiter auf die Suche nach der verschollenen Prinzessin.

„Malfoy?!" Nach einer guten halben Stunde und drei Stockwerken später ging es Sirius aber auf den Geist zu suchen. Das war, als würde er seinen Zauberstab vermissen und ihn dann hinter seinem Ohr finden. „Das nervt! Komm raus! Wir spielen wann anders verstecken…"

Einen Moment horchte er auf eine Antwort, aber da konnte er wohl ewig warten. Natürlich würde der auch nicht freiwillig in Sirius' Arme laufen. Egal, was ihn da erwartete.

Sich noch einmal im Flur umschauend schob Sirius schließlich die Tür zum Dachboden auf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wo jemand, der bei Schniefelus schnüffeln gelernt hatte, rumschlich. Die Stufen knarrten unter Sirius' Füßen, als er die schmale Holztreppe hochstieg, die aufs Dach führte. Eine Tür lag noch vor ihm und als er die öffnete, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Ohnehin hätte man ihn bei dem markerschütternden Schrei nicht gehört.

Malfoy lag am Boden, krümmte sich verzweifelt, direkt vor ihm Mad-Eye mit dem ausgestreckten Zauberstab und daneben Harry, der Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie Draco heiser. Schweiß verklebte ihm die Stirn und machte das weißblonde Haar strähnig.

„Lügner! Pack aus!", schnauzte Harry, schaute doch einen Moment weg, als Moody erneut den Cruciatus sprach, aber sein Mitleid mit Malfoy schien sich in Grenzen zu halten. Der schrie aus Leibeskräften, krallte sich zwischen den Holzdielen fest und scherte sich kaum darum das Gesicht in den Staub zu drücken.

„Du…" Draco keuchte schwer, hob den Kopf und funkelte Harry wütend an. „Du kannst mich mal, Potter."

„Cru…"

„Harry, nein!" Sirius erwachte aus seiner Starre und sprang richtig vor Draco. „Was bei Merlin treibt ihr hier?!"

„Arbeiten!", blaffte Harry sichtlich ungehalten. „Du kriegst das ja nicht hin!"

Sirius biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und deutete auf die Tür. „Raus", zischte er. „Sofort! Ich habe euch klar und deutlich gesagt, das ihr sowas nicht in meinem Haus macht!"

„Wie gesagt, dann bringen wir…"

„Raus, verdammt! Das ist unter meinem Niveau!", schnauzte Sirius sauer. „Wenn dein Vater das sehen würde, Harry…" Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf.

Harry verzog die Mundwinkel, sagte aber nichts. Verächtlich betrachtete er Malfoy, der versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber immer wieder keuchend auf den Boden sackte.

„Du solltest dich selbst reden hören, Sirius", schnaubte Harry und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um. Die Tür knallte er Mad-Eye vor der Nase zu, dessen normales Auge genervt rollte, als er Sirius einen letzten Blick schenkte.

„Wenn du doch noch Hilfe brauchst…"

„Ich kann das. Danke", knurrte Sirius und drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden abstützte. Schweißtropfen trafen auf die aufgewühlte Staubschicht, während Draco starr auf den Boden schaute. Sirius hockte sich neben ihn. Sofort schaute Draco wütend hoch, zumindest wollte er wohl wütend aussehen, aber die Schmerzen ließen sich kaum verbergen. Jetzt erkannte Sirius auch, dass es nicht nur Schweiß gewesen war, der da auf den Boden fiel. Tränen standen in den grauen Augen. Sirius schluckte bei diesem Anblick und drückte Draco ohne zu zögern an sich. Eine Hand legte er auf dessen Hinterkopf und hörte das erstaunte Aufkeuchen nur dumpf.

„Ist alles gut. Ich bin hier…", raunte er, presste den warmen Körper so dicht wie möglich an sich und schmiegte die Wange gegen Dracos.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Mit einer Kraft, die er dem am ganzen Körper zitternden Jungen nicht mehr zu getraut hätte, stieß Draco ihn weg. „So einen laschen Cruciatus übersteh ich auch ohne deine Fürsorge, Black! Ihr solltet das öfter üben." Sich die Tränen wegwischend setzte Draco sich aufrecht hin und versuchte etwas Abstand zu Sirius aufzubauen, der schwer schluckte bei dem kalten Blick. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Draco den Schein zu bewahren, es ginge ihm phantastisch.

„Ich wollte…"

„Mich ausfragen! Ich hab's gehört! Mach ruhig!" Draco tippte sich an den Kopf. „Ich weiß nichts! Da ist nichts drin, das euch helfen könnte. Kapiert es endlich und bringt mich nach Askaban. Alles ist besser als dieses verfluchte Haus!"

„Du weißt nicht, was du sagst…", hauchte Sirius, rappelte sich hoch und behielt Draco im Blickfeld.

„Ist mir egal! Lass mich in Ruhe mit deinen Schauermärchen aus Askaban! Geh doch und starr deine Fotos an!", schnauzte Draco und hickste, bevor er sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste. „Ihr wollt die Guten sein? Ihr seid nur peinlich… Alle miteinander."

Sirius befeuchtete sich die Lippen und atmete tief durch. „Das wär nicht passiert, wenn ich dagewesen wäre. Glaub mir." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Komm. Wir machen dir was zu essen."

Draco schlug seine Hand weg, hatte aber nicht viel Kraft um Sirius wehzutun. „Steck dir dein Essen in den Arsch. Magst es doch von hinten", fauchte er, presste die Lippen dann fest aufeinander und schaute zur Seite, wo er einen uralten Karton fixierte.

Sirius schluckte die Wut über so eine Aussage herunter und zog Draco am Arm hoch. „Ich ess so ungern allein", murmelte er, versuchte Dracos Blick einzufangen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Malfoy, lass…"

„Draco." Prompt wurde der Jüngere rot, wie Sirius' Lieblingsboxershorts.

Sirius musste sich anstrengen Draco auf den Beinen zu halten. Wie lange hatten Harry und Mad-Eye das bitte gemacht? „Äh…"

„Gestern warst du schon bei meinem Vornamen", murmelte Draco und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Abrupt ließ Sirius Dracos Arm los, packte aber schnell wieder zu, als der Junge gefährlich schwankte. „Wenn ich da irgendwas gesagt hab, das dir unangenehm war, dann…"

„Du…" Fragend schaute Draco ihn an und presste sich dann eine Hand vor die Stirn. „…kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern?"

Fast entschuldigend zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern und lächelte dann. „Hast du Lust mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen?" Draco schaute ihn nicht an. „Beim Essen?" Immer noch nicht. „Wir finden sicher ein anderes Gesprächsthema als wo sich Lucius versteckt. Zur Not bietet sich da immer noch das Wetter an." Merlin, was redete er hier? Er wollte doch rauskriegen, wo Lucius war! Aber Malfoy sah so fertig aus und jetzt zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht. Sirius deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Tür, als Draco ihn endlich mal anschaute. Vielleicht wusste er ja wirklich nichts… oder er würde reden, wenn er ein bisschen Vertrauen gefasst hatte.


	11. Let’s Move Closer, Sweetheart

Die Küche war warm und hell erleuchtet, als Sirius Draco vorsichtig hinein schob. Der Blonde hatte noch ein paar Versuche gemacht, sich gegen die Hand auf seinem Rücken zu wehren, aber letztendlich war er zu schwach gewesen. Moodys Cruciatus als lasch zu bezeichnen war eine infame Lüge. Jemand, der so lange und so intensiv als Auror gearbeitet hatte, beherrschte bessere Folterflüche als manche Todesser. Auch wenn das Ministerium das natürlich nicht zugeben würde, ebenso wenig wie Potter, dessen engstirniges Schwarz-Weiß-Denken Draco nur zu vertraut war.

Zitternd ließ sich Draco auf dem Stuhl nieder, dem Black ihm hinschob.

„Nette Freunde hast du da", meinte er sarkastisch und versuchte, sich die Schwäche in seiner Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Black hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich herum. „Mal- … Draco. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, was ich davon halte. Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, dann…" Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Obwohl Draco wusste, dass das die Wahrheit war, brauchte er jemanden, an dem er seine Wut und seinen Schmerz auslassen konnte.

„Dir geht es doch nur darum, dass es nicht hier passiert. Wahrscheinlich hast du früher Probleme mit Mummy und Daddy und deinem bösen Bruder, dem Todesser, gehabt, deswegen kannst du keinen Cruciatus mehr sehen. Wenn die mich irgendwo anders zu Tode quälen würden, würde dich das auch einen Dreck kümmern."

Blacks Finger schlossen sich so fest um seinen Zauberstab, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Das stimmt nicht!", entgegnete er heftig.

„Na klar", kam es abweisend von Draco. „Du sollst schließlich auch aus mir herausbekommen, was ich weiß. Aber langsam könntet ihr es mir glauben. Weder mit Folter, noch mit Freundlichkeit oder Drohungen habt ihr etwas erreicht. Euer Orden ist wirklich der letzte Saftladen." Trotzdem griff Draco mit zitternden Händen nach dem Glas, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

Black rief währenddessen Kreacher herbei und gab ihm ein paar kurze, scharfe Befehle, woraufhin der Elf etwas von „Kreacher hatte es ja gewusst. Kreacher wollte dem Meister seine Befürchtung mitteilen, aber der Meister war wie immer taub…" murmelte, das Draco nicht verstand. Er kümmerte sich aber auch nicht darum. Stattdessen trank er langsam das Wasser aus und schloss die Augen, als ob er nach innen horchen und beobachten wollte, wie die Schmerzen ausklangen und nur noch das dumpfe Pochen zu extremer körperlicher Anstrengung zurückblieb.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du in Askaban landest. Meine Zeit dort…", begann Sirius leise.

Die Augen des Slytherin öffneten sich schlagartig und einen Moment erschien es seinem Gegenüber, als könne man im Grau von Dracos Augen Angst und Verzweiflung lesen. Dieser Eindruck verflog jedoch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder, als nur die altbekannte, kühle Maske übrig blieb.

„Nicht schon wieder, Black", knurrte Draco unnatürlich gereizt. „Verschon mich damit. Wie gutmütig du dich auch geben magst, ich weiß was mit mir passiert, sobald ihr Volltrottel endlich erkannt habt, dass ich nichts weiß."

Man sah förmlich, wie es Black immer schwerer gelang, seine Wut zu unterdrücken – genau das machte Draco Spaß. Er wollte ihn zur Weißglut treiben, ihn provozieren. Dabei war es dem Blonden egal, dass er wehrlos einem bewaffneten Zauberer gegenüber saß.

„Ich glaube, du verkennst, wer dir als einziger in diesem Haus zur Seite steht. Harry hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass du ein arroganter Arsch bist, Malfoy. Leider habe ich nur meine sadistische Ader noch nicht entdeckt, sonst würde ich dich Mad-Eye und Harry gerade wieder zum Fraß vorwerfen."

Draco wollte gerade zu einer entsprechenden Antwort auf diesen hitzigen Ausbruch ansetzen, als Kreacher sie unterbrach. Der Hauself spazierte undeutlich vor sich hin murmelnd in das Zimmer und balancierte auf jeder Hand je einen Teller. Der, den er Sirius hinschob, sah weit aus unappetitlicher aus, als Dracos, was den anderen jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Diese Unterbrechung gab Black jedoch scheinbar Gelegenheit sich abzukühlen und auch Dracos Adrenalinschub war aufgebraucht. Er war zu müde zum diskutieren.

„Iss was, Draco", sagte Sirius plötzlich ruhig. „Danach kannst du duschen gehen. Ich beleg' deine Kleider mit einem Reinigungszauber, wenn du fertig bist."

Wortlos senkte der Angesprochene den Kopf und begann, das erste Mal seit er hier war, Blacks Befehl ohne Protest zu befolgen. Dass er dabei die ganze Zeit über, den Blick aus zwei starren, grauen Augen auf sich fühlte, machte ihn trotzdem etwas nervös. Schließlich schob der Junge den Teller von sich und erhob sich.

„Komm dann wegen der Klamotten runter", rief Black ihm noch nach, als er schon fast am Fuß der Treppe war. Mit hängenden Schultern quälte sich Draco nach oben. Er fühlte sich fast so beschissen, wie an den ersten Tagen seines Aufenthaltes hier.

Auch als das heiße Wasser der Dusche auf ihn niederprasselte, lösten sich die Muskeln, die sich während des Schmerzes verspannt hatten, nur langsam. Alles in allem hätte er sich gerade einmal schlafen legen können, was sich jedoch als unmöglich erwies, sobald er seine – oder auch Blacks – Klamotten inspizierte. Das Hemd und die Hose waren vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Außerdem hatte Draco nach jedem Cruciatus das Gefühl, dass die Klamotten, die er getragen hatte, seinen Schmerz absorbierten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlüpfte er in die Boxershorts und strich sich durch das blonde Haar. Im beschlagenen Spiegel nahm er sich selbst nur verschwommen war, stellte aber fest, dass es reichen musste. Es war zu kalt um nur in Shorts zu schlafen, also würde er wohl oder übel die Klamotten mit runter nehmen müssen. Schon wieder halbnackt vor Black. Das wurde langsam zu einer beunruhigenden Angewohnheit.

Er schüttelte die nassen Haare noch ein letztes Mal aus und bemühte sich, nicht wie Harry auszusehen, dann betrat er das kühle Treppenhaus. Fröstelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, in der noch immer Black saß, der sein Eintreten scheinbar erwartet hatte. Auch wenn Draco den Eindruck bekam, dass er kurz blass wurde, als er sich Dracos fehlender Kleidung bewusst wurde. Der Blonde verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Reinigungszauber", spie er aus.

„Bitte sagen…", trällerte Sirius vor sich hin und warf dabei immer wieder kurze Blicke auf den nassen, bleichen Oberkörper.

„Mach."

Black blieb sitzen wo er war und hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Sauber."

Stille.

„Bitte", meinte Draco lang gezogen.

„Kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen sprechen, Dracolein?", fragte Black skeptisch.

Draco errötete schon wieder und brachte mühsam beherrscht hervor: „Kannst du bitte diesen Reinigungszauber anwenden?"

„Toll gemacht!", lobte Sirius und stand auf. Einen kurzen Zauberstabschlenker später war Dracos Kleidung wie neu. Sich räuspernd drehte sich der Slytherin um und schlüpfte in das Hemd und die Hose, sich Blacks Blicken wohl bewusst.

Das Klirren von Glas ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Black hatte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Wie ich aus Erfahrung weiß, kann man das nach so einem Cruciatus ganz gut gebrauchen."

Draco schnaubte laut. „Ist das der Grund, warum du so oft besoffen bist, Black?"

Dieser verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. „Nein. Glaub mir, an meiner Stelle würdest du dich auch fortlaufend betrinken."

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich halte nichts von der Flucht in Alkohol, Sex oder Drogen. So wie es aussieht, bist du da aber anderer Meinung." Trotzdem nahm Draco das Glas entgegen, das Black ihm reichte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl schräg neben diesem.

Black kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Viel Fluchtmöglichkeit gibt es hier nicht. Dieses Haus macht einen mit der Zeit verdammt depressiv. Alle anderen können für unsere Zukunft kämpfen und ich,…"

„Hast du Veritaserum geschluckt?", meinte Draco spöttisch.

An dem kurzen, verletzten Funkeln in Sirius Augen, bemerkte Draco, dass das unangebracht gewesen war. Moment – kurzes, verletztes Funkeln? Was dachte er da bitte für einen Scheiß?

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte Black und räusperte sich, ehe er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Draco tat es ihm nach und setzte das Glas kurz darauf hustend auf dem Tisch ab.

„Bei Merlin", krächzte er, wobei Black ihn scheinbar amüsiert beobachtete, was ärgerlich war.

„Haut rein das Zeug, nicht wahr?"

„Wie konntest du dich bitte gestern nach einer ganzen Flasche von dem Zeug auf den Beinen halten?", kam die Gegenfrage des Blonden.

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „Bin's gewöhnt."

Die nächste Viertelstunde verstrich schweigend. Ab und an warfen die Beiden sich distanzierte Blicke zu. Sirius fixierte Draco immer wieder aufs Genauste und Draco versuchte seinem Blick möglichst effektiv auszuweichen, wobei er einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen nahm.

Als Draco, warum auch immer, wieder zu sprechen begann, fühlte sich seine Zunge ungewöhnlich schwer an. „Potter is' 'n Arschloch."

„Harry is' eigentlich 'n guter Junge", meinte Sirius ernsthaft, der bestimmt schon die doppelte Menge Alkohol intus hatte. „Nur manchmal der Situation nich' ganz gewachsen."

„Er wollte mich umbringen", fluchte Draco und hieb mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Du musst das verstehen. Er weiß nicht mehr, wem er glauben soll. Alles so viel."

„Aber nur für ihn, hm? Immer nur der goldene Harry. Mir's auch alles zu viel. Und das interessiert keine Sau."

„Mich interessiert's."

„Laber' keine Scheiße, Black."

„Doch, doch… Wir sind schon arm dran, nich' wahr? Ich sitz hier. Tag ein, tag aus und guck meinem Patensohn zu, wie er in den Krieg zieht. Dabei saß ich die Hälfte meines Lebens in einer dunklen Zelle in Askaban. Meine Freiheit ist also keine Freiheit. Keine Ahnung mehr, was es eigentlich heißt, frei zu sein. Scheiße, dabei hatten wir so große Pläne als wir jungen waren, weißte? Was kann ich machen außer mich als verlauster Köter draußen rum treiben? Nich' mal das, seit dein Daddy weiß, wie ich aussehe. Tolles Leben, ehrlich."

„Tz. Was glaubst du? Ich muss immer ich sein. Ein Malfoy. Keine Tränen. Weißte, früher in der Schule, da wollte ich so oft weinen. An jedem dieser beschissenen Tage in Slytherin… Uh, aber nein. Malfoys sind kalt und stark. Und gut. Immer erstklassige Noten, Quidditchergebnisse und das alles nur, damit dich dein bekloppter Vater an einen noch bekloppteren Voldemort weitergibt, der dir 'n Bild auf deinen Arm brennt, dass du glaubst, du stirbst", lallte Draco mit melancholischem Blick vor sich hin.

„Scheiß Welt", fügte er an.

„Jap! Scheiß Welt…", bestätigte Sirius.

Nach kurzem Schweigen kam von Black ein leises: „Wie ist's das dunkle Mal eingebrannt zu bekommen?"

Draco ließ den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere sacken. Dabei sah es einen Moment so aus, als hätte er die Frage gar nicht registriert, schließlich antwortete er jedoch.

„'s furchtbar. 's Schlimmste was du dir denken kannst. Schlimmer als zehnmal Cruciatus. 'n bisschen wie bei einem Dementor. Du siehst nur noch die dunklen Seiten der Welt. Fast 'ne Minute lang fühlst du dich… böse. Einfach böse. Aber du fühlst auch Reue. Du bereust all die Taten, die du noch nichtmal begangen hast. Das 's Geschenk vom dunklen Lord. Und die Schmerzen. Ich habe so laut geschrieen, ich… Ich hab's bei Nott gesehen. Er ist gestorben dran. Weißte, dass die manchmal einfach verrecken, weil's so weh tut? Und weil du dich so schlecht fühlst? Du denkst du wärst Voldemort persönlich. Möchtest tot sein."

„Voldemort is' auch 'n Arschloch."

„Ja!", stimmte Draco enthusiastisch zu.

„Zeig mal her deinen Arm…"

Widerstandslos ließ Draco zu, dass Sirius das Hemd hochkrempelte und seinen linken Unterarm entblößte, auf dem schwarz und hässlich das dunkle Mal pulsierte. Der Totenkopf schien die beiden Männer zu verspotten, während sich die Schlange darum wand.

Draco schauderte, als Black mit den Fingerspitzen darüber fuhr. „Wir machen 's weg!", entschied er plötzlich.

Draco blinzelte kurz. „Was?"

„Weg!" Schwerfällig kam Sirius auf die Beine und kramte aus einer Schublade ein Küchenmesser. Dann trottete er auf den Tisch zu, umklammerte Dracos Handgelenk und drückte seinen Unterarm auf den Tisch.

Der Blonde ließ es einfach mit sich machen und beobachtete Black fasziniert. Dieser Oberkörper… Wenn er doch nur mal das Hemd…

„Heeey", heulte Draco plötzlich auf. Wie vom Wahnsinn befallen schabte Black auf der blassen Haut des jungen Todessers herum, die sich augenblicklich rötete. Das dunkle Mal schien sich von diesem Versuch in keiner Weise stören zu lassen, weshalb Sirius das Messer immer fester in die bleiche Haut drückte, bis ein paar dunkelrote Bluttropfen hervor quollen.

„'s geht nicht ab, das Scheißding…", murmelte Black.

„'s wird immer da sein", meinte Draco in allwissendem Ton. „Lebensschuld, und so, weißte? Sev erzählt mir immer davon. Lebensschuld. Werden in der Hölle schmoren."

„Nee… Du sollst mit mir in den Himmel." Black betrachtete das Messer und ließ es dann fallen. „Aber wir müssen's anders machen. Brennt das?"

Als fiele ihm erst jetzt auf, dass er blutete, runzelte Draco die Stirn. „Jaaa… Jaa, glaub' schon."

„Du glaubst?"

„'s tut weh. Scheiß Voldemort."

„Scheiß Voldemort", nickte Sirius, ehe er sich urplötzlich herunterbeugte und seine Lippen auf einen der Blutstropfen legte.

„Was bei Merlin…", Draco wollte seinen Arm wegziehen, doch Black hielt ihn noch immer eisern fest und lutschte gemächlich an der Haut von Dracos Unterarm. Dieser wurde abwechselnd rot und bleich. „Lass 's!" Der Blonde schob mit der anderen Hand Sirius Kopf weg, doch dieser ließ seine Zunge weiterhin über das dunkle Mal gleiten. Warm und weich. Draco schoss in die Höhe.

„Kusch, geh weg. Mach Platz oder so, Black…", nuschelte Draco. Selbst im betrunkenen Zustand funktionierten seine Alarmschranken noch. Das war eine Situation, die eindeutig unter „Gefahren" einzuordnen war.

„'sch geh jetzt schlafen. Nur dass du's weißt", erklärte der Slytherin und taumelte auf die Tür zu. Schlafen war bestimmt eine gute Idee. Er war schon auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz, als zwei Arme aus der Dunkelheit ihn packten.

Ehe Draco auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, wurde er hart gegen die Wand gepresst und ein Mund legte sich auf seinen.


	12. Good Night, Until Tomorrow

Einen ewigscheinenden Moment lang durfte Sirius die wirklich weichen Lippen spüren, bevor Draco mit weitaufgerissenen Augen versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, Sirius' Lippen so auf seine gerötete Wange bekam.

„Black, nich'! Das macht man doch nich'…"

Sirius knurrte auf, als er die schmalen Hände auf die Brust gelegt bekam, missachtete dabei vollkommen, dass Draco ihn auf Abstand halten wollte und küsste den Jüngeren erneut. Er umfasste Dracos Kopf, damit der die fast verzweifelten Versuche sich zu befreien unterließ. Solange… Fühlte sich wie Ewigkeiten an, dass er genau auf diese Lippen gewartet hatte.

Aufkeuchend erstarrte Draco einfach, als Sirius' Zunge sich den Weg zwischen die schmalen Lippen bahnte. Schmeckte nach Alkohol, war Sirius aber egal. Er nutzte Dracos Starre und legte die Hand auf die kürzlich noch verletzte Hüfte, fühlte die warme Haut selbst durch den Stoff. Kurzerhand schob er seine Finger unter Dracos Hemd, umklammerte ihn an der Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen vibrierte gegen seine Zunge, spornte Sirius zu Höchstleistungen an, die Dracos Widerstand allmählich brachen.

Schwer durch die Nase ausatmend krallte Draco sich an Sirius' Brust fest und erwiderte den Kuss fast schüchtern. Die Gänsehaut, die sich dadurch auf Sirius' Armen ausbreitete, veranlasste den Schwarzhaarigen dazu Draco so dicht wie möglich an sich zu drücken. Draco schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, krallte sich von hinten an Sirius' Schultern fest und ließ sich gegen die Wand drücken.

„Ach, du Scheiße!" Sirius sprang von Draco weg und schaute die Treppe runter, direkt in ein Paar grüne Augen. „Was treibt ihr da?!" Harry klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest, zuckte zusammen, als seine laute Stimme Mrs. Black geweckt hatte, die deren übliche Schimpftriade auslöste, und starrte fassungslos zwischen Sirius und Draco umher.

„'s geht dich nich's an, Harry…", nuschelte Sirius, spürte, wie er rot anlief und wagte einen Seitenblick zu Draco, der schon längst den tiefsten Rotton angenommen hatte, den seine Haut zuließ. Zeige- und Mittelfinger presste er sich auf die knallroten Lippen, warf einen gehetzten Blick zu Sirius und drehte sich schwankend um, bevor er die Treppe hochstolperte. Zweimal musste er sich wieder aufrichten und knallte dann seine Zimmertür zu.

„Geht mich nichts an?!", polterte Harry geschockt. „Was soll das, Sirius?!"

Mit beiden Händen rieb Sirius sich übers Gesicht und atmete schwer aus. „Der Junge war depri. Ich hab ihn getröstet…", murmelte er, klammerte sich am Treppengeländer fest und leckte sich über die Lippen, wo er den Kuss noch spüren konnte.

„Malfoy braucht man nicht trösten. Erst recht nicht so!", schnauzte Harry.

„Lass das mal ruhig meine Sorge sein!", gab Sirius lautstark zurück. „Ich wollt nur nett sein. Vertrauen is' immer gut…"

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Sowas wie Malfoy kannst du nicht vertrauen. Kapier das doch endlich mal! Warum sitzt er denn sonst hier?"

„Sitz ich auch hier, weil ihr mir nich' trauen könnt?", schnaubte Sirius. „Jaah… Hätt ich mir ja denken könn'n… Draco is' der einzige, der mich versteht. Mhm."

„Und deswegen knutschst du gleich mit Malfoy?!", quietschte Harry entsetzt.

Sirius hob wissend einen Finger. „Wenn du nich' gekommen wärst, hätt ich heut Nacht verdammt guten Sechs gehabt… Sex, mein ich…"

„Hast du getrunken, Sirius?", wollte Harry angewidert wissen und Sirius schnaubte.

„Geh und petz's Molly. Vielleicht adoptiert sie dich ja dann endlich…", brummte er, drehte sich um und stapfte schwerfällig die Treppe hoch.

„Was willst du damit sagen?! Sirius! Lass… Komm wieder her!"

„Nah, lass mich…", brummte Sirius, winkte ab und verschwand in sein Zimmer, wo er sich in voller Montur aufs Bett warf um das Gesicht in seinem Kissen zu vergraben. Doofer Harry… Musste ausgerechnet jetzt stören. Dafür durfte der sich jetzt mit Mrs. Black rumschlagen.

„Sonst will er immer nich' bleiben…", brummte Sirius, drehte den Kopf leicht und starrte seine geliebten Fotos an. „Warum 'n jetzt? Voll unpassend…" Sich an sein Kissen klammernd schloss Sirius die Augen und versuchte sich an das warme Gefühl zu erinnern. Jaah, er sollte runtergehen und weitermachen. Immerhin wollte Draco ja auch und sie hatten sich so gut verstanden! Das Mal würden sie schon noch wegkriegen und zur Not würde er es eben weg…küssen müssen. Mhm… Sirius grinste vor sich hin. Draco schmeckte viel besser als der blöde Alkohol. Es hätte so ein schöner Abend werden können…

* * *

Kreacher wunderte sich ziemlich, als sein Meister summend in der Küche stand und ein schönes Sandwich zubereitete. Er tat das nicht für den Hauselfen und auch nicht für sich. Sirius schmunzelte. Da Schnäbelchen Hühnerbeine bevorzugte konnte es also nur noch eine Person geben, der er hier gerade Frühstück machte, obwohl es schon weit nach Mittag war. Was schon seltsam genug war, aber irgendwie verspürte er das Bedürfnis sich an den Herd zu stellen, zumindest nah dran. Normalerweise trudelte die Ordensmannschaft erst gegen Abend hier ein, dann auch eher Grüppchenweise.

„Kreacher, Messer", verlangte Sirius, streckte die Hand aus und würgte, als er betrachtete, was Kreacher ihm da gegeben hatte. „Igitt… Damit soll ich Draco doch nicht ernsthaft was zu essen machen, oder?" Missbilligend warf er Kreacher das dreckige Metall vor die Füße und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wollen wir, dass er krank wird?"

„ Kreacher will das sicher nicht. Beim Meister ist sich Kreacher da aber nicht so sicher…", murmelte der Hauself, während er feinstes Silber aus seinem Nest fischte und Sirius reichte, sich dann tief verbeugte.

„Jetzt bring Draco einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Allmählich sollte er mal aufstehen…", murmelte Sirius und deutete auf die Tür. „Aber leise!"

Vor sich hinmurmelnd verschwand Kreacher aus der Küche und ließ Sirius, wieder summend, zurück. Armer, kleiner Malfoy war es sicher gewöhnt, Frühstück serviert zu bekommen. Vielleicht ein besseres, aber das kümmerte Sirius wiederum nicht sehr. Er wollte… Ja, was eigentlich? Draco musste ihm nicht Leid tun. Eigentlich. Ein starker, junger Mann, wenn er es ertrug, das Mal eingebrannt zu kriegen. Natürlich hatte Snape mal erwähnt, dass das kein Spaß sei, aber so schlimm, wie Draco es geschildert hatte, stellte man sich das eben nicht vor.

Aber die Malfoy'sche Erziehung hatte da auch Spuren hinterlassen. Konnte Sirius auch egal sein, aber er hätte zu gerne, das Draco ihn einmal ehrlich anlächeln würde. Vielleicht auch einfach mal…

War ja auch egal. Sobald der Junge etwas Vertrauen gefasst hatte, bekam Sirius seine Informationen und würde dementsprechend auch sein möglichstes tun, damit Draco nicht in Askaban landete.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schnappte Sirius sich den Teller, drehte sich herum und traf genau Dracos Blick, als der gerade in die Küche kam. Abrupt blieb der Blonde stehen, errötete kaum merklich und wandte den Blick ab. Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu, der sofort zurückwich.

„Keine Panik", gluckste Sirius, schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch. „Setz dich. Iss etwas." Selber setzte Sirius sich gegenüber hin und musste eine ganze Weile warten, bis Draco sich wieder rührte.

„Das… gestern…" Noch ziemlich verschlafen aus der Wäsche guckend fuhr Draco sich durch die Haare. „Du…"

„Du warst betrunken." Sirius zwinkerte dem Jungen, der ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, zu. „Ich nehm dir nicht übel, dass du mich geküsst hast. Ich bin nun mal unwiderstehlich."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete empört den Mund.

„Hätte mir denken können, dass du nichts verträgst", versuchte Sirius seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Er hatte auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft… „Jetzt iss etwas. Dann geht's dir besser."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger…", meinte Draco, ließ sich Sirius gegenüber nieder und starrte das Sandwich an. „Potter hat… Ich mein…" Sich auf die Lippe beißend deutete Draco zwischen sich und Sirius umher.

„Ja, und?" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, schob Draco das Sandwich näher vor die Nase und tippte gegen den Tellerrand.

„Merlin…" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das…"

„Ist dir wichtig, was er von dir denkt?", gluckste Sirius, worauf Draco sofort die Mundwinkel verzog.

„Ich scheiß auf Potters Meinung!", verteidigte er sich.

„Na, dann kann's dir ja egal sein, ob er denkt, du würdest…"

Draco machte eine abwürgende Handbewegung. „Das will ich gar nicht hören. Vergessen wir das einfach", schlug er vor und widmete sich jetzt seinem Frühstück. „Gibt es hier Kaffee?"

Ein Zauberstabschlenker von Sirius und Draco hatte, was er wollte. „Vergessen wir alles?"

Draco zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was wir geredet haben…", erläuterte Sirius.

Prustend winkte Draco ab. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, und das recht schmerzlich, haben wir nicht viel Sinnvolles von uns gegeben." Er deutete auf seinen Arm, schob den Ärmel aber nicht hoch.

„Ich kann dir das heilen", schlug Sirius vor und wollte nach Dracos Arm fassen, aber der nahm den schnell vom Tisch. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Sorry, ich wollt das nicht. Lass es mich wieder gutmachen."

„Willst du wieder dran rumlutschen?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und Sirius schnaubte.

„Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als ausgerechnet deinen linken Arm abzuschlecken", raunte er. „Hör mal, Draco. Wir müssen uns das nicht unnötig schwer machen. Lass uns versuchen ganz normal miteinander umzugehen."

„Küsst du immer neue Freunde?", wollte Draco wissen.

Perplex blinzelte Sirius. „Freunde?"

„Äh…" Draco senkte den Blick und atmete tief durch. „Ist doch auch egal. Ich weiß, wir werden keine Freunde und das will ich auch gar nicht."

„Hast genug andere Freunde, was? Soll ich dir mal was über Freunde sagen, Draco?" Sirius lehnte sich leicht vor. „Freunde wären schon längst gekommen, um dich zu retten."

„Schlaue Bemerkung, Black. Aber wie wären sie hier rein gekommen?"

„Na ja, versucht hat es auch keiner, du verstehst", grinste Sirius. „Ich hätte das so gemacht. Wenn wir Freunde wären…"

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, was das wird? Ich sage es noch einmal: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo mein Vater sich aufhält, wie die Pläne des Dunklen Lords aussehen oder wie spät es ist. Noch Fragen?"

„Wenn ich sagen würde, ich glaube dir, dann würdest du trotzdem davon ausgehen, ich wolle mir dein Vertrauen erschleichen, nicht?", seufzte Sirius und lehnte sich zurück. Den Blick ließ er langsam über Dracos Oberkörper gleiten, blieb schließlich an dem blassen Hals hängen und befeuchtete sich automatisch die Lippen.

„Was solltest du sonst wollen?", fragte Draco und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dachte… nur. Irgendwie… Ist ja auch egal."

„Geht's dir auf die Nerven mit einem dämlichen Hauselfen sprechen zu müssen und ich soll den ersetzen?", wollte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln wissen.

„Nah, ich hab ja auch noch nen Hippogreif", gluckste Sirius und augenblicklich weiteten Dracos Augen sich. „Was? Angst vor den Dingern? Seidenschnabel ist ganz lieb. Er…"

„Seidenschnabel?!" Draco fuhr hoch und starrte Sirius entsetzt an.

„Äh…" Sirius nickte. „Kennst… Hey!" Draco drehte sich schwungvoll um und wollte aus der Küche marschieren, aber Sirius heftete sich an seine Fersen. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Mit dem gefährlichen Biest leb ich nicht unter einem Dach!", echauffierte Draco sich und wollte in den Flur, aber Sirius versperrte ihm den Weg, indem er den Arm ausstreckte und eine Hand auf den Türrahmen presste.

„Dir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das Beste aus deiner Situation zu machen", sagte Sirius und setzte ein übertrieben freundliches Grinsen auf, das sich langsam verabschiedete als er in die weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen schaute. Draco schluckte leicht, warum verstand Sirius erst, als er an sich runter schaute und einen Abstand von nicht mal zwei Zentimetern zwischen ihnen ausmachte.

„Macht dich das nervös?", gluckste Sirius, ließ Draco dadurch einen tiefen Rotton annehmen und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Wir waren uns schon näher, also…"

„Ich bin nicht schwul." Dracos Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, dennoch hatte Sirius das Gefühl, er würde zusammengeschrien werden.

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt. Mann…" Sirius streckte sich ausgiebig, glaubte Dracos Augen deutlich auf sich spüren zu können. „Die Jugend heutzutage. Denkt an nichts anderes mehr…"

„Das sagt der Richtige. Wer hätte mich vorgestern fast auf der Treppe vergewaltigt, hä?" Draco trat trotzdem keinen Schritt zurück.

„Ver… Jetzt hör mal, Malfoy!" Sirius kriegte keinen Ton mehr raus und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich höre, ja", murmelte Draco. „Gibt es in Askaban Gruppenduschen? Lernt man das da?"

Sirius prustete. „Sehr witzig, wirklich. Snapes Einfluss, was?", schnaubte er. „Eigentlich bist du ja nicht in der Position, solche Späßchen mit mir zu treiben, aber wir wollen mal nicht so sein. Immerhin kenne ich jetzt deine Schwachstelle…" Er grinste bösartig und Draco wich jetzt doch einen Schritt zurück. „Eine halbe Stunde bei Schnäbelchen sollte dich lehren deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten."

Draco schluckte tatsächlich. „Ha…" Sirius packte ihn alles andere als grob am Oberarm und zog ihn neben sich aus der Küche. Ob der wohl merkte, dass er nur Spaß machte? „Das…"

„Das kommt davon, genau", raunte Sirius, schob Draco auf die Treppe zu und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Bitte, das nicht…" Draco schaute leicht ängstlich über die Schulter und schnaubte, als er Sirius kurz vor einem Lachkrampf ansah. „Du verarschst mich, Black? Du verarschst mich ernsthaft?"

Sirius hob den Blick und grinste Draco unschuldig an. „Ein bisschen vielleicht…"

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", schnaubte Draco, drehte sich schwungvoll herum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um Sirius von oben zu mustern, was nur ging, weil er eine Stufe höher stand. „Ist das jetzt psychische Folter?"

„Mit einem Hippogreif drohen? Ich glaub, das ist eher… physisch", meinte Sirius und legte die Hände auf Dracos Hüfte ab. Der Jüngere wehrte sich kein Stück, war zu beschäftigt damit Sirius böse anzufunkeln und bemerkte die großen Hände deswegen wohl kaum.

„Merlin, Black…" Draco schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Wie man jemanden unter Druck setzt musst du aber noch lernen."

„Was du schon wieder damit ankommen muss… Ich dachte, du weißt nichts", seufzte Sirius, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und war so wieder auf einer Höhe mit Draco. „Wer nichts weiß, der…" Draco schien das wohl zu nah zu sein. Er wollte nach hinten ausweichen, vergaß dabei, dass er auf einer Treppe stand und stolperte nach hinten. „Ups." Es wäre gelogen, wenn Sirius sagen würde, er hätte sich besonders angestrengt Draco auf den Beinen zu halten. So landete er genau auf dem Jüngeren und wischte mit den schwarzen Haaren über das tiefrote Gesicht, als er Draco ansah. „Na, jetzt hab ich grad nen Flashback."

„Ich… auch…", war Dracos sehr intelligente Antwort, die Sirius zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Mögen wir Flashbacks?"

„Äh… Was?"

„Ob wir Flashbacks mögen", hauchte Sirius, schloss die Augen halb und öffnete die Lippen leicht, während er sich langsam vorlehnte.

„Ich…" Dracos Antwort wurde von dem lauten Knall der zuschlagenden Tür im Keim erstickt. Blitzschnell schreckte Sirius hoch und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor der Besucher um die Ecke schauen konnte.

„Harry, wie geht's?" Sirius klopfte seinem Patensohn auf die Schulter, der ihn skeptisch musterte und dann auf die Treppe schaute.

„Geht so…", murmelte er. „Hat man dir noch nichts von dem Angriff erzählt?" Sofort schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Na ja, wir konnten grad noch das Schlimmste verhindern. Zum Glück plappert Malfoy wohl lieber, wenn er etwas getrunken hat."

„Ja, das stimmt auch wie…" Reflexartig schaute Sirius über die Schulter, aber Draco hatte sich davon gestohlen. „Moment. Er…"

„Ich hab ihn gestern nochmal ausgefragt, als du dich verzogen hast", erklärte Harry und verstrubbelte sich die schwarzen Haare. „Alles hat er mir nicht verraten, aber ein paar wichtige Sachen. Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, Sirius. Slytherins lügen ohne rot zu werden. Das können die."

Harry hätte Sirius schlagen können, er hätte ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun können. Er hatte gedacht… Na ja, er hatte wohl falsch gedacht. Aber das würde er Draco nicht durchgehen lassen…


	13. Sky Full of Stars

Der Wasserhahn tropfte. Das stetige Geräusch hatte eine ungewöhnlich beruhigende Wirkung auf Draco, der mit mutlosem Gesichtsausdruck im Bad stand und sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Er hätte Black am liebsten schon wieder geküsst. Seine Lippen waren heute Morgen noch geschwollen von der wilden Zärtlichkeit gewesen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, es gab also keine Chance, es zu bestreiten. Und Black küsste so verdammt gut. Draco fühlte sich jedes Mal, als würde sein Blut in Flammen stehen. Merlin, am liebsten würde er Potters Paten mit Haut und Haar verschlingen. Womit er aber wieder beim Thema wäre. Potter. Nicht nur, dass er dazwischen geplatzt war und Black daran gehindert hatte, was auch immer mit ihm zu tun, nein – sein Blick hatte nichts Gutes versprochen. Was auch immer sein ehemaliger Schulfreund plante, er musste vorsichtig sein. Dass Potter vor Unverzeihlichen nicht mehr zurückschreckte, war ja bereits zu sehen gewesen.

Draco seufzte leise und fuhr mit einer andächtigen Bewegung die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. In den letzten Tagen war sämtliche Ästhetik aus seinen Zügen verschwunden. Spätestens nach Moodys Cruciatus wirkten seine Wangen eher eingefallen und bleich, als anmutig dünn und blass. Außerdem musste er diese Andeutung von Augenringen los werden, denn das stand ihm wirklich nicht gut zu Gesicht. Vielleicht...

„Du!"

Die Badezimmertür wurde aufgerissen und schwang mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand. Erschrocken wirbelte Draco herum. Sirius stand mit vor Wut verzerrten Zügen im Türrahmen. Noch bevor der Blonde dazu kam, nachzufragen, polterte der Ältere los: „Du mieses, kleines Frettchen. Warum habe ich Harry nicht gleich geglaubt? Du bist genau so verlogen wie der Rest deiner Sippe, nichts mehr als eine dreckige Ratte."

Draco starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an und wollte gerade etwas einwenden, als ihn Sirius wieder nicht zu Wort kommen ließ.

„Mir hätte es schon klar sein müssen, als du angefangen hast mich anzumachen. Hast geglaubt, ein bisschen Hurerei rettet dich vor Askaban? Merlin, wenn ich gewusst hätte..."  
Nun war es an Draco rot anzulaufen. Obwohl er sich eindeutig in der schwächeren Position befand, wollte er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Sag mal, Black, tickst du eigentlich noch ganz sauber?", blaffte der Blonde noch eine Spur lauter als sein Gegenüber. „Wer hat denn hier wen angemacht? Ich sicherlich nicht dich, du Schwuchtel! Was ist denn überhaupt los, bitte schön? Hat dich was gestochen?"

„Du..." Sirius machte einen beängstigenden Satz auf Draco zu und stieß diesem mit voller Wucht gegen die Schulter. Der Jüngere taumelte rückwärts und ruderte lächerlicherweise mit den Armen, um sich abzufangen. „Ich sollte dir den süßen, weißen Hals umdrehen", knurrte Sirius. „Jeden einzelnen Knochen sollte ich dir brechen. Während wir hier rummachen, planen deine Kumpels da draußen einen Überfall auf das Ministerium. Trotzdem besitzt du die Frechheit mir zu erzählen, du wüsstest nichts." Sein Tonfall war gegen Ende hin so offenkundig gefährlich geworden, dass Draco Mühe hatte, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er traute diesem Mann gerade ohne Weiteres zu, zum Mörder zu werden.

„Ich... Ich wusste wirklich nichts davon. Warum soll ich davon gewusst haben?" Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein erbärmliches Fiepen, über das er sich selbst ärgerte. Aber es stimmte. Er hörte zum ersten Mal von diesem Plan. Eigentlich konnte er nicht glauben, dass ein Kriegszug in dieser Größenordnung so lange geheim gehalten worden war.

„Natürlich wusstest du davon, du Lügner", polterte Sirius wieder los und plötzlich fand sich Draco gegen die Wand gepresst wieder. „Wie sonst hättest du Harry gestern Abend davon erzählen können? Im Vollsuff verliert man schon mal die Kontrolle über seine Zunge, was?" Black presste Dracos Handgelenke mit aller Gewalt gegen die Kacheln des Badezimmers, so dass dieser bereits vor Schmerz aufächzte. So wie es aussah, war Sirius nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, ihm eine reinzuhauen.

„Was redest du da, Black? Ich habe Potter gar nichts erzählt! Ich wusste nichts von diesem Überfall! Mein Gott, ich glaube selbst Vater wusste nichts davon... Er hätte alle Leute zusammengerufen... Das muss..."

Draco spürte, wie Black erstarrte und runzelte die Stirn. Der Blick seines Gegenübers war fest auf Dracos linken Unterarm gerichtet, wo der Ärmel des Hemdes nach unten gerutscht war und das Zeichen preisgab, das seine Anhängerschaft zum Dunklen Lord bekundete.

„In dieser Nacht..." Sirius Stimme war plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, zu einem Flüstern geworden. „Es war niemand hier... Auch heute Morgen nicht... Es hätte doch jemand..."

„Ganz genau, Black. Es hätten doch auch hier Vorbereitungen für das Verhindern dieses Angriffs getroffen werden müssen", schaltete sich Draco verzweifelt ein, auch wenn Black mehr mit sich selbst zu reden schien.

Dennoch hob der Ältere nun den Blick und suchte Dracos Augen. „Du meinst... Warum sollte Harry mich anlügen?"

„Was weiß ich", stieß Draco hervor. „Aber ich schwör dir, Black, ich wusste nichts davon."

Einen Moment ließ der Druck auf seine Handgelenke nach, doch noch bevor Draco erleichtert ausatmen konnte, presste ihn Sirius wieder gegen die Wand – diesmal mit dem ganzen Körper.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" Draco spürte die Erschütterung, als Black begann, mit seiner Faust auf die Wand einzuschlagen. Vorsichtig löste der Blonde sein eigenes Handgelenk und legte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Hey", meinte er leise. Black verharrte anscheinend überrascht. Dann gruben sich seine Hände schlagartig in Dracos Haar und sein Mund nahm Dracos Lippen in Besitz. Dem Blonden wurden diese plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel langsam etwas unheimlich, obwohl Blacks Zunge diesen Gedanken sogleich fortschwemmte. Und irgendwie nichts außer warmer Leere zurück ließ.

Völlig überrumpelt öffnete Draco seinen Mund und ließ sich auf das Zungenspiel ein, das Black rücksichtslos forderte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz unnatürlich schnell zu schlagen begann. Es raste schon mehr oder weniger in seiner Brust. Ohne es zu wollen glitten seine Hände auf Blacks Rücken und wanderten dort ruhelos umher.

„Mach schon, Draco", flüsterte Black plötzlich, schon leicht außer Atem.

Im ersten Moment verstand Draco nicht, was Black meinte, doch als dieser sein Knie zwischen Dracos Beine schob, musste er schlucken.

Merlin, wenn der Kerl so weitermachte, dann... Draco atmete scharf ein. Blacks Oberschenkel rieb gerade an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle. Wie von selbst griff der Blonde nach dem Saum von Blacks Hemd und zog es aus der Hose, um mit den Händen über die erhitzte Haut des anderen zu fahren. Einige fahrige Bewegungen später, hatte es Draco geschafft, Sirius das Hemd trotz seiner zitternden Hände über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Black hingegen machte es sich eine Spur einfacher: Er riss einfach Dracos Hemd in zwei.

„Scheiße, was wird das, wenn's fertig ist...?"

„Himmlisch wird das...", meinte Sirius dunkel und im nächsten Moment spürte Draco einen Mund auf seiner rechten Brustwarze.

„Black..." Eine Hand glitt in Dracos Hose.

„Black!"

Oh, Merlin. Besagter begann genüsslich an Dracos Brustwarze zu saugen und ließ seine Hand in dessen Boxershorts verschwinden. Als Sirius' warme Finger Dracos Glied umschlossen, bäumte sich der Blonde auf.

„Black, ... ich..."

Sirius beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss. Draco fühlte, wie er unaufhaltsam auf etwas Großes, Helles zuraste und sich alles in ihm in einem Punkt konzentrierte. Er wollte, dass Sirius aufhörte und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass er weitermachen würde. Black hingegen kam gar nicht auf die Idee aufzuhören.

Als Draco jedoch mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in seiner Hand zum Höhepunkt kam, hielt Black inne.

„Das ging aber schnell", meinte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco wurde feuerrot und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Nicht besonders viel Ausdauer, Draco-Baby? Na, macht nichts. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Ist wie bei den Jungfrauen..."

Als Draco bei diesen Worten noch eine Spur roter wurde, stieß Black zischend die Luft aus.

„Unser guter Draco ist noch Jungfrau?"

„Problem damit, Black?" Draco sah aus, als wäre er kopfüber in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Fuck. Er war gerade eben, wie ein Zwölfjähriger, in Blacks Hand gekommen.

„Nein...", meinte Sirius gedehnt. „Im Gegenteil. Damit macht das weitermachen umso mehr Spaß."

„Weitermachen?", quietschte Draco.

„Glaubst du denn, du kannst mich jetzt einfach hier stehen lassen? Fühl mal...", meinte Sirius belustigt.

Er nahm Dracos Hand und legte sie zwischen seine Beine. Erschrocken wollte Draco seine Hand wieder wegziehen, aber das ließ Black nicht zu. Stattdessen drückte er sich wieder an Draco.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt...", murmelte er. Er war so hart, wie seit seiner Zeit vor Askaban nicht mehr.

„Ich... kann das nicht Black."

„Ich bring's dir bei...", meinte Sirius nur und stöhnte in den Kuss. „Beweg deine Hand."

Verzweifelt blinzelnd stand Draco da, die Hand zwischen Blacks Beinen. Dieser wartete darauf, dass der Blonde seinen Befehl befolgte und beobachtete ihn dabei aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Draco begann Sirius zögerlich durch die Hose hindurch zu streicheln. Seufzend griff der Schwarzhaarige zwischen die aneinander gepressten Körper und öffnete seine Hose, das gleiche tat er bei Draco, ehe er den Stoff zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Du hast tolle Beine", schnurrte Sirius und packte Dracos Oberschenkel, knapp unter dem Po.

„Ich bin doch keine Frau", beschwerte sich Draco, während er zusah, wie Sirius seine Hose zur Seite kickte und den Blonden dann kurzerhand hochhob. Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Beine um die Hüften des Älteren zu schlingen. Dafür, dass Sirius eine angeblich so Kräfte zehrende Zeit in Askaban verbracht hatte, hatte er einen gestählten und perfektionierten Körper.

„Trotzdem. Tolle Beine", nuschelte Sirius, nachdem er seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des einstigen Slytherins vergraben hatte. Er begann die Haut des blassen Halsansatzes hingebungsvoll zu küssen, wobei er ein unverständliches „Das gibt wunderbare Knutschflecken" murmelte. Aufgrund seiner Position bekam er Dracos entsetzten Blick bei diesen Worten nicht mit.

Gerade als der Blonde darüber nachsann, ob seine Beteiligung bei dieser mittleren Katastrophe eigentlich nötig war, so übereifrig wie sich Black verhielt, trug dieser ihn in das Nebenzimmer.

„Man sollte sein erstes Mal immer auf einem Bett haben", kam es weise von Sirius.

Draco wurde etwas mulmig, als er realisierte, was er hier im Begriff war zu tun. Auch Sirius schien sein kurzes Zögern aufgefallen zu sein, denn er hielt, überraschenderweise, inne.

„Ich kenne mich aus", erklärte er, als er Draco auf das Laken legte.

Der Jüngere zweifelte zwar daran, dass das ein Trost war, schwieg aber. Erst als Sirius weiterhin untätig am Bettende stand und ihn musterte, ließ er wie nebenbei fallen: „Man hat mir erzählt, dass es weh tut."

Rau lachend ließ sich Black nach vorn fallen und stützte seine Hände neben Dracos Kopf ab, wobei diesem einige Strähnen des schwarzen Haares über die Stirn glitten.

„Also mir tut es nicht weh, dir schon", erklärte Sirius grinsend, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Du wirst auch deinen Spaß haben, glaub mir."

Noch bevor sich Draco darüber wundern konnte, dass Black wirklich vernünftig sein konnte, wanderten dessen Hände über seinen Oberkörper nach unten, zum Bund seiner Shorts hin. Prinzipiell – das wusste Draco – hatte er das ohnehin alles schon mal gesehen. Trotzdem…

„Deine zuerst."

Irritiert stoppte der Angesprochene und blickte auf den blonden Jungen. Draco, dem das Ganze langsam zu kompliziert wurde, griff todesmutig nach dem Bund von Sirius' Boxershorts und zog sie herunter.

Lasziv grinsend kniete sich Sirius hin.

„Ja, schön, ich weiß…", bemerkte er feixend, als er Dracos Blick folgte, der wie festgeklebt auf seinem voll erigierten Penis hing.

„Ich… ich glaube, das passt nicht…", krächzte Draco mit handtellergroßen Augen.

„Oh, das passt. Du weißt gar nicht, was alles möglich ist." Damit zupfte Sirius spielerisch am Bund von Dracos Shorts, zog diese aber erst herunter, als er sich wieder über den Blonden gebeugt hatte und an dessen Unterlippe zu saugen begann.

Als Draco spürte, wie sich ihre nackten Glieder das erste Mal berührten, war er kurz davor schon wieder zu kommen. Nur eiserne Willenskraft und Sirius Voraussicht hielten ihn davon ab. Dieser wollte gerade ein Kissen näher ziehen, als Draco ihn an den Schultern packte und herumdrehte.

„Was wird das denn?", fragte Sirius skeptisch.

„Klappe halten, Black", kam es von Draco, der seinen eigenen Mut bewunderte. Diesmal war es Sirius, der nicht dazu kam, Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass er tatsächlich auch einen Vornamen besaß. Stattdessen schnappte er nach Luft, als Draco seinen Bauch küsste und dabei weiter nach unten wanderte.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf in den Nacken und presste die Augen fest zusammen. „Hast du nicht… gesagt, du hättest das noch nie gemacht?", stieß er aus.

„Hab' ich nicht. Aber ich bin doch nicht blöd, Black." Draco verharrte kurz, als er zwischen Blacks Beinen angelangt war, dann begann er scheu dessen Eichel zu küssen.

„Merlin… Zu diesem Punkt wollte ich erst später kommen", keuchte Sirius, als Draco sein Glied in den Mund nahm und scheinbar experimentierend daran leckte und saugte.

Nun war es an Sirius, der Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen, was Draco deutlich spürte, als er gezwungen war, diesen an den Hüften aufs Bett zu drücken. Er schloss die Lippen immer wieder um Sirius, streichelte dabei die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und hoffte, dass das was er tat, nicht nur in der Theorie Erfolg versprechend war.

„Schluss jetzt", keuchte Sirius irgendwann und drückte Draco weg. „Knie dich hin."

Etwas blass um die Nase tat Draco, wie ihm befohlen. Doch Sirius machte keine Anstalten um ihn herumzugehen und blieb stattdessen vor ihm sitzen. Seine Hand schloss sich um Dracos nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzendes Glied.

„So, jetzt probieren wir das Ganze noch mal, Kleiner…", flüsterte Sirius gegen Dracos Lippen und rieb ihn langsam. Draco krallte seine Finger in die Schulterblätter des anderen und bekam kaum mit, wie eine Hand seinen Rücken hinunter wanderte. Erst als ein Finger seinen hinteren Eingang umspielte, begriff Draco. Und verspannte sich augenblicklich. Sirius vertiefte ihren Kuss geduldig und wartete, bis der Blonde ihm abgelenkt genug erschien, ehe er wieder begann dessen Loch sanft zu massieren.

„Gleitgel?", murmelte Draco.

„Brauchen wir nicht."

„Black…"

„Pscht."

Dracos Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in Sirius' Haut, als dessen Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Der Schmerz war nur ein kurzes Brennen gewesen, ehe er von einem ungewohnten Gefühl zur Seite gedrängt wurde. Sirius Zunge erkundete weiterhin seine Mundhöhle, so dass Draco kaum mitbekam, wie ein zweiter Finger in ihn eindrang.

Er spürte, wie sich Sirius Finger in ihm bewegten, wie in ihm das Verlangen Form annahm, sich diesem Druck entgegenzustellen.

„Fackel nicht so lange, Black…", stieß Draco schließlich aus. Sirius runzelte überrascht die Stirn, krabbelte aber um ihn herum und packte ihn fest an der Hüfte. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Dracos Schulter und eine seiner Hände umfasste dessen Glied.

„Mh… Ich mache es ein Bisschen schneller, ja? Zweimal Stoßen und der Schmerz ist vorbei", meinte er und Draco spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Kerzengerade verharrte Draco, doch Sirius tat nichts.

„Black?"

„Entspann dich, Draco-Baby…", flüsterte Besagter und begann den Blonden zu streicheln. „Jetzt", kam es plötzlich von ihm, und Draco spürte wie er in ihn eindrang. Mit einem leisen Wimmern packte Draco nach der Hand, die seine Hüfte festhielt. Er spürte seine Augen feucht werden. Scheiße, das tat mehr als nur ein Bisschen weh. Er fühlte sich als würde er jeden Moment zerreißen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Sirius an seinem Ohr. Draco schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Einmal noch, Kleiner. Es ist nur beim ersten Mal so schlimm…" Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Doch… Atme tief ein und halt ruhig." Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Draco ein weiteres Mal den Kopf schütteln würde, brachte sich Sirius mit einem bestimmenden Stoß ganz in ihn.

Draco schrie leise auf und versuchte, von Black wegzukommen. Dieser jedoch hielt ihn fest und rieb seinen Penis.

„Gleich vorbei, gleich vorbei…" Sirius hauchte ihm Küsse auf den Nacken, während er darauf wartete, dass Draco sich beruhigte. Dieser jedoch konnte momentan an nichts anderes denken, als den tobenden Schmerz, den er verspürte, als Sirius ihn so erbarmungslos geweitet hatte. Wie er dabei Spaß empfinden sollte, war ihm schleierhaft.

Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Versuch machen, Sirius zu entkommen, als eben dieser erneut sanft in ihn stieß. Wieder japste Draco auf, doch diesmal nicht aus Schmerz, sondern weil er das Gefühl hatte, Sterne zu sehen.

„Was bei…"

Sirius schwieg und wiederholte diese Bewegung, wobei auf Dracos Gesicht ein Ausdruck puren Entzückens erschien, mit jedem Mal, wenn Sirius seinen Lustpunkt traf. Er drängte sich dem Anderen entgegen, den vorigen Schmerz schon wieder vollkommen vergessend und stöhnte dunkel auf.

Sirius nahm das als Zeichen seine Bemühungen intensivieren zu können und stieß heftiger in ihn. Draco musste sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett abstützen, um der Wucht seiner Bewegungen entgegensetzen zu können. Merlin. Hatte Black irgendeine Ahnung, wie sexy er stöhnte? Scheinbar nicht, denn allein dieser Laut trieb den Blonden fast in den Wahnsinn. Immer schneller stieß Sirius nach vorn und vergaß dabei nicht, Dracos Glied zu massieren. Solange bis Draco glaubte, er würde einfach sterben, wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minute kam. Er vergaß alles, was ihn in den letzten Tagen gequält hatte. Potter, Voldemort, Askaban… Alles nur noch graue Schemen, die im Meer der Lust ihre Form verloren und ertranken. Er fühlte sich lebendig.

Genau als dieser Gedanke durch Dracos wirren Geist zog, kam Sirius in ihm. Dieses Gefühl, das besser war als alles was er sich jemals erträumt hatte, brachte auch ihn über die Klippe. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei entlud sich Draco über die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd sackte Draco auf dem Bett zusammen und bemerkte, dass es auch Sirius nicht besser ging. Wie erschlagen lag der Blonde auf dem verschwitzten Laken und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte es gerade mit Sirius Black getrieben. Nachdem er Angst gehabt hatte, dass dieser ihn einfach umbringen würde, war er eben mal schnell mit ihm in die Kiste gesprungen. Scheiße! Er hatte es mit einem Mann getrieben!

„Du machst tolle Geräusche beim Sex…", murmelte Sirius in diesem Moment. Draco sprang auf, heulte leise auf als er des Schmerzes beim Gehen gewahr wurde, ließ sich aber nicht daran hindern, auf das Bad zuzustürmen.

Hinter sich hörte er Black seinen Namen rufen.

„Draco? Hallo? Was ist denn los?" Das Bett quietschte, als Sirius sich erhob, doch Draco schmiss die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und verriegelte sie.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Er hatte mit einem Mann geschlafen. Und es hatte ihm gefallen. Und er wollte es wieder tun. Immer wieder. Solange bis er jeden Zentimeter von Blacks Körper kannte.

„Fuck!", brüllte Draco laut und imitierte unbewusst Sirius, indem er mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug.


	14. Confessions of a Confused Mind

Mehr als verwirrt stand Sirius im Raum, starrte stur auf die Holztür, die ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war und zuckte zusammen, als er ein furchtbar lautes „Fuck!" zu hören bekam. Er kam sich blöd vor. Verdammt blöd. Da hatte Draco ihm gerade die Ehre zu Teil werden lassen, sein erstes Mal zu werden und dann haute er ab, sicher um sich zu übergeben. Oder? Nee… Hatte ihm doch Spaß gemacht.

Sirius grinste breit und schleckte sich die Hand ab. Schmeckte phantastisch. Hatte er es doch gewusst… Sobald Draco sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, konnten sie ja gleich nochmal.

Nur schien Draco sich nicht einzukriegen. Eine gefühlte Stunde später saß Sirius noch immer auf der Bettkante, inzwischen mit seiner Boxershorts an, und wartete darauf, dass die Tür aufging, damit ein blonder Haarschopf herausschauen konnte.

„Draco?" Sirius klopfte an die Tür und rüttelte an der Klinke. „Kommst du da nochmal raus? Duschst du? Soll ich dir den Rücken schrubben?"

„Verschwinde, Black!", kam es von drinnen. Hörte sich an, als würde Draco den Kopf wogegen gelehnt haben.

Sirius atmete tief durch, schaute über die Schulter und besah sich der Unordnung, die sie auf dem Bett hinterlassen hatten. „Was ist los?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Machst du bitte auf?" Sirius rüttelte erneut an der Türklinke. „Draco?"

„Hau ab!", quietschte Draco richtig.

Sirius seufzte. „Ich würde ungern halbnackt durchs ganze Haus laufen. Du hast da drinnen noch…" Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, als Draco versuchte ihm seine Klamotten unter der Tür durchzuschieben. „Ähm… Das ist…" Albern! Total albern! Er war eindeutig zu alt für sowas! Mann! Sirius war kurz davor die Tür einzutreten, stattdessen bückte er sich und zog seine Hose an. Mehr hatte er nicht bekommen. „Du hast da noch meinen Zauberstab. Wärst du so freundlich und gibst ihn mir?"

Er hörte ein Schnauben von Draco. „Der passt nicht dadurch. Zu dick."

„Das hatten wir schon", grinste Sirius und Draco gab ein entsetztes Quieken von sich. „Passt er wirklich nicht?" Vielleicht hatte er Draco verletzt? Lag es daran? Blutete er am Ende das Badezimmer voll?

„Lass mich in Frieden, Black…", murmelte Draco dumpf.

„Sitzt du vor der Tür?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Stille.

„Wieso?", kam die Antwort zurück.

„Weil ich die Tür eintreten werde", sagte Sirius ernst, hörte ein Rumpeln, als Draco aufsprang und verdrehte die Augen. „Ein letztes Mal: Mach auf!"

„Nein…" Dracos Stimme zitterte hörbar.

Sirius befeuchtete sich die Lippen. Okay, okay… Dann würde er es eben so versuchen. Große Hoffnungen, dass es klappen würde, hatte er zwar nicht, aber er wollte sich nicht unbedingt die Schulter ausrenken, wenn er die Tür einreißen würde, weil ein verwirrter Teenager sich im Bad einschloss.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so eine durchtriebene Schlange bist, Malfoy!", schnauzte Sirius so sauer er konnte. „Verführst mich, nur um an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen!"

„Was?!"

„Hab ich doch gewusst, dass du deinen Mund schon überall hattest! Wie oft machst du das für deinen Meister, häh? Voldemort noch gut bestückt da unten?", polterte Sirius weiter. „Du hast selbst mit Zauberstab keine Chance. Das Haus ist voll mit Ordensmitgliedern und den Schutzzauber kannst du auch nicht…"

Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen. Draco schaute ihn aus vor Entsetzen und Enttäuschung geweiteten Augen an. Einen Moment fragte Sirius sich, ob das eine Träne war, die da in Dracos Augenwinkel glitzerte. Der Junge bebte förmlich, hatte sich seine Hose falschrum angezogen und Sirius' Hemd um die Schultern gelegt, zog es jetzt fest um seine Seiten.

„Du mieser Bastard!", fauchte Draco ihn an. „Ich dachte…"

Sirius machte schnell und umklammerte Draco so fest er konnte. Sofort versteifte der Blonde sich in Sirius' Armen, hörte erst auf zu zittern, als Sirius ihm beruhigend über den Hinterkopf strich.

„Pscht…", hauchte Sirius in Dracos Ohr. „Ich wollte nur, das du aufmachst."

Beruhigen tat diese Aussage Draco keinesfalls. Er schlug heftig gegen Sirius' nackte Brust, wollte sich so wohl eher losmachen, konnte dann aber nicht widerstehen die Hand auf dem wild schlagenden Herzen liegen zu lassen.

„Aua…", murmelte Sirius gespielt verletzt. „SM ist jetzt nicht so meins…"

„Scheiß Schwuchtel…", raunte Draco. „Lass mich los. Sofort!"

„Eben…"

„Eben war eine… eine Kurzschlussreaktion! Adrenalin. Mehr nicht", versuchte Draco sich rauszureden. „Ich dachte, du bringst mich um!"

„Übertreib nicht." Sirius verstärkte seinen Griff, vergrub die Nase in Dracos Haaren und sog den leichten Geruch von Schweiß ein. „Du wolltest. Es hat dir gefallen und…"

„Hat es nicht!"

„Und das verwirrt dich jetzt." Draco erschauderte, als Sirius mit der Zunge an seinem Hals entlangfuhr um den leichten Schweißfilm zu entfernen. „Du schmeckst wunderbar…"

„Black!" Wieder versuchte Draco Sirius wegzudrücken. Vergeblich. Schließlich ließ er sich von Sirius an seine Brust drücken und schloss die Augen, als der Ältere ihm das Hemd von der Schulter streifte um mehr Freiheit für seine Lippen zu haben. Gerade wollte Sirius sich an der weichen Haut festsaugen, als Draco ihn ruckartig wegstieß.

„N-Nein… Ich… bin nicht… Merlin. Scheiße! Verdammte Hippogreifscheiße!", brüllte Draco, schlug mit voller Wucht gegen Sirius' Brust und stapfte dann extra laut zu seinem Bett, wo er abrupt stehenblieb, als er die deutlichen Spuren seines Techtelmechtels sehen musste. So etwas Ähnliches wie ein Wimmern entfuhr ihm, bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ. „Mist, verdammter…"

„So schlecht war es nicht", meinte Sirius, bekam dafür einen bösen Blick zusehen, ignorierte das aber einfach und hockte sich neben Draco auf den Boden. Er zögerte, bevor er einen Arm um die bebenden Schultern legte und Draco an sich zog. „Möchtest du irgendwas fragen?"

Draco schnaubte auf. „Du kannst mich mal, Black…"

„Wenn du mir sagst, wo…"

„Halt's Maul", fuhr Draco ihn an, machte aber keine Anstalten sich von Sirius wegzubewegen. „Das ist… Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

Enttäuscht wandte Sirius den Blick ab. So etwas Schönes einfach zu verleugnen, das tat schon irgendwie weh. Irgendwie. Immerhin mochte… hatte er Draco… gern um sich… Ein bisschen. Wenigstens ein paar Minuten kuscheln hinterher hätten ja wohl drin sein können.

„Es ist nun mal passiert", seufzte er schließlich. „Also gibt es auch einen Grund, warum es passiert ist." Lockerleicht strich er immer wieder über Dracos Rücken, versuchte nicht allzu viel Druck auszuüben. Egal, was er jetzt wollte.

„Ich bin aber nicht schwul! Ich darf gar nicht schwul sein!", blaffte Draco, stützte die Hände auf dem Boden auf und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen. „Wenn mein Vater das erfährt, dann… Oh, Merlin! Da will ich gar nicht dran denken…"

„Dann tu's einfach nicht", schlug Sirius vor, lehnte sich vor und versuchte Dracos Blick einzufangen. „Sieh mich an", verlangte er, als das nicht klappte. „Draco." Er fasste den Jüngeren am Kinn und brachte ihre Gesichter auf eine Höhe. „Jetzt sag mir, dass es dir keinen Spaß gemacht hat."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du würdest mir doch eh nicht glauben. Keiner glaubt mir irgendwas", schnaubte er. „Wahrscheinlich hörst du eh nur, was du willst."

„Wenn es ansatzweise so atemberaubend klingt, wie dein Stöhnen, dann…"

„Black!" Schockiert wich Draco zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten. „Du bist widerlich… Verschwinde."

„Leugne es ruhig, Draco", grinste Sirius und krabbelte auf Draco zu. „Schauen wir, wie lange du das hinkriegst." Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Sirius die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und anfing leichte Kreise mit den Fingern zu ziehen. „Ich könnte dir so viel beibringen.", raunte Sirius heiser, rückte noch näher. Draco blieb, wo er war und beobachtete fasziniert Sirius' Hand.

„Du… Du… Ich hab…", stotterte der ehemalige Slytherin herum und schluckte schwer.

„Ich verlange doch nichts Unmögliches oder Schlimmes, Draco", hauchte Sirius in Dracos Ohr, nahm ein angespanntes Seufzen war. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nichts tun werde, das dir nicht gefällt."

„Du willst nochmal?!", quiekte Draco so schrill, das Sirius zusammenzuckte, dann aber heiser lachte.

„Warst du eben dabei?", wollte er wissen, rutschte zwischen Dracos Beine und strich mit beiden Händen durch das weißblonde Haar, bis es ganz durcheinander gekommen war.

„J-Ja… So…zusagen…", antwortete Draco tatsächlich auf diese rhetorische Frage.

Sirius gluckste, fuhr mit den Händen jetzt die Konturen von Dracos Gesicht nach. Wunderschön… Die hohen Wangenknochen kamen durch den extremen Rotschimmer viel besser zur Geltung. Dracos Lippen waren noch immer rotgeschwollen und an seinen Hals prangten wahre Massen von Knutschflecken. Sirius' Meinung nach waren es viel zu wenige, wo die blasse Haut dadurch viel schöner aussah.

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, ich will das nicht wiederholen?" Am liebsten sofort, bis zum Morgengrauen… Ach, am besten noch viel länger! Er wollte Dracos Körper genießen so gut es ging, ihn spüren, schmecken, die verschwitzte Haut an seiner fühlen und diese Stimme seinen Namen schreien hören.

Draco versuchte noch einmal wegzurutschen. „Ich… kann…"

„Soll ich dich jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte Sirius und bekam leider sofort ein Nicken zu sehen. „Sag…" Er lehnte die Stirn gegen Dracos mehr als heiße, widerstand der Versuchung, die erwartungsvoll geöffneten Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen, nur schwer. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst oder Fragen hast."

„Man braucht sich also nur von dir flachlegen zu lassen und schon kriegt man alles, was man will?" Draco wollte wohl verächtlich klingen, aber seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein erbärmliches Hauchen.

Sirius rückte von Draco weg und fixierte die hellen, grauen Augen. „Denk nicht, du könntest mir jetzt auf der Nase herumtanzen. Ich bin weder verliebt noch blöd. Ich kann klardenken", sagte er kalt und grinste überheblich. Dass sein Körper sich schon längst wieder nach Dracos sehnte und er am liebsten hiergeblieben wäre, ignorierte er einfach. Zumindest versuchte er es. Lange würde er das nicht unterdrücken können und hoffte einfach, dass es Draco ähnlich ging.

Im Moment wirkte er aber nicht so. Für Sirius sah es wie blanker Hass aus, der da in den grauen Augen stand, die eben so wunderbar geblitzt hatten.

„Es war ein gut gemeintes Angebot", sagte Sirius und richtete sich auf. Noch einmal kurz fuhr er Draco über die Wange, bis der den Kopf wegdrehte und demonstrativ die Wand anstarrte. „Ich war auch mal jung. Ich war auch mal Jungfrau."

Draco schnaubte.

„Dachte auch mal, ich sei hetero."

„Black…", hauchte Draco kaum hörbar. Vielleicht hatte er etwas anderes sagen wollen, war aber zu verwirrt, wer wusste das schon.

„Mein ja nur", sagte Sirius, hob die Hand und drehte sich um.

„Dein Hemd…", sagte Draco tonlos.

Kurz schaute Sirius über die Schulter, bis Draco den Blick senkte. „Vielleicht gibst du es mir morgen wieder, wenn du verstehst", sagte er und zwinkerte, was Draco nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. „Schlaf gut." Sirius schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich noch einmal dagegen. Die Augen schließend versuchte er wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Anders als behauptet hatte er den nämlich überhaupt nicht. Ein Wunder, wenn er heute Nacht schlafen konnte und sich nicht einfach wieder in Dracos Bett schlich. Aber der Junge brauchte jetzt Zeit, das wusste Sirius. Morgen würde die Welt wieder ganz anders aussehen. Hoffentlich so, wie Sirius es sich wünschte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stemmte er sich von der Tür ab und ging in die Küche, wo er sich nur einen Trank für vielleicht auftretende Schlafstörungen besorgen wollte, aber einen bösen Blick aus grünen Augen gratis dazu bekam. Purer Zorn kochte in Sirius auf, fast so stark wie die Erregung vor nicht einmal einer Stunde. Nur weniger schön.

„Wo ist dein Hemd?", wollte Harry mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln wissen.

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend fiel Sirius erst jetzt auf, dass er seinen Zauberstab bei Draco gelassen hatte. Harrys Glück. „Warum hast du mich angelogen?", zischte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Harry wandte sich ab und schreckte zusammen, als Sirius die Fäuste auf den Tisch hieb.

„Von wegen Angriff!", schnauzte er. „Machst du dich jetzt lustig über mich? Kannst du mich so wenig ausstehen?! Was bitte hab ich dir getan, dass du mich schlechter behandelst, als den Dreck unter deinen verdammten Fingernägeln?!"

Harry fuhr hoch, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wortlos wieder.

„Da fällt dir nichts ein, was?! Denkst, du kannst mich für blöd verkaufen um mir deine widerwärtigen Foltermethoden recht zu machen, oder?" Schwer atmend fuhr Sirius sich durch die Haare. Diesen Wutausbruch mussten selbst die Muggelnachbarn gehört haben, aber es tat gut.

„Knutschst du deswegen gleich wieder mit Malfoy?!", fuhr Harry ihn zornig an. „Verbrüderst dich mit dem Feind… Wo sind deine Prinzipien, Sirius? Hast du übersehen, was er auf dem Arm hat?"

„Was ich in meiner Freizeit, wovon ich ja durchaus genug habe, mache, das geht dich einen Scheiß an, Harry", sagte Sirius ruhig, worauf Harry die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.

„Wieso glaubst du Malfoy mehr als mir?", fragte er ehrlich verletzt und schon wieder glaubte Sirius heute einen Teenager zum Weinen zu bringen.

„Draco hat mich nicht angelogen. Vielleicht solltest du dir doch eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden." Sirius ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und ging davon.

„Wo willst du hin, Sirius?!"

„Ich mache dasselbe wie jeden Abend", log Sirius. „Wenn du mal hier wärst, wüsstest du das."

„Das ist nicht fair!", blaffte Harry, rief noch einmal nach seinem Paten, aber der schlug die Küchentür mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu.


	15. A Digression concerning Psychology

„Malfoy, du Flittchen!"

Das hatte Draco gerade noch gefehlt. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde die Tür auf theatralische Weise von einem wütenden Besucher aufgerissen.

„Hast du mich gerade Flittchen genannt, Potter?" Der Blonde runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur seine Ruhe gewollt. Seitdem Sirius gegangen war, war er voll auf damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Gut, er hatte eine Menge Fragen. Ja, es hatte ihm gefallen. Aber Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht damit abfinden, schwul zu sein. Das war unmöglich. Er war ein Malfoy. Von ihm wurde erwartet, dass er später einmal heiratete, seine Blutlinie weiterführte und dann in Würde starb.

Er konnte noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, dass er gerade sein erstes Mal gehabt hatte. Was er noch weniger begreifen konnte war aber Blacks verheerende Wirkung auf ihn. Ein Wort von ihm konnte ihn entweder zum jauchzen oder zum wimmern bringen. Das war definitiv mehr Macht als irgendwer auch nur jemals über ihn hätte haben sollen. Und nun stand ausgerechnet Blacks Patensohn in seiner Zimmertür. Wenigstens war er inzwischen wieder vernünftig angezogen.

„Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen? Du hast Sirius verführt. Was soll das alles? Ist das deine Methode von einem Angriff aus dem Kern? Willst du unser gegenseitiges Misstrauen schüren?"

Hätte Draco nicht gewusst, dass es ungesund gewesen wäre, hätte er an dieser Stelle laut aufgelacht. „Was haben die dir denn gegeben, Potter? Eine Überdosis Trelawney? Nur um mal eines klarzustellen: Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, nicht _ich _habe Black verführt. Es war eher andersrum."

„Ha! Du gibst also zu, dass du mit ihm im Bett warst!"

War es klug, dass erste Mal gegenüber seines Erzfeindes zuzugeben, dass er nicht vollkommen hetero zu sein schien? Scheiß drauf. „Und wenn?"

„Du…", Potters Züge verzerrten sich zu einer hässlichen Maske, als er auf Draco zustürzte. Im Gegensatz zu Black fehlte dessen Patensohn die Vernunft eines längeren Lebens. Harry holte einfach aus und schlug Draco mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Sich eine Hand auf die aufgeplatzte Lippe pressend taumelte der Blonde zurück.

„Was bist du, Potter? Ein Muggel?" Draco spuckte ihm mit verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck vor die Füße.

Blitzartig griff der Angesprochene zu dem Zauberstab, der in seiner hinteren Hosentasche steckte. Eher wie einen Schlagstock als wie ein an sich ungefährliches Instrument richtete er ihn auf Draco und umklammerte das Holz dabei so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.

„SECTUM – "

„SERPENSORTIA!"

Total überrumpelt blickte Harry auf die Schlange, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco, der hinter sich gegriffen und plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte und dann zu dem Tier auf dem Boden. Dann trat ein überhebliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen und der Schwarzhaarige begann, einige zischende Laute auszustoßen. Augenblicklich änderte die Schlange ihre Richtung, doch Draco blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und gab in derselben Art und Weise einige Laute von sich.

Harrys Mund klappte auf. „Du kannst kein Parsel."

„Scheinbar ja doch, Potter – Finite Incantatem." Die Schlange löste sich in Rauch auf.

„Nein, aber… ich meine, damals…" Diese Erkenntnis schien seinem Adrenalinspiegel einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasst zu haben.

„Nicht jeder prahlt so mit seinen Talenten wie du." Okay. So enorm war der Dämpfer wohl doch nicht gewesen, stellte Draco fest, als die Wut wieder in Harrys Augen aufloderte.

„Woher hast du eigentlich Sirius' Zauberstab? Ich wusste doch, dass du ihn nur ausnutzen wolltest!", rief der Schwarzhaarige triumphierend.

„Black hat ihn mir hier gelassen, damit ich mich beschützen kann." Damit strapazierte er die Wahrheit zwar ein bisschen, aber das passte schon.

„Beschützen? Was? Wovor denn?", blaffte Harry.

„Vor so Verrückten wie dir, beispielsweise?", schlug Draco sarkastisch vor. Potter war schon wieder im Begriff, seinen Zauberstab zu heben, doch diesmal kam ihm der einstige Slytherin zuvor.

„Expelliarmus!" Schon hielt er beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

„Sirius… Sirius liebt dich nicht!", brüllte Harry plötzlich. Draco blieb wie versteinert stehen. Scheiße, was hatte der Kerl eigentlich für ein Problem?

„Potter, du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen." Obwohl er Recht hatte, wie Sirius gerade eben bestätigt hatte.

„Er… er liebt dich nicht, weil…" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zitterte. „Weil er mich liebt!"

Draco stöhnte auf. Spätestens damit wurde ihm alles klar. Potter hatte sich in seinen Paten verguckt. Das wäre jetzt der perfekte Moment für Draco gewesen, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen. Er hatte zwei Zauberstäbe und Harry, sowie Sirius, waren unbewaffnet. Er hätte nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, die Schutzzauber zu brechen. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er das nicht tun würde. Draco war ja mal gespannt, ob Black über Potters Gefühle Bescheid wusste.

„Stupor."

Harry, der ihn noch immer mit großen Augen angestarrt und den Eindruck erweckt hatte, er wäre kurz davor loszuheulen, kippte einfach nach hinten um. Mit Blacks Zauberstab beförderte Draco ihn hinaus und legte ihn einfach in der Eingangshalle ab, schob ihm dann seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hosentasche und hoffte darauf, dass Potter sich langsam mal wieder seiner Pflichten im Außendienst seines komischen Ordens bewusst wurde. Der Kerl nervte hier einfach nur noch.

Tief durchatmend stapfte Draco die Treppe wieder hoch, steuerte aber nicht sein Zimmer an. Stattdessen machte er vor Blacks Tür halt. Sicherheitshalber entschied er sich zu klopfen.  
„Ja?", kam Blacks Stimme dumpf aus dem Inneren.

„Ich bin's...", antwortete Draco und schob die Tür auf. Black stand nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor seinem Schreibtisch und drehte sich überrascht zu ihm herum.

„Draco?"

Der Angesprochene schlüpfte in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Mh." Draco drückte ihm kommentarlos seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Was ist mit deiner Lippe passiert?"

Der Blonde hob die Hand um die Wunde zu ertasten, doch Sirius' Griff nach seinem Handgelenk hinderte ihn daran.

„Setz dich hin", kommandierte dieser und führte den einstigen Slytherin zu seinem Bett.

„Dein Patensohn ist einem Wutanfall erlegen", erklärte Draco, nachdem Sirius die Wunde mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen wieder restlos hatte verschwinden lassen.

Jetzt war es jedoch an Black, das Gesicht wie aus Schmerz zu verziehen. „Dann entschuldige ich mich in Harrys Namen. Ich weiß nicht, was momentan mit ihm los ist. Ich kenne ihn gar nicht so gewaltbereit."

Einen Moment war es still im Zimmer, dann griff Black nach Dracos linker Hand.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte der Blonde wachsam.

„Die Spuren unseres Saufgelages vernichten", meinte Sirius und deutete auf das Dunkle Mal. Draco wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich guck's mir nicht so gern an", erwiderte er nur und ließ Sirius die Kratzer beseitigen.

„Wie neu", kam es schließlich von diesem.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

„Ich...", begann Draco schließlich. „Du... Du hast mich aber schon ein bisschen lieb, oder, Black?"

Sirius stutzte und suchte Dracos Blick, als wolle er sich versichern, dass dieser nicht scherzte.

„Ich meine", fügte der Blonde hastig dazu, „ein bisschen nur. Sonst wäre das eben nicht passiert, oder?"

„Todesser hat man nicht lieb, Draco-Baby", meinte Sirius, im Versuch einen Scherz zu machen. Dass dieser bei Draco nicht ankam, sah man jedoch in dem verletzten Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Natürlich. Wie hatte er vergessen können, was er war? Egal, was gerade eben passiert war, Sirius war immer noch einer von den Guten. Für ihn war Draco nicht mehr wert als für jeden anderen auch. Höchstens noch als Spielzeug im Bett notwendig. Dass er jemals etwas anderes erwartet hatte, war eigene Blödheit, schalt sich Draco.

„Potter hat sich in dich verguckt."

Sirius erstarrte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und der Zauberstab wäre ihm aus der Hand gefallen.

„Scheiße. Moony hat Recht. Wie immer."

Draco blickte zu ihm auf. „Was?"

„Moony hat schon Anfang dieses Jahres gesagt, dass Harry sich in letzter Zeit komisch verhält. Mir gegenüber. Er glaubt, dass ich..." Sirius räusperte sich. „Dass ich für Harry zu mehr als einem Vaterersatz geworden bin. Dass er die einzige familiäre Beziehung zu mir nutzen und mich noch fester an sich binden will."

„Dann wünsche ich euch ein schönes Leben", meinte Draco tonlos.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?"

„Tut es nicht?"

Sirius ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. „Nein." Dann setzte er hinzu: „Harry ist wie ein Sohn für mich. Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Aber nicht auf... diese Weise. Die Vorstellung ihn zu begehren, ist... Meine Güte. James würde mir den Kopf abreißen."

„Aber Potter sieht gut aus." Das war es wohl, was Draco am meisten umtrieb. Potter hatte sich in den letzten Jahren zu einem attraktiven, jungen Mann gemausert. Seine Haut war braungebrannt und sein Oberkörper Muskelbepackt. Außerdem wirkte sein Gesicht weitaus nicht so sehr von verunstaltendem Schlafmangel gezeichnet, wie das Dracos.

„Harry ist nicht mal schwul."

„Muss er ja wohl, wenn er dich haben will, oder?", meinte Draco sarkastisch.

„Nee. Eben nicht." Sirius seufzte. „Das ist so ein psychologisches Ding. Harry ist eigentlich immer noch wie am ersten Tag in Ginny verliebt und hetero. Aber er weiß, dass ich nicht hetero bin. Und hat Angst, dass er gegen die Konkurrenz eines anderen Mannes nicht ankommt."

„Das klingt zu intelligent, als dass es von dir stammen könnte, Black."

„Ist von Moony. Er jedenfalls glaubt, dass es so ist. Aber ich habe eigentlich nicht geglaubt, dass Harry... meinen könnte, er sei in mich verliebt. Woher weißt du das eigentlich?", meinte er misstrauisch.

„Er hat's mir gesagt, gerade eben. Im Übrigen liegt er gerade geschockt in eurer Eingangshalle."

„Er bringt dich um, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

„Was soll's? Macht doch eh keinen großen Unterschied mehr."

„Mit wem soll ich denn dann kuscheln?", meinte Sirius mit großen Augen.

Draco sprang gereizt auf. „Such dir doch Kreacher zum Kuscheln oder nimm meinetwegen deinen geisteskranken Hippogreif."

„Leidest du eigentlich unter Stimmungsschwankungen, Draco?" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das einzige worunter ich leide, bist du, du Idiot", knurrte der Blonde und war kurz davor, sich die gepflegten Haare zu raufen. Merlin, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Was kümmerte es ihn, dass er für Black nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war? Das konnte ihm doch gerade einmal egal sein.

„Draco-Baby...", seufzte Black in diesem Moment und zog ihn an der Hand wieder zu sich. „Niemand hier wird dich umbringen, solange das mein Haus ist."

„Nein, sie eskortieren mich nur nach Askaban. Wundert mich eh, dass das noch nicht geschehen ist. Was treibt der Orden eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Ist ja kaum jemand hier." Dracos Stimme war von bitterbösem Spott durchtränkt, aber es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er nur andere Gefühle überspielen wollte.

„Du hast Angst, hm?", murmelte Sirius und zog Draco neben sich, um dem Blonden über die weichen Wangen zu streicheln.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Black", flüsterte Draco leise.

„Das sagst du immer, dabei willst du es gar nicht." Sirius lächelte und zog kleine Kreise über die blassen Wangen des Jungen.

„Ich habe keine Angst, Black."

„Natürlich... Übrigens, Sirius ist mein Vorname."

„Freut mich für dich." Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte seinen Kopf praktisch in Sirius' Hand. Wie schön sich das anfühlte. „Kann ich… hier schlafen? Falls ich doch Angst bekomme."

„Nein."  
Dracos Augen flogen auf und blickten in Sirius' abweisendes Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Hand zurück.

„Aber..."

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du schlafen gehst." Sirius erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Draco stand auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Was sollte das denn? Und warum zur Hölle fühlte sich diese Zurückweisung so kalt an?

„Ich..."

„Gute Nacht." Damit schob Sirius den blonden Jungen zur Tür hinaus. Draco stand mit einem total überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck im Hausflur und starrte auf das Holz der Tür. Was war denn mit Black los? Das war das letzte womit Draco gerechnet hatte. Gut, vielleicht wollte Black ihn nur fürs Bett, aber... Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nicht so jedenfalls. Da musste irgendetwas anderes dahinterstecken. Verwirrt tapste Draco in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers. So hässlich war er doch nun auch wieder nicht.

Er ließ sich seufzend auf sein eigenes Bett fallen. Wie sollte man denn nach so einem Tag einschlafen können? Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte an die Decke. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit, seine Lage zu analysieren.


	16. Shadows of the Past

Ein verregneter Morgen. Sirius hatte das Küchenfenster geöffnet und lauschte den fallenden Tropfen, während er von Hand Geschirr spülte. Gerade trocknete er einen Teller, polierte den solange bis er seine verschlafene Visage wie in einem Spiegel betrachten konnte. Was er dann auch ausgiebig tat. Er hätte sich rasieren sollen, aber dazu hatte ihm irgendwie die Lust gefehlt.

„Knutschen wir jetzt mit uns selbst, Black?"

Sirius horchte bei der schnarrenden Stimme auf, drehte den Kopf leicht und grinste Draco zu. „Ich würde, wenn es mich zweimal gäbe", sagte er grinsend, bekam ein Schnauben zu hören und verfolgte Dracos Schritte mit den Augen. „Kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Wirklich gesprächig war Draco den ganzen Tag nicht gewesen und die meiste Zeit hockte er in seinem Zimmer, wo er gedankenverloren durch die Gegend gestarrt hatte. Sirius hoffte nur, dass er nicht noch einen Teenager an den Hacken hatte, der nur glaubte in ihn verliebt zu sein. Nicht, dass er sterben würde, wenn Draco… keine Gefühle hätte. Hoffte er zumindest. Wusste man ja nie und offensiv nachfragen würde er sicher nicht. Das wäre äußerst unangebracht. Immerhin war der Kleine immer noch eine Geisel. Ohnehin war es äußerst unsensibel von Sirius Dracos Situation so zu missachten, nur weil er hoffte, dass sich da Gefühle entwickelten.

„Ich wollte mir nur was zu trinken holen", murmelte Draco, während er zielsicher in den Schränken herumwühlte, Sirius ab und zu einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Ist das noch erlaubt?"

„Wenn Kreacher dir nichts mehr holen will…" Draco wurde augenblicklich knallrot und ließ das Glas fast fallen. Sirius grinste und widmete sich wieder dem Teller.

„Kreacher schafft es wohl nicht mal, das Geschirr zu spülen", schnaubte Draco. „Und du kriegst nicht mal einen Reinigungszauber vernünftig hin."

„Für das Laken hattest du ja meinen Zauberstab", sagte Sirius ruhig und gluckste, als Draco erstarrte. „Harry ist übrigens in Ordnung."

„Mir egal…"

„Hätt ich mir ja denken können…", brummte Sirius, stellte den Teller weg und drehte sich zu Draco herum, der sich schwer damit tat, eine Wasserflasche aufzubekommen. Sirius wollte helfen, aber er wollte viel, wenn der Tag lang war, was er öfter mal war. Besonders hier. „Er redet… komisches Zeug."

Draco schnaubte und ächzte, als er den Deckel endlich abschrauben konnte. „Natürlich. Er steht auf dich. Der sagt doch alles, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen…"

„Das hatten wir schon", meinte Sirius.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo dein Problem liegt, Black." Draco schenkte sich anscheinend extra langsam sein Wasser ein. „Mich hast du auch rumgekriegt und ich bin nicht schwul."

„Du bist auch nicht der Sohn meines besten Freundes."

Draco schnaubte in dieser ich-bin-dir-also-scheißegal-Manier. Wenn er wüsste… „Der tot ist. Was kümmert es dich?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt nichts über Freundschaft, was Draco?"

„Ich sag ja nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wo dein Problem liegt. Anscheinend warst du ja ziemlich abstinent. Kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es dir schwer fällt, wenn Potter dir ständig vor der Nase rumläuft." Draco grinste spöttisch. „Am Ende standest du auf seinen Vater und hast jetzt immer ein Déjà-Vu…"

„Eifersüchtig, Draco-Baby?", grinste Sirius. Sofort schaute Draco ihn an, lief rot an wie ein Thermometer bei Höchsttemperaturen und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass sein Glas langsam überlief. Erst als ihm etwas auf den Fuß tropfte – er hatte immer noch keine Socken bekommen – schreckte Draco hoch.

„Fuck…", zischte er und wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst machen sollte. „Ha-Handtuch?"

„Ich mach das schon", murmelte Sirius, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trieb Draco wie ein verängstigtes Reh zurück, als er auf ihn zutrat.

„Mach's doch mit dem Zauberstab", schlug Draco besserwisserisch vor, schaute runter, als Sirius sich hinkniete und direkt vor seinen Füßen zu wischen begann.

„Magie ist nur was, wenn's schnell gehen soll. Hab den ganzen Tag Zeit und die kleine Prinzessin mag nicht mehr aus ihrem Turmzimmer kommen um zu spielen." Sich die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn pustend schaute Sirius hoch. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte er, während er langsam aufstand.

Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Außer, dass du mein Feind bist, Black? Nicht zu vergessen dafür sorgst, dass ich in Askaban landen werde? Ich glaub, mehr gibt's da nicht", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Apropos. Ich werde das Thema einfach mal ansprechen", sagte Sirius, warf sich das Handtuch über die Schulter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nervös fummelte Draco an seinem Hemdärmel herum, sagte aber nichts. „Eine Lösung muss sich ja finden."

„Oh, ja! Wir könnten Potters Herz brechen, wenn er uns zusammen sieht…", murmelte Draco angesäuert. „Also, ab nach Askaban mit mir."

„Wir sehen, was kommt", sagte Sirius, klopfte Draco auf die Schulter und wandte sich ab.

„Black?" Draco fasste ihn am Hemdsaum und hielt ihn fest. „Sagst du mir, was kommt?"

„Vielleicht wenn du kommst…", antwortete Sirius mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, das Draco gar nicht sehen konnte. „Was erwartest du? Ich lass dich sicher nicht einfach abführen, ja?" Er drehte sich um und strich eine weißblonde Strähne aus Dracos Stirn. „Außerdem hab…"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich erwartungsvoll.

„Sirius?!"

„Oh, mein Typ wird verlangt", gluckste Sirius und reichte Draco das Wasserglas. „Viel Spaß damit." Scheinbar gleichgültig fuhr er kurz über die weichen Lippen, nach denen er sich schier eine Ewigkeit verzehrt hatte. „In der Küche!", brüllte er dann so laut, dass Draco zusammenzuckte. Das Handtuch immer noch über der Schulter drehte Sirius sich wieder um und begrüßte Remus, der erst in die Küche lugte, bevor er eintrat.

„Draco, wie geht es dir?", fragte er freundlich.

„Lassen Sie dieses scheinheilige Getue", raunte Draco. „Ich gehe. Besprecht mein Schicksal… Blah, blah…" Er winkte ab und marschierte davon, wobei er extra einen weiten Bogen um Remus machte, der resignierend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist da schon wieder los?"

„Teenager", sagte Sirius und setzte sich. „Mit Visionen von Askaban. Hast du mit Kingsley mal darüber gesprochen?"

Remus setzte sich neben Sirius. „Die Sache ist, alleine für das Mal kann er nicht nach Askaban kommen. Draco hat nichts getan, das nachweisbar ist. Er hat nie offenkundig mitgefoltert, getötet oder sonst was gemacht. In Malfoy Manor hat er gewohnt, natürlich durfte er dort sein und sich verteidigen. Du kennst ja diese ganze Sache mit den Gesetzen…"

„Nicht, das sie sich da immer dranhalten würden", raunte Sirius und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Habt ihr es offiziell gemeldet, dass er hier ist?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die haben überall ihre Ohren, weißt du doch. Am Ende hat eh irgendjemand was gehört. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Schlechtes Gefühl?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich…" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tatze, glaubst du nicht, es ist am Ende alles geplant? Immerhin…"

„Würde Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn nie zurücklassen?" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, ich glaube, der Junge hatte einfach Pech."

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne."

Sirius winkte ab. „Mal ehrlich, Moony… Hier kommt keiner rein, der das Geheimnis nicht kennt und Draco…"

„Nicht mehr Malfoy?" Remus hob die rechte Augenbraue und musterte Sirius skeptisch. Wahrscheinlich stand ihm auch noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er dem Jungen etwas näher gekommen war.

„Was ist denn besonders an ihm?", fuhr Sirius einfach fort. So wie er Remus kannte, reimte der sich eh alles zusammen in seinem Kopfsalat. „Die wollen ihn ja nicht einmal zurück."

„Malfoy ist nicht blöd…", überlegte Remus vor sich hin. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er wusste, wir würden Draco mitnehmen."

„Glaub ich wiederum nicht. Es war ein Überraschungsangriff! Er konnte gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde und Malfoys neigen zu Kurzschlussaktionen", sagte Sirius und bekam noch einen skeptischen Blick geschenkt. „Hab ich neulich erst gemerkt. Wirklich."

Remus schmunzelte.

„Außerdem würde Schniefelus doch ansatzweise was erwähnen, das in die Richtung ginge, oder?"

Langsam nickte Remus vor sich hin.

„All diese Verschwörungstheorien. Du erinnerst mich schon fast an Harry", gluckste Sirius, worauf Remus den Kopf schief legte. „Heute Morgen kam er mir damit, Draco könne Parsel."

„Parsel?" Remus zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Parsel ist angeboren und soweit ich weiß, stammt Malfoy in keiner Weise von Voldemort ab…"

„Na ja, selbst wenn er's könnte, was ich nicht glaube… Harry ist auch nicht mit Voldemort verwandt. Wo der das herhaben soll, weiß ich auch nicht…", sagte Sirius.

„Wieso sollte Harry das erfinden?" Remus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während Sirius die Augen verdrehte. „Tatze?"

Sirius stöhnte. „Ich glaub, er's n bisschen eifersüchtig", nuschelte er ziemlich unverständlich, aber dafür hatte Remus ja Wolfsohren. „Hattest wohl doch recht…"

Seufzend fing Remus an sich die Schläfen zu massieren. „Hat er einen Grund dazu?"

„Wozu?"

„Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will", sagte Remus scharf, aber Sirius zuckte ganz unschuldig mit den Achseln. „Ich kenn diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen. Hab ich oft genug gesehen, früher. Und ich hab gesehen, dass du Draco kaum aus den Augen gelassen hast." Remus rückte näher und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Steiger dich da nicht rein. Egal, wie er sich verhält… Draco ist und bleibt ein Todesser. Er glaubt an Voldemorts Ziele und unterstützt ihn. Vergiss das nicht."

„Von dir hätt ich was anderes erwartet…", murmelte Sirius. „Ich glaube, Draco macht das alles nur, weil es nicht anders von ihm erwartet wird. Er will das Ding auf seinem Arm doch gar nicht haben…"

„Oh, oh…" Remus seufzte angestrengt, worauf Sirius ihn verständnislos anschaute. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Draco irgendwo anders unterkommt, bis wir…"

„Was?!" Sirius fuhr hoch und starrte Remus fast entsetzt an. „Wo bitte soll das sein, hä? Jetzt werd mal nicht albern, Remus. Nur weil ich etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht habe, heißt…"

„Du funkelst richtig, Sirius", sagte Remus ruhig. „Normalerweise würde ich mich für dich freuen, wenn die Umstände andere wären. Das kann einfach nicht gutgehen."

„Weil bei mir nie was gutgeht, was?" Schnaufend ließ Sirius sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und kein triebgesteuerter Teenager."

„Lüg mich nicht an", gluckste Remus und lächelte Sirius verständnisvoll an. „Du bist pubertärer als Harry."

„Im Moment mein größtes Problem. Eigentlich kann ich ganz froh sein, dass er so selten hier ist, nicht wahr?" Sirius raufte sich die Haare. „Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was ich da tun soll!"

„Gib ihm Zeit", sagte Remus. „Er ist jung, verwirrende Gefühle sind da ganz normal."

„Die Folgen, die das hat, machen mir nur Sorgen…" Ratlos musterte Sirius die Tischplatte. „Wenn er aus Eifersucht handgreiflich wird…"

„Hat er Draco verletzt?", fragte Remus besorgt, obwohl er sich von dem Gesundheitszustand seines ehemaligen Schülers ja hatte überzeugen können.

„Nichts Schlimmes, aber das mit dem Cruciatus weißt du ja schon. Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das gemacht hat, um Informationen zu bekommen." Nacheinander klopfte Sirius die Finger auf die Tischplatte. Vor und wieder zurück. „Die Draco übrigens gar nicht hat."

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich."

„Ich glaube ihm", sagte Sirius stur.

Remus seufzte. „Hatte mir so etwas gedacht."

„Moony, manchmal denkst sogar du falsch…"

Immerhin hatte Remus auch einmal geglaubt, Sirius sei in der Lage dazu, seinen besten Freund zu verraten. Das er James Voldemort ausliefern würde. Gut, die Beweise sprachen gegen ihn, sicher. Aber trotzdem. Remus hätte nach all den Jahren wissen müssen, was Sirius für James empfand und das er eher gestorben wäre…

Allein der Gedanke an die verbogene Brille damals in Godric's Hollow ließ Sirius schlucken. Der Anblick seines toten Freundes verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. Immer wieder die Nacht des 31. Oktobers, seit fast genau siebzehn Jahren. Erst der schöne Teil. James, Lily und Harry endlich in Sicherheit, Peter ebenfalls gut untergebracht, damit niemand darauf kam, er wäre der Geheimniswahrer und so schönes Wetter… Jedesmal wieder glaubte Sirius den Sonnenschein auf seiner Haut spüren zu können, den er am Grimmauld Place solange vermisste.

Dann ein Schlag nach dem anderen.

James tot. Lily tot. Peter der Verräter.

Harry oder Rache? Was tun?

Das Falsche hatte er getan. Seinetwegen hatte Harry sein halbes Leben unter einer Treppe gewohnt, war einsam gewesen und hatte solange nicht gewusst, was für phantastische Menschen seine Eltern gewesen waren.

Er machte immer das Falsche. Die gerechte Strafe dafür waren die kalten Arme aus Dunkelheit, die ihn seither jede Nacht einfingen und nicht ruhig schlafen ließen. Selbst wenn er die Augen öffnete, waren die Schatten noch da, glichen Dementoren fast erschreckend und schienen sich auf ihn zu zubewegen.

Diese Nacht war da aber etwas Warmes…

Sirius schreckte mit einem erstickten Schrei hoch, seine Bettdecke verschwitzt und vollkommen zerwühlt. Gehetzt und desorientiert schaute er sich um, war kurz davor wild um sich zuschlagen, als zwei Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten.

„Black? Black, alles okay?"

Schwer atmend sackte Sirius zusammen, vergrub das schweißnasse Gesicht in den Händen und wusste nicht, ob er wirklich froh war, das jemand, Draco, ihn fest in den Arm nahm. Glück… Glück war falsch. Nach allem konnte er kein echtes Glück mehr empfinden. Zumindest nicht ohne sich zu fragen, ob sich das wirklich so anfühlte. Es jagte ihm so unsagbar viel Angst ein.

„Das… Das war nur ein Traum…", wisperte Draco.

Fest umklammerte Sirius den Jüngeren an der Hüfte und drückte sich so dicht wie möglich an ihn. Wollte die Wärme spüren und aufsaugen. Bei diesem Gedanken versuchte er Draco wegzustoßen. Er dachte wie ein Dementor! Oh… nein…

Aber Draco ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und strich einfach beruhigend über Sirius' nackten Rücken. Sirius spürte die weichen Lippen auf seiner Stirn, hob den Kopf und verschloss Dracos Mund mit seinem. So warm. So schön. Wie der letzte warme Sonnenstrahl, bevor der Himmel sich verdunkelte.

Bereitwillig öffnete Draco die Lippen für Sirius, damit der mehr von dieser Wärme spüren durfte. Nur noch einmal kosten, bevor die Schatten wiederkamen und ihn dieses Mal ganz bestimmt mitnehmen würden. Weg von Harry, den er immer im Stich ließ, fort von Remus, der ihm doch endlich wieder vertraute und…

Sirius öffnete die Augen langsam und als hätte Draco das gemerkt, tat er es dem Älteren gleich, schaute Sirius aus großen, grauen Augen an. Draco löste seine Lippen von Sirius' und legte die Hand auf die stoppelige Wange, wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg, die Sirius nie jemanden hatte zeigen wollen. Er packte Dracos Handgelenk und drückte den dünnen Arm herunter.

„Ich geh lieber…", raunte Draco. „Wollte dich nicht… stören…"

„Nein." Schnell presste Sirius sich die schmale Hand Dracos gegen die Lippen, schloss die Augen und umklammerte die feingliedrigen Finger. „Bleib. Berühr mich…" Warm, so wunderbar warm. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, verdrängte die Kälte allmählich und ließ nur mehr Gefühle zurück, die Sirius eben für falsch gehalten hätte, die ihm jetzt aber als das richtigste der Welt erschienen.

„I-Ich kann das doch nicht, Black…", murmelte Draco unsicher.

„Deine Hände. Bitte." Sirius legte sich Dracos Arme um den Rücken, rutschte näher und vergrub das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des ehemaligen Slytherin. „Geh nicht. Lass sie mich nicht holen…"

Zaghaft streichelte Draco über den bebenden Rücken, erschreckte sich, als Sirius ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich gab, fuhr aber fort.

„So… nah…", keuchte Sirius, wiederholte das fast manisch. Ohne Dracos Hände, glaubte er zumindest, würde er jetzt einfach sterben. „Überall… über… überall…" Seine Stimme rutschte bestimmt zwei Oktaven höher. Wäre es möglich gewesen, dann hätte er Draco noch dichter an sich gepresst. All seine Gedanken kreisten um die Wärme, die der junge Todesser ausstrahlte. Eine Wärme, die Sirius jetzt so sehr brauchte. Mehr wollte, als alles andere.

Morgen früh würde er das dagegen mehr als alles andere bereuen…


	17. Get rid of your Fears

Die Nacht kam Draco endlos vor. Er konnte keinen Schlaf finden, war sich immer des zitternden Körpers in seinen Armen bewusst. Was hatte diesen Mann so zerrüttet?

Aus den Wortfetzen, die Sirius im Wachzustand gelegentlich von sich gab, war einiges herauszulesen. Trotzdem erschloss sich kein ganzes Bild. Er redete über Lily und James Potter. Das war wohl die Geschichte, auf Grund derer man ihn noch immer für einen Mörder hielt. Askabans Schrecken schienen ihn nachts beständig heimzusuchen. Seine Träume waren von Schuldgefühlen geprägt und mehr als einmal widerstand Draco der Versuchung, Sirius einen Schlaftrank zu geben, nur schwer. Aber solch ein Trank konnte eben keine dauerhafte Lösung sein.

Erst einmal konnte Draco nichts anderes tun, als neben Sirius liegen und ihm mit seiner Nähe zu helfen. Irgendwie. Er strich ihm über Rücken und Kopf, murmelte Worte, die, wie er hoffte, eine beruhigende Wirkung hatten und wiegte den Größeren hin und her. So weit ihm das möglich war.

Wenigstens hatte sich damit ein Rätsel gelöst: Dies war der Grund dafür, dass Sirius ihn nicht bei sich hatte schlafen lassen wollen. Denn deshalb war Draco ja heute Nacht hinüber geschlichen. Naja, irgendwo war es auch das Gefühl gewesen, dass er besser schlafen würde, wenn ... wenn er nicht mehr so allein war. Aus diesem Plan war aber augenscheinlich auch nichts geworden.

Erst mit der grauen Morgendämmerung wurde Sirius wieder wach. Die letzten paar Stunden hatte er relativ ruhig geschlafen, was auch Draco die Gelegenheit gab, ein bisschen zu dösen. Der Blonde war jedoch schnell wieder hellwach gewesen und beobachtete nun ein wenig nervös, wie sich Sirius regte. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe der Schwarzhaarige erkannte, dass er nicht allein war.

„Scheiße." Augenblicklich saß Sirius aufrecht im Bett. Draco entschied sich dafür, still liegen zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

Black starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe er aufsprang und wortlos im Bad verschwand. Der einstige Slytherin seufzte und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Sowas hatte er schon erwartet. Gut, dass er wenigstens die Zeit zum Nachdenken genutzt und inzwischen einen ungefähren Plan hatte, wie er an die Sache rangehen würde. Aber erst einmal würde er sich um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse kümmern.

Das tat Draco auch, beeilte sich jedoch dabei. Schließlich folgte er den Geräuschen aus der Küche. Als er diese betrat, war Sirius gerade dabei aufzuräumen. Auf Muggelart. Schon wieder.

Obwohl Sirius ihn sicherlich gehört hatte, reagierte er nicht. Also zog sich Draco einen Stuhl an den Tisch und klopfte auffordernd neben sich.

„Setz dich mal zu mir, Black."

Besagter sortierte konzentriert beschlagenes Silberbesteck.

„Black?"

…

„Sirius, ich möchte mit dir reden." Draco hatte es ja geahnt. Ein Name konnte Wunder bewirken, denn Black hatte sich augenblicklich überrascht zu ihm herum gedreht und befolgte fast wie automatisch Dracos noch immer andauernde, auffordernde Geste.

Sich räuspernd stützte der Blonde einen Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, lehnte sein Gesicht schief hinein und betrachtete Sirius, der seinem Blick gekonnt auswich.

„Weißt du, Alpträume zu haben ist nichts Schlimmes."

„Schön, dass du das so siehst, Malfoy." Uh, uh. Da schien jemandes Ehre aber arg angeschlagen zu sein, dachte Draco bei sich.

„Man ist irgendwie machtlos dagegen, nicht wahr?"

Sirius starrte ihn an.

„Ich meine", fuhr der Blonde fort, „all diese Erinnerungen überfallen einen, wenn man am wenigsten Kontrolle über sich hat."

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest."

„Du musst damit fertig werden. Du musst lernen, damit zu leben. Dafür, dass Potters Eltern sterben mussten, kannst du nichts. Komm über die Schatten deiner Zeit in Askaban hinweg."

„Sei still, Malfoy. Ich will dich mal in Askaban sehen. In ein paar Tagen bist du nämlich dort. Wimmernd wahrscheinlich. Oooh, verschone mich bitte, lieber Dementor. Mein Daddy kommt bald und rettet mich!", spie Sirius gehässig aus. Der Blonde musste schlucken, beherrschte sich aber. Black war nur wütend auf sich selbst. Verständnis zeigen, Draco, ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich. Das Wichtigste ist, die Gedanken an diese Träume bei Tag nicht zu verdrängen. Du musst dich deinen Ängsten entgegen stellen. Du musst sie los werden, indem du sie im Tageslicht analysierst."

„Sie bei Tageslicht anzugucken,... macht sie zu real", ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige mit gedämpfter Stimme vernehmen.

„Nur auf den ersten Blick. Danach kannst du ihnen jeglichen Schrecken nehmen."

„Wirklich, Draco, du hast keine Ahnung..." Damit erhob sich der Ältere, hielt an der Tür aber noch einmal inne.

„Aber... vielleicht möchtest du ja heute Nacht noch einmal bei mir bleiben. Ich schlafe dann... besser. Als ob du die Alpträume vertreibst", murmelte Sirius hastig und mit angehaltenem Atem. Wäre es nicht so still im Haus gewesen, hätte Draco ihn kaum verstanden. So jedoch huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über die Lippen des Blonden. Sirius wartete seine Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Draco damit, nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen und am Küchentisch sitzen zu bleiben. Anfangs kreisten seine Gedanken um alles Mögliche, letztendlich versuchte er sich aber möglichst analytisch mit Blacks Problem zu befassen. Warum auch immer. Leider war Draco in diesen Gefühls-Dingen nie sonderlich gut gewesen. Nie Liebe erfahren, nie fähig, Liebe zu geben, dachte er spöttisch und drehte das Glas, das er sich aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, hin und her. Er starrte in das Mineralwasser, als wäre es möglich darin zu lesen. Doch schon ähnlich wie im Wahrsagen-Unterricht hielten Getränke für ihn keine Antworten parat.

Irgendwann erhob sich Draco seufzend und öffnete die Küchentür. Er würde einfach nochmal mit Black reden müssen, entschied er, und blickte zur Zimmertür des Besagten hinauf.

Draco hätte beinahe laut nach Luft geschnappt, als er aus eben dieser Potter treten sah. Aus Blacks Zimmer. Das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes war gerötet, sein Hemd stand offen und seinen Gürtel hielt er in der Hand.

Hatte Draco also doch recht gehabt. Die ganze Zeit. Black ging es nur um Sex. Um ein paar vergnügliche Stunden. Und wenn das nicht weiter funktionierte, suchte er sich einfach den nächsten, vielleicht hübscheren Arsch, den er entjungfern konnte.

Draco bedeutete ihm nichts. Das war alles eine Lüge gewesen. Er dachte, er könne es so machen, wie jeder andere. Ein bisschen spielen und dann mit Füßen treten. So wie es jeder tat. Der Blonde beobachtete, wie Potter in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte. Er fühlte sich schmutzig... und benutzt. Im Zweifelsfall würde Black natürlich Potter den Vorzug geben und Draco würde, wie geplant, in Askaban verrotten. So würde es kommen.

Der Blick des einstigen Slytherins irrte durch die Eingangshalle und blieb schließlich an der Haustür hängen. Das war die Gelegenheit. Einfach gehen. Flüchten. Zu seinem Vater zurück. Mochte ihn dort niemand respektieren oder lieben, so hatte er doch wenigstens einen Platz. Draco atmete tief ein und stürmte auf die Tür zu. In diesem Moment machte er sich über mögliche Schutzzauber keinerlei Gedanken, streckte einfach die Hand nach der Türklinke aus und wollte hier raus. Im selben Augenblick stieß jemand die Tür von außen auf und Draco rannte blindlings in den unerwarteten, schwarzgekleideten Besucher.

Dieser stolperte rückwärts und wie zu erwarten landeten die beiden Männer auf dem Boden. Draco öffnete, in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, die Augen und blickte direkt in zwei, ihm nur allzu bekannte, pechschwarze Pupillen.

„Se...-"

„Idiot", zischte sein Patenonkel und schob ihn hinein, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Dann packte Snape Draco am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. „Was zur Hölle hattest du vor?"

Entgeistert starrte Draco seinen einstigen Professor für Zaubertränke an, für den es eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein schien, im Hauptquartier des Ordens aufzutauchen.

Er wollte gerade antworten, als ein Räuspern erklang. Sirius stand am Ende der Treppe und seine Miene verkündete Unheil.

„Schniefelus."

Dann ließ er den Blick zu Draco schweifen. War das so etwas wie Enttäuschung in den Augen von Potters Paten?

„Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, du wüsstest es besser", meinte Sirius scharf und blickte Draco unverwandt an. Dieser senkte den Blick.

„Erst muss ich Harry davon abhalten sich vor meinen Augen total zu demütigen und dann baust du auch noch Scheiße. Für heute reicht es langsam, oder?"

Dracos Kopf flog bei diesen Worten hoch. Potter sich vor Blacks Augen demütigen? Hieß das, die beiden hatten gar nicht...

„Geh aus dem Weg, Black. Ich habe ein paar Takte mit meinem Patensohn zu reden", schnarrte Snape in diesem Moment.

Black brummte. „Du musst sein Gedächtnis sowieso verändern, er darf nicht wissen, dass du hier warst."

„Wir werden sehen", entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts nur kühl.

„Könntet ihr beide aufhören über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier?"

„Sei still", kam es monoton von Snape und Black, die sich daraufhin überrascht anblickten.

Draco sackte in sich zusammen und ließ zu, dass sein Pate ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf zerrte. Seltsamerweise schien Snape zu wissen, wo er untergebracht war, denn er steuerte zielstrebig Dracos Kammer an. Der Blonde folgte ihm stillschweigend und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.

„Wie geht's dir?", begann Snape ziemlich unsensibel das Gespräch.

„Gut. Dir?"

„Gut." Beide hoben eine Augenbraue.

„Sucht Vater nach mir?"

„Nein... Nein, Draco, das tut er nicht."

Obwohl diese Gewissheit Draco einen Stich versetzte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ah. Dachte ich mir schon."

„Ich bin ein Spion." Gut, Wahrheiten überbringen hatte seinem Patenonkel noch nie gelegen, aber das war selbst für Snape etwas kantig.

„Dachte ich mir ebenfalls. Sonst wärst du nicht hier", meinte Draco mit leisem Spott.

„Das heißt, ich kann dich auch nicht befreien."

„Passt schon. Meine Zukunft ist bereits verplant."

„Draco, bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?"

Natürlich nicht. „Klar."

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir jetzt machen. Ich kann dir das Wissen um mein Doppelleben nicht lassen, wenn du dich entschließt, später wieder zu den Todessern zurückzukehren."

„Man hat eh bereits vorgesehen, mich nach Askaban bringen zu lassen."

„Für was?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Was weiß ich?"

„Die können dich nicht nach Askaban bringen. Du hast nichts verbrochen, bis jetzt. Dass du das dunkle Mal trägst ist ein Indiz, aber kein Verurteilungsgrund."

Draco stutzte. „Echt jetzt?"

„Ich scherze nie, Draco."

„Sorry, hätte ich fast vergessen", murmelte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne.

„Aber... es muss nicht so sein." Snape versuchte augenscheinlich gerade, seinen sanften Tonfall hervor zu kramen. Also, den sanften Tonfall, der nicht der „ich-lulle-dich-ein-und-fress-dich-dann-zum-Nachtisch"-Tonfall war, den er im Unterricht anzuwenden gewöhnt war.

„Doch."

„Nein. Es ist nicht endgültig. Du hast noch nichts getan, das du bereuen müsstest. Du kannst immer noch die Seiten wechseln."

„Er bringt mich um, wenn ich das tue."

„Dann arbeite für den Orden. Spioniere."

„Das... kann ich nicht", flüsterte Draco. „Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug."

„Solange du hier bist, bist du vor dem Zugriff des Dunklen Lords geschützt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, aber sobald du vor dieses Haus trittst, ist alles wie immer, Draco. Wenn du dem Orden nicht beitreten willst, wird man dich irgendwann wegschicken. Solltest du den Dunklen Lord dann nicht mehr davon überzeugen können, dass du es ernst mit ihm meinst, dann... wird er dich töten. Dein Vater wird dir nicht helfen." Snape hatte noch nie einen Sinn darin gesehen, Tatsachen zu beschönigen. Draco war alt genug in seinen Augen.

„Vater hasst mich...", murmelte der Blonde tonlos. Eine Missgeburt, das war er in den Augen seines Vaters. Und seine Mutter musste darunter leiden, dass er den Anforderungen nicht genügen konnte. Merlin, er zerfloss schon wieder in Selbstmitleid. Andererseits änderte das anscheinend alles nichts mehr.

Snape räusperte sich. „Lucius möchte keinen Sohn, sondern eher einen Thronfolger. Draco, der Orden ist deine einzige Chance... Du bist eindeutig zu jung zum Sterben." Wie endgültig das klang.

Draco, der noch bleicher als gewöhnlich geworden war, sprang mit einem Mal auf und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund. Er stürzte in Richtung des Badezimmers und die würgenden Geräusche, die kurz darauf erklangen, waren nicht schwer einzuordnen.

„Es reicht, Schniefelus." Als Snape eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, fuhr er herum.

„Hat das Lauschen Spaß gemacht, Black?", zischte er.

Sirius blickte ihn lediglich aus nachdenklichen Augen an. „Ich bin froh, dass ich weiß, wie man lauscht. Komm mit runter, Snape. Wir müssen reden. Jetzt."


	18. My bloody big Mouth

Sirius ging, die Arme verschränkt und die Augenbrauen festzusammen gezogen, voran in die Küche. Er ließ sich immer noch leicht abwesend auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte kurzerhand die Beine auf den Tisch, während Snape sich gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Snape, immer noch in genau den richtigen Momenten so wunderbar sensibel", murmelte er sarkastisch.

„Wenn du mich verspotten willst, Black, dann verzichte ich lieber und gehe", gab Snape zurück, aber Sirius winkte schnell ab. „Schauen wir mal, wie lange du das durchhältst…"

„Denkst du, Draco würde sich dem Orden anschließen?", fragte Sirius leiser, als er wollte.

„Wenn man ihm die richtigen Dinge sagt… Vielleicht", murmelte Snape. Sirius beschwor Schniefelus tatsächlich etwas zu Trinken herauf, was der aber nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „Sobald er verstanden hat, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wird er auf den Knien darum betteln wenigstens auf dem Dachboden hausen zu dürfen."

„Charmant…", brummte Sirius. „Du denkst, ihn zum Kotzen zu bringen ist der richtige Weg?"

„Für deine Kochkünste kann ich nun wirklich nichts, Black."

„Snape", sagte Sirius scharf, ballte die Hand zur Faust um sie nicht auf den Tisch zu hauen und atmete tief durch. „Das ist ernst und ich versuche ja auch vernünftig mit dir zu reden. Du siehst doch, wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen macht."

Snape zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Machen wir uns Sorgen, Black?"

„Und wenn? Der Junge tut mir Leid, aber ihm jetzt die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten bringt einfach nicht viel, oder?" Sirius befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen. „Vielleicht kann ich…"

Snapes Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, was schon ausreichte um Sirius zu unterbrechen. „Black denkt wieder, er sei der Held, nicht wahr?", raunte Snape und lehnte sich, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, vor. „Warum sollte er auf dich mehr hören, als auf mich?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht so auf den Fersen hocken würde!" Sirius schlug jetzt doch auf den Tisch. „Wenn du das und das nicht tust, dann bist du tot! Draco ist doch noch ein halbes Kind, Snape!"

„Er ist volljährig und verträgt die Wahrheit", schnaubte Severus. „Wir sehen ja an Potter, was herauskommt, wenn man gewisse Dinge verschweigt." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und Sirius nahm die Füße vom Tisch um sich gerade hinzusetzen. „Sucht sein Vater wirklich nicht nach ihm?"

„Sein Herzblut steckt er in andere Sachen", sagte Snape, dem das wohl auch nicht gefiel. „Und Narzissa bringt ihn sicher nicht dazu seinen Mageninhalt zu demonstrieren, wenn sie ihn mit seinem einzigen Sohn nervt. Obwohl das _einzige_ schon die meisten Wirkungen zeigt." Sirius verdrehte darüber nur die Augen. „Er würde Draco töten, wenn der die Seiten wechselt."

„Was?!", entfuhr es Sirius so laut, dass Snape einen längeren Moment die Augen schloss und wohl warten musste, dass das Klingeln in seinen Ohren abnahm. „Das ist…" Sirius räusperte sich. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Durchaus. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihm nicht zuvor kommt", sagte Snape kalt. „Man sollte es sogar als Liebesbeweis sehen, dass Lucius Draco ohne zu zögern töten würde. Der Dunkle Lord zieht da andere Methoden vor."

Sirius schluckte hart. „Schönes Elternhaus…", murmelte er und warf Snape einen fast strafenden Blick zu. „Sehr fürsorglicher Pate…"

„Das sagt derjenige, der sein Patenkind in einem Schrank unter der Treppe hat verrotten lassen", gab Snape zurück, aber Sirius schluckte das einfach mal herunter.

„Ich saß im Knast. Komm mal mit ner besseren Ausrede", gab er zurück.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und wieder schwiegen sie sich an. Wäre ein anderes Ordensmitglied im Raum gewesen, würde es die nächsten Sitzungen kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema geben. Black und Snape zusammen an einen Tisch, halbwegs friedlich. Das Ende der Welt schien zu nahen…

„Wir können ihn nicht wegschicken…", sagte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst. „Das würde seinen Tod bedeuten. So oder so…"

„Am Ende könnte er auch einfach ein guter Nachfolger für seinen Vater werden. Potential dazu hat er auf jeden Fall, Black. Vergiss das nicht, solange du im Mitleid schwelgst."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Die kleine Prinzessin ist keine brutale Tötungsmaschine."

„Sein Vater auch nicht", gab Snape zurück und Sirius verzog die Mundwinkel. „Draco ist bei weitem nicht so schwach, wie er selbst glaubt. Er ist intelligent und ein ausgezeichneter Zauberer. Für unsere Reihen wahrlich ein Segen. Für die des Dunklen Lords aber auch."

„Dann will…"

„Der einzige Grund, dass hier noch keine Armada von Todessern aufgetaucht ist, um ihn zurückzuholen, ist das verkannte Potential", fuhr Snape einfach fort.

„Und ne Menge Egoismus…"

„Black." Snape lehnte sich wieder vor und die dunklen Augen fixierten Sirius. „Draco hat selbst absolut keine Ahnung, wie viel Potential in ihm steckt. Es ist vergeudete Zeit, dir das zu erklären, aber…"

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder so an!", polterte Sirius dazwischen. „Ich hab dich hier nicht angegriffen." Nicht besonders jedenfalls…

Schnaubend lehnte Snape sich wieder zurück. „Askaban wäre das Schlimmste, das ihm passieren könnte."

„Das gilt für uns alle."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Es würde aus Draco am Ende so etwas machen, wie aus seiner Tante."

Sirius biss sich fest auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen. Bellatrix war dermaßen durchgeknallt… Er stellte sich Draco mit diesem Lachen vor, während er Todesflüche durch die Gegend feuerte. Merlin, das ging so gar nicht… Aber Bellatrix war früher auch mal fast normal gewesen…

„Meinetwegen versuch dein Glück und rede mit ihm", murmelte Snape schließlich. „Meiner Meinung nach würde ich ihm nicht unbedingt vorschwärmen, dass seine Zukunft als Todesser noch immer mehr als rosig aussehen würde."

„Glaub mir, _das_ werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun", raunte Sirius und richtete sich auf. „Wo kämen wir da denn hin… Verrückter Schniefelus."

„Black?", hielt Snape ihn noch einmal zurück. Sirius schaute kurz über die Schulter. „Denk an sein Gedächtnis. Ich will meine Position auf keinen Fall gefährden."

Knapp nickte Sirius. „Sonst noch was?"

„Nichts was dich betreffen würde… Die Werwölfe schöpfen Verdacht bei Lupin, aber das war ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit", sagte Snape fast beiläufig.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. „Das…"

„Besprechen wir später."

„Ihr…"

„Potter wird dich schon runterholen", murmelte Snape und schnaubte entnervt.

Bevor er noch irgendwas Halbfertiges von sich geben konnte drehte Sirius sich auf den Absätzen um und wäre im Flur fast in Harry gelaufen, weshalb Snape das wohl erst gesagt hatte.

„Gehst du zu Malfoy?", fragte er leise und mit einem Blick auf Snape. Hatte natürlich gelauscht.

„Ich rede kurz mit ihm und komm gleich wieder runter", sagte Sirius, wollte sich vorbeischieben, wurde aber am Arm festgehalten und aus zwei großen, grünen Augen angesehen.

„Du… redest viel mit ihm…" Harry senkte den Blick wieder. Nach vorhin mehr als verständlich. Das war sogar Sirius peinlich gewesen…

„Es ist mein… Job, Harry", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend.

Fast hörte sich es wie pure Erleichterung an, was da in Harrys Stimme mitschwang. „Also… liebst du ihn gar nicht? Er ist nur… nur was für's Bett?"

Sich räuspernd löste Sirius Harrys Hand von seinem Arm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das ist wohl meine Sache", sagte er heiser. „Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, was du so mit Ginny treibst." In letzter Zeit schienen seine Scherze wohl überhaupt nicht mehr anzukommen, so entrüstet, wie Harry ihn ansah.

„Ich mach nichts mit… Sirius, ich…" Unsicher schaute Harry in die Küche. „Ich denk… ständig an dich."

Am liebsten hätte Sirius sich eine Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Nicht jetzt! Er war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. „Harry…"

„Nein, lass mich…" Harry fuhr sich errötend durch die Haare. „Ich will doch nur… bei dir… sein…" Sirius musste sich gegen Ende hin ziemlich anstrengen um verstehen zu können, was er nicht hören wollte. „Warum darf Malfoy…"

„Hey, Malfoy hat nichts mit uns zu tun", wollte Sirius sich irgendwie rausreden, das irgendwie klären und drückte sich dabei mehr als falsch aus, so wie Harrys Augen aufflackerten. „Ich bin immer für dich da. Egal in welcher Hinsicht." Oh, oh… Das wollte er jetzt am liebsten zurücknehmen. „Aber… ich meine… Harry, können wir nicht später darüber reden?"

„Worüber?", fragte Harry ganz normal und legte unschuldig den Kopf schief. „Alles okay. Geh Malfoy fertig machen." Fröhlich klopfte er seinem Paten aufs Schulterblatt und gesellte sich zu Snape in die Küche, wo sie bald Gesellschaft kriegen würden.

„Oje, oje…" Sirius fragte sich mehr denn je, ob alle Teenager solche gewaltigen Stimmungsschwankungen hatten. Kopfschüttelnd stieg er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Dracos Tür, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Draco-Baby?"

Angesprochener lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und hatte das Gesicht im Kissen verborgen. Draco hob den Kopf auch nicht, als Sirius sich an seine Bettkante setzte. Erstickt hatte er sich aber nicht, oder?

„Ey!" Draco fuhr hoch, als Sirius ihm den Puls fühlte. Seine bleichen Wangen glänzten nass und Sirius schluckte kurz, bevor er die Augenbrauen hüpfen ließ.

„Dachte schon, du hättest Selbstmord begangen", sagte er. Draco antwortete nicht und hielt sich nur die Hand auf den Hals, als müsste er selbst überprüfen, dass sein Herz noch in einer normalen Geschwindigkeit schlug. „Scheiß Tag heute, was?"

Die Augen niederschlagend senkte Draco das Kinn.

„Wird alles ein bisschen viel… und dann auch noch alles auf einmal." Sirius seufzte theatralisch, drehte sich leicht herum und zog das rechte Bein auf das Bett. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Wie soll's mir gehen?", krächzte Draco.

„Na ja…" Sirius streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Dracos Bauch, der sich sofort wieder anspannte. „Gegessen hattest du nichts… Was ist da also rausgekommen?"

„Machst du dir Sorgen? Da kotz ich gleich nochmal…", raunte Draco. Er schluckte leicht, als Sirius seine Hand leicht bewegte. „Was wird das jetzt?"

„Massagen sollen da helfen", sagte Sirius und drückte Draco mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Matratze. „Leg dich hin. Entspann dich…"

„Black, das…" Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Sirius ihm das Hemd hochschob.

„Mmh, sehr nett…", grinste Sirius, legte die Hand wieder auf den flachen Bauch und spürte deutlich, wie die Muskeln sich unter seinen Fingern bewegten. „Machst du Work-out?"

„Kennst du doch schon alles…", murmelte Draco leicht rosa um die Nase. Zögerlich legte er seine Hand auf die von Sirius und hielt sie fest. „Lass das, ja?"  
„So schlecht?" Schmollend schob Sirius die Unterlippe vor, bis Draco wegsah. „Früher konnte ich das ganz gut… Irgendwo müsste ich hier auch Massageöl haben. Wenn du willst, geb ich dir mal eine Rückenmassage." Er grinste, als Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Möchtest du reden?"

Draco stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch. „Reden?", schnaubte er. „Komm schon, Black. Wir wissen beide, warum du hergekommen bist. Von wegen Rückenmassage…" Er klang enttäuscht. „Du willst doch nur, dass ich mich umdrehe…"

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jetzt ausgerechnet daran denkst", sagte Sirius und seufzte. „Ich versuche, wiedermal, nett zu sein. Ein Angebot."

„Ich lehne dankend ab", gab Draco kühl zurück. „Kommt Severus nochmal wieder?"

„Ich hab ihn gebeten mit dir reden zu können", sagte Sirius und lächelte sanft.

Draco schaute ihn mehr als geschockt an. „Du?! Warum du?"

„Na ja…" Damit hatte Sirius jetzt nicht gerechnet und wusste auch nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte gedacht, Draco würde gerne mit ihm reden wollen. „Du hast mir ja auch… Sagen wir, ich will mich revanchieren."

Aufschnaubend rückte Draco an sein Kopfende und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Sirius sich die Hand, von Dracos Bauch gewärmt, rieb. „Ich kann da nicht mit dir drüber reden. Du verstehst nicht… wie… wie ich mich fühle." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich…" Er brach ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, lehnte die Wange gegen Sirius' Hand, als der über die weiche Haut strich.

„Erklär's mir", sagte Sirius leise. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über die noch feuchten Stellen unter Dracos Auge, während er die andere Hand in den weißblonden Haaren verschwinden ließ. „Dann kann ich's versuchen und… vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam eine angenehme Lösung."

Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd sah Draco auf. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Er krabbelte auf Sirius zu und zupfte an dessen Hemdärmel herum. „Ich bin tot, so oder so… Ich kann mir nur noch die Möglichkeit aussuchen, wie ich am Ende…"

„Hey, das darfst du gar nicht erst denken, ja?" Sirius umfasste Dracos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Das…"

„Das ist die Wahrheit. Die kann man nicht immer verleugnen, Black", murmelte Draco. Seine Unterlippe fing zu zittern an und er unterdrückte sichtbar einen Schluchzer. „Oder aufschieben oder…"

„Pscht." Sirius drückte Dracos Wangen zusammen und formte dadurch einen verführerischen Schmollmund, den er am liebsten sofort geküsst hätte. „Schwarzmalen bis zum geht nicht mehr passt absolut nicht zu dir."

„Woär willscht du dasch wisschen?"

Sirius konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. „Der Name, Kleiner, der Name…"

Eine kaum sichtbare Träne kullerte Draco aus dem Augenwinkel, als er blinzelte. Sirius wischte sie ohne viel Aufhebens weg und staunte doch nicht schlecht, als Draco nach vorne rutschte, Sirius Oberschenkel zwischen seinen Beinen einklemmte und sich an dem Älteren festklammerte, als würde er sonst abstürzen.

„Was wäre, wenn… du…" Sirius räusperte sich und presste Draco dicht an sich, fuhr ununterbrochen über den schmalen Rücken. „Wenn du einfach hier ausharrst, bis alles vorbei ist? Das ist in etwa das, was ich auch machen muss… vielleicht willst du mir ja… Gesellschaft leisten…"

„Lass das. Ich… Lasst mich einfa-ach in Ruhe…", hickste Draco. „Gi-Gib mir… Ich…"

„Ruhig, Draco", flüsterte Sirius beruhigend, während der nasse Fleck an seiner Schulter sich weiter ausbreitete. „Ich bin doch hier. Da tut dir niemand was."

„Das i-ist es doch!" Anders als erwartet klammerte Draco sich fester an Sirius' Rücken und presste die Lippen gegen dessen Ohr. „Du… Du bist schuld, dass sich das so hinzieht… dass ich nicht mehr…"

Der zitternde Körper hing fast nur noch in Sirius' Armen, als Draco die Kraft wohl einfach ausging und er nicht mal mehr die Stirn gegen Sirius' Schulter hämmern konnte.

„Ich habe sicher nicht gewollt, dass du extra lange hierbleibst", sagte Sirius, als Draco sich schließlich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Warum sollte ich das wollen?"

„Tu doch nicht so, Black", sagte Draco heiser. „Du wolltest deinen menschlichen Bettwärmer behalten und hast mir damit noch einen Grund mehr gegeben, nicht mehr zurückzukönnen."

„Weil wir Sex hatten?!" Draco an den Schultern fassend drückte Sirius den Jüngeren so weit weg, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Das muss nichts heißen!" Merlin, er konnte sich heute auch absolut nicht ausdrücken… Verdammt!

Dracos graue Augen blitzten verletzt auf. „Das musst du mir auch nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben…"

„Nein, so meinte ich das gar nicht." Sirius redete sich hier um Kopf und Kragen! Aber es war auch kein guter Tag für ihn. Zu viel Draco, gemischt mit Harry und als Sahnehäubchen Schniefelus… „Ich… Sorry, ich kann heut irgendwie nicht… richtig klar denken…"

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Hat Potter dir den Verstand raus gevögelt?"

Ruckartig fuhr Sirius hoch, ballte erst wütend die Hände zu Fäusten und kniff dann beschämt die Augen zusammen. „Ich dachte, du hättest verstanden, was das vorhin war…", murmelte er.

„Kann dir ja egal sein, was ich denke", schnaubte Draco. „Wahrscheinlich ist es das auch… Die Lust auf blond scheint dir ja eh vergangen zu sein. Als nächstes schnappst du dir den Werwolf, Severus hattest du sicher auch schon, nicht zu vergessen die ganzen andern Ordensmit…"

„Okay, gut…" Das Bett quietschte gefährlich, als Sirius sich richtig auf Draco warf und den Jüngeren damit unter sich begrub. Geschockt krallte der sich an Sirius' Schulter fest und winkelte reflexartig die Beine an. „Du willst, dass ich mit dir schlafe? Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich wolle nicht." Draco schnappte nach Luft, als Sirius' Hand unter sein Hemd fuhr. „Ich wollte niemanden mehr so sehr seit… seit… ich weiß nicht wann, aber… ich dachte…" Sirius riss seinen Arm nach oben und sprengte Dracos Hemd damit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Knöpfe würde er später wohl unterm Schrank wiederfinden. „Besonders nach heute Nacht dachte ich, dir läge mehr an mir, als ein Zeitvertreib für deine letzten Stunden. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass das Schwachsinn war, als du abhauen wolltest."

Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber Sirius unterband das, indem er kurzerhand in den blassen Hals biss. Einen noch kaum sichtbaren Knutschfleck bearbeitete er solange mit Zähnen und Zunge, bis er die richtige Stärke gefunden hatte, die Draco zum Stöhnen brachte. Gerade, als sich die feingliedrigen Finger in seine schwarzen Haare gruben löste Sirius sich.

„Ich mach's schön für dich…" Draco biss sich bei diesen Worten auf die Unterlippe und Sirius hoffte, dass er sich jetzt wenigstens richtig ausdrücken würde. „Und ich hoffe, dass das eine Erinnerung ist, die dir in Askaban genommen wird."

Schmerzhaft verzog Draco das Gesicht. „Black, lass das!", schnaubte er und versuchte Sirius wegzurollen, aber der ließ das nicht so einfach mit sich machen.

„Warum?" Sirius pustete sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Immerhin ist das ja alles, was ich von dir will", sagte er. „Mir ist sowas von egal, was du denkst." Mit einer geschickten Bewegung löste er Dracos Gürtel, zog den aus den Laschen und ließ ihn direkt neben Dracos Gesicht auf die Matratze niederrasen, worauf der Blonde zusammenzuckte. „Es geht mir am Arsch vorbei, ob du in Askaban landest oder anderswo verrottest." Seine Hand zitterte als er damit über Dracos leicht ängstliches Gesicht fuhr, sich vorlehnte und mit der Nase an Dracos Kieferknochen entlang strich, bevor er die Lippen an dessen Ohrläppchen presste.

„Falls du es nicht mitgekriegt hast, das war Sarkasmus", wisperte er und drückte noch einen nahezu unschuldigen Kuss auf Dracos Wange, bevor die Tür aufging. Sirius fuhr hoch und stöhnte innerlich auf. Der Tag wurde einfach nicht besser. Am Ende war Freitag der 13., oder so…

„Sirius, wir wollen anfangen", presste Harry zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und stapfte mit vor Eifersucht zerfressenen Zügen davon.

Sirius drehte sich noch einmal zu Draco um, der wie erschlagen auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, als hätte er die vier Reiter der Apokalypse persönlich als Mobile. „Ich muss dein Gedächtnis eh wegen Snape ändern…", murmelte Sirius matt. „Am besten lösch ich das hier gleich mit. Mehr blamieren kann ich mich ja nicht…" Er winkte betont lässig und donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu.


	19. Flames to Ashes

Draco ließ sich kraftlos an der Wand hinabsacken, an der er schon einmal seine Lausch-Position eingenommen hatte. Scheinbar waren jetzt alle erwarteten Mitglieder des Ordens versammelt. Das Gespräch war dem Hauptthema schon die ganze Zeit sehr nahe gekommen, das hatte Draco mitgekriegt, aber scheinbar hatten sie noch auf den Weasley-Sprössling warten wollen, bevor sie die Diskussion eröffneten.

„Wir müssen langsam mal zu einer Entscheidung kommen", polterte Moody in seiner typischen Manier los und eröffnete damit scheinbar offiziell die Sitzung.

„Sirius, bist du dir sicher, dass der Malfoy Junge nichts weiß?" Diese ruhige, leise Frage kam wohl von Arthur Weasley.

Der Blonde kratzte sich nervös mit den Fingernägeln über die eingefallenen Wangen. Wie oft war diese Frage wohl schon innerhalb der Ordenssitzungen gestellt worden? Zu oft wahrscheinlich. Gleich... gleich würde er wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

„Absolut. Sein Vater und Voldemort ziehen ihn nicht ins Vertrauen. Er ist wertlos – für sie und für uns."

Halt einfach dein Maul, Black. Draco schlug lautlos den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Als hätten Severus und Black sich verschworen.

Ein zustimmender Laut kam von Snape. Sein guter Patenonkel hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet, war aber anscheinend immer noch hier. Die waren alle wirklich hilfsbereit drauf momentan. Naja. Blacks Hilfe hatte er abgelehnt... aber der klang auch immer so, als sei das alles nur ein Scherz.

„Wir können ihn nicht dem Ministerium übergeben", brummte Snape, nachdem einige Zeit Stille geherrscht hatte.

„Warum nicht?", blaffte Potter, dem diese Neuigkeit absolut nicht zu passen schien.

„Weil die ihn sofort wieder frei lassen müssten oder aber unrechtmäßig wegsperren würden, je nachdem an wen er gerät."

„Sollen sie ihn doch wegsperren!" Das war das Wiesel. Potters Busenfreund. Na wunderbar.

„Mr. Weasley", knurrte sein Patenonkel im besten Lehrerton, „dies wäre eine Entscheidung, die dem Dunklen Lord alle Ehre machen würde."

„Du bist sein Patenonkel, Snape. Klar, dass du voreingenommen bist", kam es von Moody.

„Darum geht es nicht, Mad-Eye. Wäre Draco für etwas zu verurteilen, würde ich dafür plädieren, ihm eine faire Verhandlung zu kommen zu lassen. So aber kann er entweder sowieso frei kommen, was wir ebenso bewerkstelligen können, oder aber ein unfaires Schicksal erleiden. Und ich dachte, wir sind die Guten", meinte Snape, seine Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Wenn das noch korrekt ist, dann – so meine ich im Ehrenkodex unserer Moral gelesen zu haben – schicken wir keine Unschuldigen in Gefängnisse oder Folterkammern."

„Unschuld ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff", murmelte Moody.

„Das bringt alles nichts, Leute." Das war wieder Black. „Ob der Junge nun unschuldig oder schuldig oder halb-schuldig ist, steht nicht zur Debatte. Für uns zählt ja wohl nur, was wir mit ihm machen können."

„Und was wäre das deiner Meinung nach, Black?" Snape.

„Ich würde..."

„Wir werfen ihn einfach beim nächsten Vollmond Remus zum Fraß vor!" Potter klang wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind.

„Harry!" Diese scharfe Zurechtweisung kam von Black und dem Werwolf selbst gleichzeitig.

„Ihr macht mich verrückt", begehrte dieser auf.

„Harry, das war wirklich unangebracht." Lupin klang irgendwie verletzt.

„Tut mir ja leid, Remus, aber – Merlin, warum machen wir wegen diesem Frettchen so einen Aufriss?"

„Du bist ziemlich geblendet von deinem Hass." Black versuchte weise zu klingen.

„Und du von deinen Hormonen", spie Harry aus.

„Noch in der Pubertät, Sirius?", spaßte Bill.

„So wie er sich bemüht, Malfoy das Hirn raus zu vögeln, könnte man das annehmen."

Augenblicklich erstarb jedes Geräusch. Draco hielt den Atem an.

„Harry James Potter."

Oh, oh. Das klang gar nicht gut. Black war sauer und irgendwie verschaffte das Draco einen kleinen Triumph.

„Ich sage es jetzt noch ein einziges Mal und empfehle dir, gut zuzuhören: Ich habe mich nicht dafür zu rechtfertigen mit wem ich wann oder wo oder wie oft vögele. Wenn ich möchte, dann ficke ich Malfoy jede Minute des Tages, in jeder erdenklichen Position und auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Was du dazu sagst, ist mir vollkommen egal und ich behalte mir vor, die Lage trotzdem noch objektiv beurteilen zu können. Solltest du das bezweifeln, dann kannst du mein Haus jetzt verlassen. Pass bloß auf, dass dir das alles nicht zu Kopf steigt, Junge. Du bist nicht Gott und du bist noch lange nicht erwachsen, gleichgültig wie schwer du es hattest. Du hast weder meine Erfahrung, noch die von Remus oder Severus. Ich habe dich wirklich gern, aber du solltest dein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen überdenken, wenn das so bleiben soll. Denn ich unterstütze nicht alles was du machst, nur weil du mein Patensohn bist." Black machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er absichtlich deutlich artikulierte: „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Noch einen Moment war es drückend still, dann redeten alle durcheinander.

„Du hast was mit Malfoy?"

„Ich wusste es, Sirius..."

„Das war ja fast intelligent, Black. Aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, meinen Patensohn in dein Bett zu zerren?"

„Sirius und Malfoy? Krass."

„Du bist also wirklich schwul?"

In Dracos Kopf ratterte es. Hatte Black sich nun nur selbst verteidigt oder hatte er auch Draco verteidigt? War das nun eine weitere Demütigung gewesen oder war es richtig, dass ihm warm ums Herz wurde? Okay. Warm ums Herz wurde ihm nicht. Das wäre wirklich schon schwuchtelhaft. Und er war ja nicht schwul... nicht richtig. Hoffentlich.

„Ruhe", brüllte Remus plötzlich. Erneut verstummte alles.

„Sirius hat Recht." Der Werwolf atmete hörbar ein. „Es wäre nicht fair, uns ein Urteil über private Angelegenheiten zu erlauben, die uns nichts angehen. Draco ist zwar unser Gefangener, aber mehr auch nicht. Sirius muss wegen uns eine Menge mitmachen und wir alle wissen, dass Tatze lieber mit uns kämpfen würde, als hier sitzen zu müssen. Woran keiner von uns wieder wirklich unschuldig ist. Wir wollen hier herausfinden, was wir mit Draco Malfoy machen."

„Wir werden ihn gehen lassen müssen, spätestens in ein paar Tagen...", kam es von Arthur Weasley.

„Oder wir überzeugen ihn, die Seiten zu wechseln." Moment mal. Dumbledore? Seit wann war Dumbledore denn da drin? Draco blinzelte. Der Schulleiter hatte sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet gehabt, war aber scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit da. Über dem Haus lag eine Appariersperre, also konnte er nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht sein. Oder? Bei Albus Dumbledore wusste man ja nie.

„Malfoy ist Todesser mit Leib und Seele", meinte Weasley.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Nun waren es Black und Severus, die synchron waren. Was alle zu überraschen schien.

„Lucius Malfoy..."

„... manipuliert seinen Sohn seit seiner Geburt", vollendete Snape Blacks Satz, was diesen unwillig aufknurren ließ. Hogwarts' Tränkemeister ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren, sondern fuhr leise fort: „Draco könnte hilfreich für uns sein. Aber wir müssen ihn davon überzeugen, dass unsere Seite die Bessere ist. Auch für ihn."

Hilfreich. Es ging immer nur um den Nutzen. Immer. Bei Severus, bei seinem Vater, bei Voldemort, bei Black. Entweder man war nützlich oder man war entbehrlich.

Draco erhob sich und taumelte leicht, als ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seine letzte Mahlzeit lag schon ziemlich lange zurück. Dass er die letzten Reste davon zusammen mit bitterer Galle, dank seines Patenonkels, vorhin wieder hochgebracht hatte, machte es nicht besser. Aber das war egal. Er würde jetzt nachdenken müssen und das konnte er definitiv nicht hier unten. Die würden scheinbar eh heute keine Entscheidung mehr treffen. Also zog Draco es vor, sich wieder in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, ehe man ihn noch sah.

Obwohl in Dracos Zimmer keine Uhr hing, konnte er die Minuten ticken hören. Eine Fliege drehte zum wiederholten Mal ihre sinnlose Runde durch den Raum, während der Blonde sich keinen Zentimeter rührte. Wenn er so weiter machte, würden seine Muskeln bald Vergangenheit sein. Seit er hier war, hatte er jegliches Training entbehrt. Merlin, er sah so beschissen aus. Er wollte sich nicht mal mehr im Spiegel angucken, wie er vorhin festgestellt hatte, nachdem er duschen war. Nichts im Vergleich zu Black, der seine Fitness-Übungen wahrscheinlich irgendwo in diesem Haus abzog. Jedenfalls fühlte sein Körper sich verdächtig danach an. Als er vorhin praktisch über ihn hergefallen war… Merlin, Draco würde wohl in jeder Situation hart werden, solange Sirius in der Nähe war.

Und Black war, neben Voldemort, wohl der Mann, der seine Gedanken momentan am meisten in Beschlag nahm. Irgendwie war es ein Bisschen so, wie bei seinem Vater früher. Draco wollte alles tun, damit man ihn wahrnahm. Damit man ihn gern hatte. Nur dass er sich gegenüber Black nun besser im Griff hatte, als damals, im Kleinkindalter. Außerdem hatte er – Merlin sei Dank – nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, mit seinem Vater ins Bett zu steigen.

Der Blonde saß aufrecht, mit dem Rücken an die Verkleidung des Bettes gelehnt und fuhr mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise auf der Matratze. Welche Möglichkeiten hatte er eigentlich? Wohin würde er gehen, wenn der Orden ihn frei ließ? Eigentlich konnte er nur zu seinem Vater zurück. Oder hier bleiben. Aber die würden sicher nicht akzeptieren, dass er einfach so hier blieb. Er würde spionieren müssen. Er schluckte. Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Und ewig auf der Flucht zu sein, war auch keine Option. Er wollte nicht in jeder Minute um sein Leben fürchten.

Vielleicht… Verdammte scheiße. Draco keuchte auf und bekam nicht mit, dass genau in diesem Moment die Zimmertür vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde.

Alles war er wahrnahm, war wie schon zweimal seit er hier war, das unmenschliche Brennen in seinem linken Arm. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen umklammerte er den Unterarm, auf dem das Dunkle Mal prangte. Der Lord rief nach seinen Todessern. Nur, dass Draco dem Drang zu apparieren nicht folgen konnte. Weil eben eine Appariersperre über dem Hauptquartier des Ordens hing.

Sirius erfasste seltsamerweise sofort was los war und schob das Tablett, das er in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch, um sich neben Draco zu setzen.

„Draco-Baby…", murmelte er sanft und löste vorsichtig Dracos verkrampfte, rechte Hand von seinem Unterarm. Er hatte oft genug bei Severus gesehen, dass das Mal manchmal fast zwei Minuten lang brannte, ehe der Schmerz nachließ.

„Draco-Baby…", wiederholte Sirius und hob dessen Kinn an. „Guck mich an."

Verwirrt hob Draco den Kopf und starrte direkt in Blacks Augen. So tief. So grau. So schön… Als der Schmerz nachließ, sackte Dracos Hand nach unten. Sirius betrachtete das Dunkle Mal, das sich noch unnatürlicher als sonst von der blassen Haut abhob und dachte daran, dass gerade jetzt die Todesser auf dem Weg zu ihrem Meister waren.

„Merlin, Draco…", flüsterte er leise. „Du bist doch viel zu jung dafür."

„Man ist niemals zu jung zum kämpfen, Black."

„Die Philosophie deines Vaters?"

Der Blonde antwortete nicht sondern atmete tief durch und krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemdes wieder nach unten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgeflippt bin", versuchte es Sirius versöhnlicher. Draco schluckte.

„Schon okay", meinte er etwas unbeholfen. Black griff hinter sich und stellte das Tablett aufs Bett.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger…"

„Du musst was essen, Draco-Baby."

„Bist du schwerhörig, Black? Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Du kannst mich langsam wirklich Sirius nennen."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Mh, ich war schon in deinem Arsch, fändest du nicht, da wäre es…"

„BLA- Äh, Sirius", polterte Draco los und hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ist gut. Ich habe es verstanden."

„Wunderbar", kam es von eben diesem mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Und jetzt iss."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich rede mit einer Wand."

„Guck mal…", meinte Sirius und beugte sich ohne zu Zögern vor, um Dracos Hemd hochzuschieben. Der Blonde quiekte auf als die Finger des Älteren über seinen Bauch strichen. „Wie willst du hier weiterhin Muskeln aufbauen, wenn du nicht mal etwas isst?" Ernster fügte er hinzu: „Draco, ich kann verstehen, dass du heute nicht deinen besten Tag hast. Aber du musst was essen."

„Ich kotze, wenn ich jetzt was esse."

„Bitte." Scheiße. Was war das denn für ein Blick, den Black da auf einmal drauf hatte? Der Malfoy-Sprössling schluckte.

„Okay, okay. Aber…" Draco seufzte und griff nach einem Brot. Gedankenverloren begann er daran herum zu kauen, verspürte noch immer eher Abneigung gegenüber dem Essen, schwieg aber. Sirius beobachtete ihn schweigend, bis er wenigstens das eine Brot gegessen hatte und schob das Tablett dann wieder zum Tisch.

„Black…", begann Draco leise.

„Sirius."

„Was? Ach so, ja." Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Also", fuhr er fort, „ich habe nachgedacht. Wegen vorhin. Ich meine, also… Vielleicht… Mh, ich hab…" Draco atmete tief ein. „Ich hab' Angst… Ich… will nicht… Ich will nicht wieder allein sein. Kannst du…", der Rest seines Satzes ging in einer genuschelten, schnellen Aneinanderreihung von Worten unter.

„Ähm… was genau kann ich?"

„Kannst du mich nochmal in den Arm nehmen?", ratterte Draco hochrot herunter.

Sirius betrachtete ihn einen Moment verblüfft und unterdrückte dann ein Grinsen. Stattdessen zog er den blassen, dünnen Jungen in seine Arme und drückte ihn ohne viel Umschweifen an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Haar, das frisch gewachsen duftete und wunderbar weich war und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Es ist okay Angst zu haben, Draco", murmelte er. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es okay ist Alpträume zu haben, oder? Siehst du. Ich weiß, dass du es auch nicht einfach hast. Aber du musst dir einfach noch einmal gut überlegen, welchen Weg du gehst."

Er wiegte den Jungen, dessen Schultern schon wieder verdächtig bebten, sanft hin und her. Draco verabscheute sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Andererseits wollte er jetzt nichts lieber tun, als sich einfach in diese Umarmung zu legen und das bisschen menschliche Nähe zu genießen, das Sirius ihm bat. Er fühlte sich so müde und erschlagen, so absolut verbraucht und erschöpft. Einfach nur schlafen. Bei Sirius einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. Das klang nach einer verlockenden Alternative.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen… Für immer", nuschelte Draco, schon im Wegdämmern. Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch dem schläfrigen Jungen schien nicht klar zu sein, was er da eben von sich gegeben hatte. Also riss sich Sirius zusammen und zog ihn langsam mit sich, in eine liegende Position. Er griff nach einer Decke.

„Ist okay. Schlaf ruhig ein Bisschen…", murmelte er an Dracos Ohr. Ja, Schlaf konnte dem Jungen wirklich nicht schaden.


	20. Too Good to be True

Aufzuwachen, dabei nicht nur die Wärme der Decke, sondern die eines anderen Körpers spürend, musste eine fast erschreckende Erfahrung für Draco Malfoy sein. Jedenfalls ließ sich das aus seinen erschrocken geweiteten Augen lesen… Allerdings reagierte er nicht so, wie Sirius selbst es getan hatte, und lief einfach weg. Die schmalen Lippen formten Worte, die Sirius sich nicht einmal ansatzweise denken konnte. Ein Ass im Lippenlesen war er nie gewesen. Er ließ Draco einfach einen Moment Zeit, damit er wach werden konnte oder sich wieder in die um ihn geschlossenen, starken Arme kuscheln konnte.

Es war noch stockfinster draußen, was sich heute wohl auch kaum ändern würde. Der Regen prasselte heftig auf die Straßen Londons und gab der gesamten Atmosphäre einfach noch etwas Besonderes. Das Zimmer war immer noch kalt, aber Dracos Körper warm und Sirius gab und nahm Wärme in gleichen Teilen. Hauptsache, er konnte sich ebenfalls etwas an den Jüngeren schmiegen.

Draco schloss die Augen wieder, als Sirius ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfe und das Jochbein fuhr, wo er die Hand schließlich auf der weichen Wange ablegte. Das leichte Lächeln, das Draco ab und an im Schlaf gezeigt hatte, war allerdings verschwunden…

„Konntest du einigermaßen schlafen?", flüsterte Sirius, damit Draco nicht erschreckte.

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen wieder, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Winkeln und vermied dann Sirius' Blick. „Mhm…"

Sirius drückte lächelnd seine Lippen gegen Dracos Stirn. „Gut…", raunte er und fuhr mit der Hand bedächtig durch das weißblonde Haar. „Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst."

Wie Draco errötete spürte Sirius nur aufgrund der steigenden Hitze. „Man könnte meinen, du hättest eine Sehschwäche, Black", krächzte Draco. „Ich seh so beschissen aus…"

„Sirius." Er würde Draco solange korrigieren, bis der ihn nicht mehr Black nannte.

„Ändert nichts dran, das…"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Draco ein Stück weg, um ihn ansehen zu können. Verwirrt wurde er aus zwei grauen Augen angestarrt, die trotz der darunter liegenden, dunklen Ringe nicht mehr ganz so müde wirkten und außerdem… ein wunderbares Funkeln zeigten, welches Sirius sich hoffentlich nicht einfach einbildete, weil es ihm in den Kram passte. Noch einmal schüttelte Sirius langsam den Kopf und hielt dabei festen Blickkontakt mit Draco, dessen Mundwinkel sich kurz zu einem gerührten, leicht verlegenen Lächeln formten.

„Du spinnst… Sirius." Mmh, wie Musik in seinen Ohren. „Mir ist egal, wie ich aussehe… Sonst wär ich ja schwul. Bin ich nicht… Nur weil ich hier mit dir lieg, muss das nichts heißen…"

„Also… ich finde es sehr schön, dass du nicht schwul bist", grinste Sirius, während er die Finger über den blassen Hals wandern ließ, bis er den schnellen Pulsschlag ertasten konnte. „Dann gehört das alles… mir ganz allein." Prompt wurde aus blass knallrot und Sirius grinste breiter, hob den Blick und fixierte wieder Dracos Augen. „Es wäre zwar schlecht, wenn du nicht wenigstens eine minimale Schwäche für einen gutgebauten Männerkörper übrig hättest, aber wir reden ja auch von meinem. Da kann man nicht widerstehen."

„Eingebildet sind wir gar nicht, was?", schnaubte Draco, rührte sich zwar kein Stück, ließ den Blick aber nur zu gerne tiefer gleiten, bis die Decke ihm dazwischenkam.

„Falsche Bescheidenheit ist nicht gut fürs Ego. Irgendwie sowas…", sagte Sirius, kratzte sich kurz an der Schläfe und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Ich…"

„Soll ich dich nochmal umarmen?", fragte Sirius schnell und biss sich offensichtlich gespannt auf die Unterlippe. „Ja? Ja? Bitte!"

Draco gluckste, während Sirius beobachtete, wie ihm noch mehr Blut in die Wangen schoss, die dadurch wieder eine wunderbare Wärme ausstrahlten. „Du bist ja peinlich… Ich wollte nur… Ich hab mich…" Sirius' Kuss schnitt Draco das Wort ab.

„Du bist allein…" Draco blinzelte etwas perplex. „Ich bin allein…", fuhr Sirius unberührt fort und strich den blonden Pony aus der hohen Stirn. „Dann… sind wir zusammen allein und… ändern den Status doch einfach mal."

„Bitte?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, ich bin zu alt um Spielchen zu spielen", seufzte er. „Du sagtest, dass du bei mir bleiben willst. Für immer…"

Dracos Augen schwollen auf die Größe von Tennisbällen an. „Ich meinte nur…"

„Du bleibst bei mir", sagte Sirius in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Und bei mir darfst du so schwach sein, wie du willst."

„Du weißt doch nicht, wovon du redest. Wer macht denn hier immer auf starken Mann?", sagte Draco nüchtern.

Sirius schluckte leicht. „Draco-Baby… Bei dir…" Er kniff die Augen festzusammen. Es fiel ihm so schwer das zu sagen, überhaupt sich selbst gegenüber zu zugeben, aber es musste wohl sein. „Bei dir kann ich schwach sein", sagte er so schnell, dass er sich fast verhaspelte. „Ich… Es fiel mir so leicht, neulich…"

„Weshalb du auch weggelaufen bist…", flüsterte Draco, schaute Sirius direkt an und befeuchtete sich die verführerischen Lippen.

„Ich war durcheinander und hab mich geschämt", gab Sirius zu. Einen Moment fragte er sich, warum er so ehrlich mit diesem Jungen reden konnte. „Mein Kern scheint weicher zu sein, als Butter. Ich… brauche dich…"

Draco hob die Augenbrauen, starrte Sirius solange stumm an, bis der den Blick abwandte und konnte sich ein Lächeln dann nur schwer verkneifen. „Wozu bitte? Niemand braucht mich. Ich bin wertlos und entbehrlich. Das hast du gerade selbst gesagt."

Sich auf die Lippe beißend schüttelte Sirius langsam den Kopf. „Verstehst du nicht, warum?", fragte er leise und strich Draco durch das weiche Haar. Ratlos schaute der Jüngere ihn an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich will dich beschützen…Wenn du das nicht willst, dann sag es mir einfach und ich versuche Seidenschnabel vor Kreacher zu schützen."

Draco schnaubte. „Fast hätte ich dir das abgekauft, Black."

„Was?"

„Du machst doch immer nur irgendeinen dämlichen Scherz", fauchte Draco fast, atmete tief durch und schien mehr auf sich selbst sauer zu sein, weil er diese Wut hatte verbergen wollen. „Beschütz doch Potter."

„Okay, ganz ernsthaft", sagte Sirius und räusperte sich. „Die richtigen Momente, Draco, in denen du… so bewundernswert stark bist…"

„Ich bin nicht stark! Kapier's doch endlich mal, Black… Es ist, wie ihr alle sagt. Ich bin zu nichts nütze…", fuhr Draco Sirius richtig an. „Vater will mich ja nicht mal wieder haben! Keiner will…"

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Junge?", schnaubte Sirius und packte Draco an den Schultern, zog ihn dicht an sich. „_Ich_ brauche dich."

Aufkeuchend presste Draco die Hände gegen Sirius' Brust und drehte den Kopf weg, als Sirius ihn küssen wollte. So trafen die weichen Lippen nur auf die unnatürlich warme Wange.

„Ich _will_ dich." Sirius packte Draco fest am Hintern und presste ihn gegen sich, ließ den Jüngeren seine Erregung spüren.

„Gelüste, Black. Mehr ist das nicht…", presste Draco hervor, wurde mit jeder Sekunde röter und dachte wohl, er könnte verbergen, dass es ihm genauso wie Sirius ging, indem er einfach die Augen zusammenkniff. „Widerliche Gelüste. Das war wirklich nur ein Ausrutscher… I-Ich…" Er erschauderte, als Sirius die Lippen auf seinen Hals presste. „…wollte das nur mal ausprobieren."

„Mach dir doch selbst nichts vor, Draco", murmelte Sirius gegen die blasse Haut von Dracos Hals. „Du hast Angst. Ich versteh das wirklich, aber irgendwann musst du der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen." Langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über die schnell pulsierende Halsschlagader und brachte sein Gesicht auf eine Höhe mit Dracos, ihre Lippen nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. „Du willst, dass ich das hier tue." Dieses Mal knöpfte Sirius Dracos Hemd auf, damit dass nicht schon wieder repariert werden musste. Der Blonde erzitterte unter den federleichten Berührungen von Sirius' Fingern, wehrte sich aber nicht, als ihm langsam das Hemd von den Schultern gestreift wurde. „Und du willst hierbleiben…"

„Der Orden wird…"

Sirius umfasste schnell Dracos Gesicht und küsste ihn wild, hatte solange darauf gewartet noch einmal Dracos Lippen und Zunge spüren zu dürfen. Die schmalen Hände auf seinem Rücken fühlten sich selbst durch sein Hemd heiß an und krallten sich jetzt auch noch mit genau der richtigen Stärke zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fest. Dracos Herz hämmerte gegen Sirius' Brust, als der Abstand zwischen ihnen weiterschrumpfte und jetzt gar nicht mehr vorhanden war.

Draco atmete schwer durch die Nase aus, als Sirius ihn auf den Rücken rollte, zerrte urplötzlich hastig an Sirius' Hemd und riss es dem Älteren schnell über den Kopf. Sirius knurrte auf, als er den Kuss unterbrechen musste und stürzte sich wieder auf Draco, dessen Lippen er hungrig verschloss. Ruckartig stieß er mit der Hüfte vor und stöhnte synchron mit Draco auf, der die Finger tief zwischen Sirius' Rippen grub. Wieder und wieder wiederholte er diese Bewegung, wurde jedesmal heftiger und nutzte, dass Draco seine Lippen von ihm löste, um kräftig nach Luft zu schnappen, als hätte er nur noch diese Gelegenheit.

„Hose…", keuchte Draco, wollte die Hände an Sirius' Hosenbund nach vorne fahren lassen, aber Sirius machte keine Anstalten mit seinen Bewegungen innezuhalten, worauf der ehemalige Slytherin das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen, das jetzt jedesmal dumpf wiederhallte, wenn Sirius' Erregung Dracos traf.

„Nein… Ich… gleich…" Einmal kurz leckte Sirius über Dracos Halsansatz, schmeckte den leichten Schweißfilm und wusste, dass im Moment nichts wichtiger war, als der sich vor Verlangen krümmende Junge in seinen Armen.

„Bitte!", flehte Draco dumpf gegen Sirius' Nacken, brachte die kleinen Härchen dazu sich senkrecht aufzustellen und Sirius allein durch dieses Wort nah an den Höhepunkt. Der leicht zitternde Körper unter ihm konnte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis verspüren, das jetzt zu unterbrechen, oder? Nein, sicher nicht.

Sirius stieß vollkommen kopflos gegen Draco, der nichts weiter tun konnte, als sich fest an den breiten Rücken zu krallen und den kommenden Orgasmus zu unterdrücken, aus Angst seine einzige Hose zu ruinieren. Sirius dagegen fühlte seinen Höhepunkt in leichten Wellen näherkommen, um sich dann regelrecht überrollt zu fühlen und vor Verlangen aufzuschreien.

Schwer atmend stützte er die Hände neben Dracos Kopf auf und stemmte sich hoch, sah einen Schweißtropfen direkt auf Dracos Stirn fallen und küsste ihn schnell weg. Dracos Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen und er krallte sich immer noch schmerzhaft fest an Sirius' Seiten fest, presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Sirius schluckte schwer. „Sorry…", murmelte er und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was… Ich geh lieber." Kopfschüttelnd rutschte er an die Bettkante. Merlin, wie hatte er das nur zulassen können?! Anscheinend hatte er Draco gerade das Trauma seines Lebens verpasst.

„Sirius…", hauchte Draco und schaute den Älteren sehnsüchtig an, als der einen Blick über die Schulter warf. „Geh nicht. Lass mich nicht allein…"

Sirius' Gesichtszüge entkrampften sich und er rutschte nach vorne, griff Dracos Hand und küsste alle Fingerknöchel nacheinander. Der Regen rauschte und war eine ganze Weile das einzige Geräusch außer dem abgehackten Keuchen von Draco, der den Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt hatte und Sirius' Hand festumschloss.

„Ich weiß, was in dir steckt…", sagte Sirius, während er über die zitternde Hand strich. Nur wusste er nicht, ob vor Angst oder Erregung. „Du kannst den richtigen Weg gehen, auch wenn es der schwerere sein sollte. Wir…"

„Black, red nicht so viel!", keuchte Draco angestrengt und drückte Sirius' Hand fest. „Ma-Mach was…"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und richtete den Blick auf Dracos sich spannende Hose. Oh, ups… „Was willst du, das ich mache?", fragte er und befeuchtete sich langsam die Lippen.

Leise seufzend schloss Draco die Augen, als Sirius' Finger federleicht sein Brustbein entlangfuhren. „Weiß nicht…"

Sirius gluckste. „Draco-Baby… Du enttäuschst mich. Nie irgendwelche Phantasien gehabt? Träume?" Sich auf die Lippe beißend schüttelte Draco langsam den Kopf, packte wieder Sirius' Hand, als der den Daumen in seinen Bauchnabel tauchen ließ und krallte sich zwischen den langen Fingern fest. „Du bist achtzehn."

„Nein, wirklich?", entfuhr es Draco mit purem Sarkasmus, gefolgt von einem Sirius den Atem raubenden Seufzer. Merlin, so ein Ton sollte verboten werden… „Sirius…" Draco scharrte nervös mit den Füßen, konnte kaum ruhig liegen bleiben, sich der Härte in seiner Hose schmerzhaft bewusst und wohl kurz davor selbst Hand anzulegen. Ihn weiter zu quälen war wirklich nicht nett, aber Sirius konnte kaum widerstehen…

„Du willst nicht wissen, was ich neulich geträumt habe…", raunte Sirius heiser, hatte aber sofort Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Erwartungsvoll und mit geröteten Wangen schaute er zu Sirius hoch und wartete wohl auf eine Erläuterung der Alpträume. „Nicht das, Prinzesschen…", wisperte Sirius, schwer verständlich über den prasselnden Regen. „Von dir… und mir." Quälend langsam schob er seine Hand auf Dracos Hosenbund zu. „Nur waren wir in meinem Bett…"

„Dann… erzähl du… doch…", keuchte Draco. Er löste seine Hand von Sirius' und krallte sich mit beiden an dem Bettlaken fest, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Hose mitsamt Unterwäsche abstreifte.

„Nein, nein… Sag mir, was du wolltest, wenn du mich angesehen hast…", säuselte Sirius, fing Dracos Blick auf, als er dessen Kleidung nach hinten warf und pustete sich, hoffentlich, lässig die Haare aus der Stirn. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und lasziv grinsend rutschte Sirius nach vorne. „Sowas?" Sirius beugte sich herunter, spreizte Dracos Beine und öffnete den Mund, pustete aber nur einmal kurz, anstatt Dracos Erregung zu erlösen. Ein Wimmern entfuhr dem ehemaligen Slytherin und er hob reflexartig ein Bein auf Sirius' Schulter.

„Oh, aha…" Sirius umklammerte Dracos Oberschenkel und küsste sich an der Innenseite entlang. Dracos Haut brannte spürbar vor Erregung. „Wir Ihr wünscht, meine Prinzessin."

„I-Ich… Black?!" Draco wollte sich auf den Ellenbogen hochstemmen, aber Sirius hob sich sein anderes Bein auch noch auf die Schulter und rollte ihn kurzerhand zurück auf den Rücken. „Fuck!", quiekte er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen, als Sirius einmal scharf und schnell über seinen Eingang leckte.

„Exakt…", gluckste Sirius, sich durchaus bewusst, das Draco davon allein schon fast gekommen wäre.

„Hast du gerade…"

„Definitiv." Sanft massierte Sirius Dracos Oberschenkel, bevor er Draco eine Wiederholung schenkte, für die er sogar ein abgehacktes Keuchen zurück bekam. „Und nun?"

„Äh…" Draco wollte sicher nicht, dass das so schnell vorbei sein würde. „Hör… einfach nicht auf…"

Eher unbewusst hob Draco seine Hüften an um Sirius mehr Spielraum zu geben, den der auch sofort nutzte. Sirius küsste den Muskel erst nur oberflächlich, strich unregelmäßig stärker mit Lippen und Zunge darüber, worauf Draco ein gänsehautverursachendes Stöhnen entwich, das Sirius sich fest an den angespannten Beinen festklammern ließ. Unkontrolliert scharrte Draco mit den Fersen über Sirius' Rücken und krallte sich so fest er konnte am Laken fest. Er schnappte nach Luft, als Sirius mit der Zunge in ihn eindrang.

Einen Moment hielt er inne damit Draco sich annähernd an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, bevor er so tief vorstieß, wie es ihm möglich war. Draco stöhnte ergeben auf, zerrte solange am Laken, bis es sich von der Matratze löste und knüllte es dann zwischen den Fingern. Der Druck von Dracos Füßen, die der jetzt ganz auf Sirius' Schultern abstemmte, wurde dem Älteren sogar fast zu stark, als er die Prostata des Jungen erreichte und Draco dadurch eine Welle von Vergnügen bescherte, die der kaum auszuhalten schien.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, tief in seiner Kehle, erreichte Draco seinen Höhepunkt und knallte den Kopf einfach schwer atmend auf das Kissen. Vollkommen entspannt und leicht lächelnd schloss er die Augen, während Sirius seine Lippen wieder über Dracos Oberschenkel fahren ließ, bevor er ein Bein nach dem anderen wieder von sich runter hievte.

„Draco-Baby?" Die Fingerspitzen nacheinander über Dracos Bauch tippen lassend lehnte Sirius sich vor und stemmte die Hände neben Dracos Kopf auf. „Du schmeckst wunderbar. Probier mal…" Leicht erschöpft und abwesend bekam Draco gar nicht so richtig mit, was Sirius sagte, ließ sich einfach kurz küssen und wollte Sirius' Zunge gar nicht mehr weglassen.

Breit grinsend ließ Sirius sich eine Weile anstarren, bevor Draco die Hände ausstreckte und zaghaft über die muskulöse Brust streichelte.

„Was… war das?", fragte er heiser, schob eine Hand in Sirius' Nacken, als der sich vorbeugte und Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Schön war's, oder?", murmelte Sirius zwischen den Küssen, die er auf Dracos Schläfe verteilte. „Läufst du mir wieder weg?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Draco den Kopf schüttelte und mit Sirius' Haaren zu spielen begann. „Ich… weiß auch… nicht…"

Sirius hielt in seiner Liebkosung inne und suchte Dracos Blick. „Bisschen verlegen sein darfst du gerne. Ganz normal."

Dracos Knie drückten fest gegen Sirius' Seiten, als er die Beine anwinkelte. „Das ist nicht normal. Wir sind… Männer und… sollten das nicht tun… Erst recht nicht wollen…", murmelte er, ließ die Finger aber keine Sekunde von Sirius' Oberkörper.

„Nee, nee. Niemand sagt Sirius Black was er wollen soll. Das hab ich denen da unten auch gerade gesagt."

„Hab ich gehört… Und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." Nacheinander tippte Draco die Finger auf Sirius' Rippen, als würde er darauf Klavier spielen wollen.

„Was ihr jungen Dinger immer lauschen müsst." Als Draco keine Anstalten machte, ihm dabei zu helfen, schälte Sirius sich selbst aus seiner Hose, reinigte die kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und schmiss dann beides achtlos auf den Boden. „Und hat mich jemand umgebracht, weil ich Männer bevorzuge?"

„Da…rum geht's nicht…" Draco schien hin- und hergerissen, ob er jetzt einfach Arme und Beine um Sirius schlingen sollte oder seine Beine in die Hände nehmen und wegrennen sollte. Letztendlich tat er keines von beidem und beschränkte sich darauf, Sirius aus halbgeschlossenen Augen anzusehen.

„Man hat mich auch nicht umgebracht, weil ich dich bevorzuge", sagte Sirius ungewöhnlich ernst. Draco öffnete erstaunt den Mund, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. „Obwohl Harry das vielleicht nochmal versucht. Aber hierfür nehm ich das gerne in Kauf."

„Ich denke… Also…" Draco kicherte unkontrolliert, als Sirius ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab. „Kann ich bleiben?"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, fuhr Draco durchs Haar und lächelte breit. „Ich dachte, das sei klar?", murmelte er.

Dracos Fingernägel gruben sich tief in Sirius' Rücken, als der sich zwischen seinen Beinen positionierte. „Sirius?"

„Hä?" Etwas ungeduldig begnügte Sirius sich damit Dracos Schulter zu küssen und das prickelnde Gefühl der weichen Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut auszukosten.

„Nach gerade… Ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Entspannen", hauchte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. „Entspann dich und es wird nicht einmal wehtun." Bewirkte anscheinend immer das Gegenteil, wenn man diesen Satz sagte. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete verkrampft auf den, in seiner Erinnerung noch so lebendigen, Schmerz. Okay, irgendwann würde Sirius es anders machen, zumindest nahm er sich das fest vor. Jetzt wollte er nur…

Draco stöhnte auf, als Sirius sich mit einem einzigen Stoß ganz in ihn brachte. Die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen atmete er ruhig ein und aus, lächelte kurz und schlang die Beine um Sirius' Taille. Sich genießerisch über die Lippen leckend schloss Draco die Augen und seufzte leise, als Sirius sich zurückzog.

Dracos ganze Mimik nahm Sirius so ein, dass er seine ganze Umgebung völlig ausblendete. Der Regen trommelte nicht mehr gegen das Fenster, das Bett gab nicht mehr dieses nervtötende Quietschen von sich, wenn Sirius sich ruckartig bewegte und erst recht bekam er nicht mit, wie die Tür knarrend aufgeschoben wurde. Draco riss allerdings sofort die Augen auf, zog tiefe Striemen über Sirius' Rücken, als er den Kopf drehte und sich fast zu Tode erschreckte.

Sich neben Dracos Kopf hochstemmend und weiter in den jungen Körper stoßend schaute Sirius schwer atmend zur Tür. Dass er in so einen Augenblick dermaßen wütend werden konnte, hätte er nicht gedacht. Ganz so zornig wie sonst klang er aber auch wieder nicht.

„Kreacher, verdammt!", brüllte er über Dracos leises Wimmern hinweg, das sich kurz darauf in ein dunkles Stöhnen verwandelte. „Verschwinde! Hau ab! So… Sofort!" Keinen Blick mehr für den Hauself und erst Recht kein Ohr für dessen Beleidigungen hatte er noch übrig, vergrub die Hand in Dracos verschwitztem Haar und presste dessen Gesicht an seine Brust, wo Dracos abgehackter Atem den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut trocknete.

Sirius gab sich keine Mühe leise zu sein, als er kam, schrie heiser auf und stieß weiter fast manisch in Draco, der zwar noch röter geworden war, als Kreacher gestört hatte, aber daran wohl keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendete, solange Sirius ihn mit auf dieser Welle reiten ließ.

Fest drückte Sirius seine Lippen auf Dracos und fing das Stöhnen mit dem Mund auf, fühlte es gegen seine Zunge vibrieren. Noch einmal stieß er heftig zu, dann bekam Sirius was er sich gewünscht hatte. Draco, so auf seinen Höhepunkt konzentriert, merkte wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie schön er Sirius' Namen hauchte, seine Stimme leicht kratzig und stark beansprucht.

Schwer keuchend lehnte Sirius die Schläfe gegen Dracos verschwitzte Schulter und nahm dem mit seinem Gewicht die Möglichkeit wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen. Draco störte das wenig. Langsam entknotete er seine Füße, die er auf Sirius' Steißbein abgelegt hatte und strich mit ihnen zaghaft über Sirius' Waden.

„Du hast tolle Beine…", raunte Draco und grinste breit, als Sirius ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Mhm, ich weiß", gab Sirius zurück, rollte sich neben Draco und zog die Decke über sie drüber. Der Regen schlug weiter gegen das Fenster, lief in regelrechten Sturzbächen über das Glas und wusch das dadurch endlich mal richtig sauber. Eine Weile lauschte Sirius mit geschlossenen Augen, grinste nur, als er hörte, wie Draco sich umdrehte und eine Hand auf Sirius' sich schnell hebende Brust legte. Der Jüngere war sich wohl mehr als unsicher, ob er näherrutschen sollte und begnügte sich eine Weile damit seine Finger über Sirius' verschwitzte Haut fahren zu lassen. Gespannt wartete Sirius darauf, wann Draco sich mit der Hand unter die Decke trauen würde, schlug nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aber die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf um Draco anzusehen. Augenblicklich senkte der den Blick.

„Ich hab nachgedacht…", murmelte Draco, rutschte jetzt etwas näher und schaute Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

Grinsend drückte Sirius den ehemaligen Slytherin an seine Schulter und umklammerte ihn fest. „So?"

„Ich…" Zaghaft legte Draco einen Arm auf Sirius' Oberkörper und kuschelte sich an die Halsbeuge des Älteren. „Wie ist es auf der Flucht?"

Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd hob Sirius die Augenbrauen und lächelte dann vor sich hin. „Ich mochte es irgendwie…", murmelte er wahrheitsgetreu, nahm Dracos Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel. „Besonders im Vergleich zu… dem Haus hier… Ich war in den Tropen. Wo es warm ist…"

Draco musste Sirius' Schlucken an seiner Schläfe gespürt haben, bewegte sich aber nicht.

„Ich würde das gerne wiederholen", sagte Sirius leise. „Einfach mal raus hier… Die Sonne auf der Haut spüren. Braun werden… Würde dir auch gut tun." Sanft strich er über das ziemlich durcheinandergekommene Haar.

„Ist das ein Angebot?" Sirius spürte, wie Dracos Lippen sich an seinem Hals zu einem Lächeln formten.

„Na, na, na… Soweit sind wir noch nicht", sagte Sirius, spürte wie Draco sich versteifte und verstärkte seinen Griff, damit der Junge jetzt nicht abhaute, weil er was in den falschen Hals gekriegt hatte. „Erst muss ich dir eine anonyme Eule schicken, fragen wen du magst und dir dann kichernd am Treppenabsatz auflauern. Nach einem positiven Ausgang sehen wir weiter…"

Draco räusperte sich, als sein heiseres Lachen ihm wohl nicht so gut gefiel, wie Sirius. „Wie würdest du es finden… wenn ich…" Tief durchatmend hob Draco den Kopf wieder und strich Sirius das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich will euch helfen. Dem Orden." Sirius' Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. „So wie Severus es macht…"

„Draco-Baby…" Grinsend biss sich Sirius auf die Lippe, bevor er Draco an sich presste und wild küsste. „Oh, das ist phantastisch. Du bist phantastisch." Liebevoll strich Sirius über die warmen Wangen und seufzte zufrieden. „Ich wusste, was in dir steckt…"

Langsam fuhr Draco sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich…"

„Ah…" Sirius presste einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen. „Du wirst das toll machen und jeder wird froh über Verstärkung sein. Vor allem über so eine… Wir sagen es am besten gleich Dumbledore und dann…" Er küsste Dracos Stirn. „Dann verraten wir dir das Geheimnis… Du musst ja wiederkommen können."

Enthusiastisch warf Draco sich richtig auf Sirius und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Und ich dachte… Ach, auch egal…"

Sirius küsste Draco noch einmal kurz und rappelte sich hastig hoch. „Komm", verlangte er richtig und zog sich die Hose hoch.

Ziemlich perplex schaute Draco ihm dabei zu. „Jetzt?", fragte er verwirrt und seufzte enttäuscht, als Sirius nickte.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten, was sie sagen werden…" Völlig übermotiviert zog Sirius Draco aus dem Bett und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, damit der Junge etwas an hatte, obwohl Sirius nun wirklich nichts dagegen hatte, wenn jemand sich nackt an ihn drückte. Draco schien jedenfalls Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben.

„Dumbledore… schläft doch sicher noch…", murmelte Draco und ließ sich widerwillig von Sirius in den Flur schieben. „Alle schlafen noch und…" Abrupt stoppte Draco und wollte sich auch nicht weiterschieben lassen. Sirius lugte über die schmale Schulter und riss die Augen weit auf.

Unten in der Eingangshalle stand Lucius Malfoy, den Zauberstab erhoben und Kreacher hämisch grinsend daneben stehend.


	21. The Matter of Timing

Kreacher verbeugte sich in einer Form, die wohl Grazie bekunden sollte. „Kreacher ist wieder da, Herr, und das obwohl der Blutsverräter ihn des Hauses verwiesen hat... Und seht nur wen Kreacher mitgebracht hat."

Lucius Malfoy machte eine knappe Handbewegung. „Geh aus dem Weg, Kreacher, ich bin jetzt dran."

„Malfoy...", zischte Black und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dabei schob er Draco automatisch aus dem Weg.

„Black, du Flohschleuder", höhnte der ältere Malfoy lässig. „Du lebst also doch noch."

Damit schien das Gespräch der beiden Männer beendet, denn sein Vater begann Flüche auf Black zu schießen, stellte Draco erschrocken fest. Er wollte eigentlich nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab greifen, doch Sirius' Flüstern hielt ihn davon ab.

„Nicht", zischte der Schwarzhaarige. „Geh zur Seite..."

„Schick meinen Sohn zu mir, Black", rief der Hausherr von Malfoy Manor in diesem Moment.

„Was ist hier los?"

Dracos Kopf flog zu Lupin herum, der verschlafen aus einem der Zimmer kam. Als er Lucius Malfoy erblickte war er innerhalb einiger Sekunden in Angriffsstellung gegangen und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Draco war kurz davor einzuschreiten. Warum hatte sein Vater ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen müssen? Gerade wo alles ... gut zu werden schien. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht sein konnte. Er hatte es Sirius von Anfang an gesagt. Es gab immer etwas, das ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Und wenn er jetzt nicht mit seinem Vater gehen würde, würde er vielleicht jemanden verletzen. Nur dass er dann nie wieder Kontakt zum Orden haben würde, außer auf dem Schlachtfeld. Nie wieder Kontakt zu... Sirius. Er zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und versuchte dem stechenden Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen, der im Moment nichts tun konnte, um ihn zu sich zu holen, da er im Kampf vollkommen eingespannt war.

„Lass mich mit euch kämpfen, Black..."

„Nein." Sirius sprang ein Stück zur Seite, um einem Fluch auszuweichen und schüttelte atemlos den Kopf. „Du würdest kein Spion mehr sein können."

Lupin brüllte irgendetwas und immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens erschienen in der Eingangshalle.

„Wenn dein Vater nicht noch Verstärkung in der Hinterhand hat, dann ist er bald Matsch...", murmelte Sirius und drückte Draco weiter in die Ecke des Gangs. Er warf einen kurzen Blick herum und gab Lupin ein Zeichen.

Der Werwolf beobachtete die beiden skeptisch, nickte aber schließlich. Er formte etwas mit den Lippen, das Draco nicht zu entziffern vermochte, doch Sirius schien es zu verstehen und zog den Blonden mit sich in ein nahes Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür, legte einige Zauber über sie und wand sich dann Draco zu.

Eigentlich waren sie wohl eher in einer Abstellkammer gelandet, jedenfalls ließ der mangelnde Platz das vermuten.

„Was...?"

„Die brauchen mich da draußen nicht", flüsterte Sirius und drängte Draco gegen die Wand. „Aber du brauchst mich."

Draco lachte unnatürlich hoch auf. „Wir vögeln nicht, während mein Vater da draußen ist."

Mit ebenfalls für ihn untypischem Ernst schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Nein, tun wir nicht. Hör zu, Draco-Baby. Das Timing deines Vaters war wirklich ungünstig, aber ich weiß, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast."

„Was soll ich denn jetzt noch machen? Wenn ich mit Vater gehe..."

„Dein Vater ist es nicht wert. Wenn du mit ihm gehst – sollte er hier lebend rauskommen – dann müssen wir ohnehin unser Hauptquartier wechseln. Du bist stärker als er, du bist ein besserer Mensch. Lass dich nicht von ihm einschüchtern, Draco-Baby..."

Sirius fuhr dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass wir Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen... Sei vorsichtig, pass auf wann du wo was sagst, ja? Dann wirst du es schaffen. Halte dich zur Not an Snape. Snape weiß was zu tun ist."

„Oh, Fuck..." Draco wimmerte leise auf und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe. Ich werde auffliegen. Und dann bringt mein Vater mich um..." Panisch vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in den Händen. Sirius beugte sich vor und zog seine Handflächen weg.

„Schau mich an."

Zwei Paar graue Augen trafen sich.

„Denk immer daran, dass du schon dein ganzes Leben lang eine Maske getragen hast. Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Die einzige Veränderung für dich ist, dass du aufmerksamer sein musst. Du musst Details aufnahmen und kombinieren, um sie an uns weiterzugeben. Wir werden dich beschützen, wie wir Snape beschützt haben."

„Ich möchte nicht so werden wie er... So verbittert..."

„Wirst du nicht, Darling...", meinte Sirius mit einem Hauch von Belustigung. „Darauf werde ich schon achten. Aber pass auf dich auf, okay?"

„Alles klar...", meinte Draco und atmete tief ein. „Dann ist das jetzt also der Abschied?"

„Ich fürchte ja, aber kein endgültiger."

Sirius' Lippen legten sich überraschend sanft und zärtlich auf Dracos. Der Blonde riss überrascht die Augen auf, als die übliche Härte und Wildheit in Sirius' Berührungen fehlte. Stattdessen grub der Ältere seine Hände in die blonden Haare des Jungen. Scheiße, es tat ihm ja auch leid, so viel von dem Kleinen zu erwarten, wie jeder Andere immer nur zu fordern, aber heute war es notwendig, dachte Sirius seufzend.

Die Leidenschaft war da. Das Kribbeln auch. Wie immer wenn Sirius Draco küsste. Aber diesmal ging es langsamer. Das Feuer wärmte nur, verbrannte nicht. Kroch langsam durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn zitternd zurück.

Draco hatte einige Mühe nicht zu weinen. Auch Sirius' Augen blickten dunkler als sonst. Diese weichen Lippen würde er eindeutig vermissen.

„Ciao...", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich, riss sich los und floh ruckartig aus dem Raum. Zurück ließ er Draco, der mit verkrampften Händen nach Atem rang. Was würde passieren, wenn er hier einfach stehen blieb? Sein Vater würde da draußen allein nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Vielleicht konnte er einfach hier warten... Aber dann wäre alles verloren. Er wusste, dass der Orden Spione brauchte. Er durfte Sirius nicht enttäuschen.

Draco tat noch einen tiefen Atemzug und trat dann aus der Kammer. Die vier Anwesenden Ordensmitglieder kämpften mit ihm, der wohl Unterstützung von Kreacher bekam, nach den umherfliegenden Gegenständen zu urteilen.

Ein Fluch riss Draco fast augenblicklich von den Beinen und zog ihn grob über den Boden in Richtung seines Vaters.

„Kreacher", rief Lucius Malfoy und griff nach seinem Sohn. „Na mach schon, Draco, hilf mir doch mal, du unfähiger Narr", blaffte er gereizt.

Halbherzig rappelte sich Draco auf und schoss ein paar Flüche durch die Gegend, die ihr Ziel mit ziemlich offensichtlicher Absicht verfehlten. Jedem außer seinem Vater schien das aufzufallen und so hielten sich Lupin, Potter, Weasley und Sirius zurück.

Wenn er jetzt mit seinem Vater – wie auch immer – von hier verschwinden würde, dann würde alles anders werden. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er je wieder mit Sirius in einem Bett landen würde.

Merlin. Er dachte ausgerechnet jetzt an Sex. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe. Aber was, wenn Sirius zwischendurch jemanden fand, der ihm besser und wichtiger erschien? Was wenn er Potter doch nachgab...

„Draco, beweg deinen Arsch", brüllte sein Vater und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bin nicht umsonst hier her gekommen um ihn dir zu retten."

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen und blickte zu den kalten, von Verachtung gefüllten Augen seines Vaters auf, ehe ihn ein mitleidiger Blick seitens Sirius streifte. In diesem Moment erschien Kreacher neben ihnen. Der Hauself hatte Blacks Aufforderung, das Haus zu verlassen, vorhin wohl wörtlich genommen. So weit Draco wusste, musste Kreacher letztendlich immer wieder zurückkehren, aber es hinderte ihn wohl nichts daran, seinen Vater und ihn hier rauszubringen. Die Hand seines Vaters griff grob nach seinem Arm.

Kreacher hob den Kopf und ebenfalls eine Hand.

Draco suchte Sirius' Blick. Zuversicht. Im Bruchteil der Sekunde, bevor der verrückte Hauself mit ihnen apparierte, sah Draco ein offenes Lächeln über Sirius' Gesicht huschen. Er bildete einen Satz mit seinen Lippen, doch wie schon bei Lupin verstand er nicht, was Sirius sagte. Dann verschwand sein Gesicht.

**Ende**


End file.
